


无路可逃

by Eve_Z



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 60,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Z/pseuds/Eve_Z
Summary: When Lay visited the EXO residence in Seoul, his four teammates welcomed him in a most unexpected way.





	1. Chapter 1

张艺兴握在行李箱拉杆上的手紧了又紧，指关节用力到有点发白。饱满的下唇被他自己咬出了浅浅的牙印，总是显得清纯无辜的眼睛此刻有些慌乱不安地瞟着地面，像是面前再平凡无奇不过的门变成了多看一眼就要噬人的怪物似的。  
他终于抬起手，精致白皙的指节在黑色的门上轻轻叩了几下。比起敲门这个动作最原本的目的来说，张艺兴的表情表明了他似乎更像是不希望有任何回应。  
几乎是下一秒，他的愿望就落了空。  
门悄然无声地打开了一条缝，就像是有人一直在门后等待这一秒一般。室内没有开灯，模糊的一片黑暗沉默地看着他。  
张艺兴悄悄咽了口唾沫，冰凉的手指慢慢伸出去，凭着记忆在墙上找到小小的玄关灯开关。他按住熟悉的塑料配件，还未安心地镇定下来，手背上就覆了一只不属于他的同样冰凉的手，紧紧将他的手扣在了墙上。  
随着灯光从头顶倾泻下来，边伯贤难得面无表情的脸出现在他面前。  
“哥，你回来了。”

“伯贤。”张艺兴似乎松了一口气，甚至露出了温和的笑。他就着手还被摁在墙上动弹不得的姿势，松开行李箱拉杆，胳膊围过对方肩膀，给了边伯贤一个暖和的拥抱。  
边伯贤面色略有松动，最终还是露出了他最擅长的四方嘴笑容。  
“先进来吧。哥渴吗？”  
他笑吟吟地接过行李箱，把他的lay哥迎进了宿舍，体贴地询问对方有没有喝水的需要。  
张艺兴忙着脱鞋，头也不抬地“嗯”了一声，前者便趿拉着拖鞋走进了厨房。

“宿舍就你一个人？”  
张艺兴坐在沙发上，心情复杂地用手指抚摸着沙发上一道年岁已久的污迹。他还记得这是去年他们拿了四连后，在宿舍干了至少一百瓶啤酒留下的罪证。大概是钟仁还是灿烈，醉醺醺地把刚拿过炸鸡的油腻手指随意地在沙发上蹭了蹭，引来了唯一意识清醒的金珉锡先生愤怒的指责。  
那是快乐而纯粹的时光。  
“他们大概躲在房间里，盘算着给哥一个惊喜吧。”边伯贤随意地说道，眼眸微深地递给他一杯几乎倒满的水，“喝点吧。”  
张艺兴无心喝水，接过来礼貌地抿了两口，就放到了一边。在门口犹豫不决后，他此刻还是更想见到自己的队友，和他们好好谈谈——可是他也不知道该谈什么。公司的决策古怪中暗藏着对他的利用和压榨，他几乎可以看到几位高层眼里不加掩饰的算计，可是他又能怎么样呢？  
他从不是善于逃避责任的人，更不是愿意向自己妥协的人，和队友的约定要遵守，自己的梦想要实现。公司毫无遗漏地算到了他所有的软肋，摆明了告诉他赚入大笔的钱就可以解决问题，却并不认为团队的五连是什么重要的因素，也不认为前几年给他推掉的大量资源有什么不妥，毫不留情地选择了几乎是燃烧他们荣耀与前程换来的巨款。  
他看的再清楚不过却无能为力，一个所有人都清楚不可能违约的人，在权力与金钱的筹码面前也不过一个任劳任怨的替罪羊。张艺兴只能沉默地为了陪伴自己多年的兄弟和梦想选择了妥协，他甚至不知道怎么向队友们解释——也许他们已经知道了原委？  
他怀着一丝侥幸，心中却隐隐担忧着，将近半年未见面的队友之间，大概又达成了一些并未与他分享的决定和看法。

“伯贤，我想和你们谈谈。”  
张艺兴转头，暗下决心今晚要把所有的话都好好讲开来，尽量减少一切有意无意的误解和失望。  
“哥有什么想说的可以先跟我说。”  
边伯贤脸上带着有点奇异的微笑，俯过身来用拇指轻轻揉他饱满绯红的下唇，上面的牙印刚刚因为主人的焦虑而加深了。  
“乖，别咬。”  
一向活泼开朗的男孩笑容古怪，语气缱绻，动作暧昧，张艺兴却并未理会这令人不安的预兆，只当是H国的新流行，随意地握住他的手捏了捏权当安慰。

“我不能和你们一起回归，”他深吸一口气，有点艰难地强迫自己看着对方黝黑的眼睛，“对不起。”  
“是公司的决定，还是哥自己的决定呢？”  
边伯贤似乎并不惊讶，一瞬不瞬地盯着他。  
“明面上说是我和公司商讨的决定，实际上是我不得不做出的选择，抱歉。我想我必须要留在Z国活动，出专辑拍电影什么的——”  
对方打断了他的解释，声音轻柔温和：“所以，哥的选择是Z国市场，对吗？”  
虽然这样说未免过于主观臆断，粗暴地忽视了背后的原因和苦衷，但是从大局来看，这种说法当然是相当精辟准确的。张艺兴也并不想用崇高目的来为自己的行为开脱什么，选择了就是选择了，背后的初衷和努力不用让别人知道。  
“是这样的。”  
说完他又觉得过于无情，当着弟弟的面承认了抛弃他们，把第五年的压力和艰难扔到他们八人身上，自己独善其身，就算放弃了年末的荣誉也不是什么补偿，而是理所应当的。  
他张嘴想解释，却不习惯于向他人倒苦水，更不擅长说出“都是为我们好”的混帐话，于是千言万语最后只憋出一句“对不起”。

“哥不用道歉的，”边伯贤垂下眼睫，把玩着张艺兴纤细的手指，慢慢陈述道，“毕竟，说到底还是我们不够强大，才会让艺兴一直想要离开我们。”  
张艺兴瞪大眼睛，心疼边伯贤用了如此卑微的态度，又懊悔自己没有把话说清楚。  
“并没有这个意思，伯贤你别这么想。我从来没有觉得你们不够强大，明明就都是很独立厉害的男人了。”  
他一急，H语说得飞快，叽里咕噜的汽水音像在冒泡泡，清脆悦耳。  
“哼。”边伯贤懒懒地用鼻音回答了他，似乎并没有被说服。  
“你不信我吗？”  
张艺兴怀疑地问道。在他的认知里，边伯贤是一个非常非常成熟的男人，看着活泼逗趣，却从来没做出不合时宜的事情，更别提用鼻音回答哥哥的解释这种...这种...幼稚鬼才会干的事情。  
“艺兴哥漂亮的小嘴巴，当然什么话都可以说出来，”边伯贤修长的手指缓缓扣住张艺兴的手腕，低头轻轻舔咬他精致的指尖，“也许用身体来说服我比较有效。”

张艺兴没听懂，但他恍然间仿佛看到了嗜血的巨兽冲破了牢笼，舔着唇对他虎视眈眈。下一秒，他眼前的景象开始变的朦胧，似乎有什么声音近近远远地传来，身体不受控制地软下去，正好撞进一个结实温热的怀抱。  
“…不…唔…”  
张艺兴想让边伯贤不要慌，大概只是睡眠不足导致的晕倒而已。他只挣扎着吐出了一个模糊的音节，随即陷入了黑暗。

 

－－－－－－－边老师的鬼畜调教－－－－－－－－

张艺兴醒来的时候觉得口干舌燥，却并没有往日因为疲劳而晕倒后的头疼欲裂。他有些疑惑，却并未细想，转头就看见了边伯贤坐在床旁边的椅子上，似乎在发呆。  
“伯贤…”  
嗓子干的难受。  
“哥，你醒了。要喝点水吗？”  
边伯贤从沉思中惊醒，探身向床头柜，关切地给他递了一杯水。张艺兴轻轻道了谢，接过来毫不犹豫地喝完了。  
“水怎么有点怪怪的味道。”  
他随口评价道，撑着床想让自己坐起来，下一秒就被扑上来的边伯贤压了回去。

“别闹啦。压得我难受。”  
张艺兴性子温和，就算抱怨也是温温软软的，像只谁都可以揉揉肚皮就牵走的小羊。  
边伯贤不理他，从床头柜里拿出了一副垫着软垫的手铐，在屋内不算明亮的灯光下，手铐冰凉的金属锁链反着诡异的微光。  
这荒诞而旖旎的一幕刺激到了张艺兴的神经，饶是他反应再慢也有了不详的预感。在这样的场景下，手铐的用途无疑非常明确，他不敢置信地用力挣扎起来。  
“伯贤，这是什么意思？”  
边伯贤力气大得惊人，几下就压制住了他无力的反抗，拉着他颤抖的手腕扣上了手铐，锁链穿过了床头的横杆，紧紧地将他禁锢在床上。

“哥没什么力气吧？”  
边伯贤慢条斯理地起身，修长的手压上张艺兴微微起伏的小腹，温柔地顺着他平坦线条流畅的肚皮往上抚摸，柔软的上衣布料随之被推起，层层叠叠地堆在张艺兴胸口，露出羊脂玉般白皙的肌肤和樱红的圆润乳粒。  
“第一杯水里面，加了让哥暂时睡着的药。”  
他嘴角噙着笑，纤细的手指轻轻揉压张艺兴绯红的乳尖，看着他的脸颊慢慢泛粉。  
“第二杯水里面，加了让哥浑身无力的药。”  
张艺兴绝望地看着他，手脚提不起一点反抗的力气。

“虽然预料到了会成功，但是哥毫不设防的模样，真的很诱人。”  
边伯贤俯下身来，有点痴迷地吻上他的唇。灵活的舌尖顶开无力闭紧的唇瓣，在牙龈上扫荡，不容拒绝地深入四处翻搅，像是要把他整个人吞下去一般的掠夺。  
“唔…”  
张艺兴怎么也没想到事情会发展成这个样子。相处多年的队友们的确一直对他有点超出兄弟情的在乎和关心，但他只当是两国文化差异，并没有产生任何多余的联想。现在边伯贤这样做，他甚至不知道这其中有多少其他队友的参与和配合，只感到一阵恐惧。

边伯贤薄薄的嘴唇离开了张艺兴被吸吮得红艳的唇瓣，转而舔舐上一侧的耳朵，轻轻咬着耳骨，迷人的嗓音问道。  
“哥觉得恶心吗？”  
良久的沉默。  
边伯贤似乎也不急着等到回答，自顾自把他白皙的耳朵舔得湿漉漉的，在灯下泛着晶莹的微光。  
“…不觉得。”  
张艺兴小声说道。  
这并不是缓兵之计，而是他发自内心的实话。虽然自己的取向在过去的二十多年里从未遭到怀疑，但是面对同为男性的边伯贤毫不掩饰的欲望，他并不觉得恶心病态。比起被同性觊觎这件事，他惊慌害怕的，更多的是自己的兄弟居然对自己有非分之想。

边伯贤看上去被取悦了。他敛着眸子低头亲了亲张艺兴的鼻尖。  
“乖。”  
随后，他直起身来，从床头拿起一把小小的钥匙。  
“这是手铐的唯一一把钥匙。”  
他好心地告知张艺兴，不意外地收获了后者惊惧的眼神。边伯贤是不可能给他打开手铐的，这无疑是一种警诫和威胁，这把小小的金属制品大概会在未来逼迫张艺兴答应许多不公平的条件。  
“如果钥匙不见了，哥就要一辈子被锁在我床上了吧，再也不能去到我看不见的地方。”  
边伯贤语气轻柔。

“…伯贤…你不能…”  
张艺兴无疑是聪慧的，但他并不是一个有急智的人。在这种情况下，他绞尽脑汁，却想不出来任何可以阻止对方的筹码。也许有，比如自残和绝食，但他下意识忽略了靠伤害自己让在乎他的人心痛的混帐做法。潜意识里，他觉得边伯贤不会伤害他，也不会真的把他锁一辈子，他也不想看到边伯贤难受，虽然在如今的现实里，后者实在是个很难达成的条件。  
边伯贤微笑，说出来的话却显得残忍又天真，“我要把它吞下去，怎么样？”  
“这样，我就像是把艺兴吃进了肚子里，谁都抢不走。”  
“哥随时都可以离开，拿把刀剖开我的肚子就可以了，我不会反抗的。”

“别说这种话。”  
张艺兴脸色惨白，仿佛随时会昏过去。  
他实在没有想到边伯贤原来是这么…这么…狠绝的性格，明明语气温软，可吐出来的每个字都在把他往道德的悬崖上逼。  
“哥不喜欢？”边伯贤纤细的食指穿过钥匙带着的小金属环，来回晃荡，“那就放进哥肚子里，怎么样？”  
张艺兴还没从他瞬间转变的决定里理清思绪，大腿根部就被有力的双手箍住强硬掰开，露出安静蛰伏在细软毛发里的性器和粉嫩紧闭的小穴。  
“不要...！”  
张艺兴惊慌地想闭拢双腿，但浑身软绵绵的一点力气都没有，眼睁睁地看着对方拿起一管写满外文的膏体，挤在了从未被造访的地方。冰凉的膏状物遇热即化，被修长的手指推进了小穴，尽数抹在了细嫩的肠壁上。  
“唔…拿出去...”  
“嘘，放松。”边伯贤压着张艺兴白皙的大腿，慢慢揉开小穴，两根手指长驱直入，缓缓撑开内壁。他仔细看着张艺兴的表情，确保扩张没有进行得太快而让他的宝贝感到痛苦。  
润滑油加上先前喝下的肌肉松弛剂让扩张过程无比的顺利，很快张艺兴的后穴就松软温热，随时可以承受进一步的侵犯。

边伯贤从床头柜拿出一个拇指大小的跳蛋，咔嗒一声打开，露出里面中空的部分，把钥匙放了进去。那个小玩具随后被推进了张艺兴的身体，边伯贤一路摸索着紧致的肠壁，似乎在寻找什么，直到他揉弄到一块微微凹陷的软肉。  
张艺兴无法抑制地呻吟出声，腿根下意识夹住边伯贤的手，性器微微抬头。  
“钥匙放这里好不好？”  
恶魔般的声音在耳畔响起，边伯贤显然不打算等到张艺兴的同意，自顾自把放着手铐钥匙的跳蛋推到敏感的腺体上，手指顺着细细的电线滑了出来，在张艺兴细碎的喘息声中，摸上一个小小的开关。  
“嗡——”跳蛋猛的震动起来，瞬间席卷而来的快感让张艺兴难耐地唤出声来，清清亮亮的汽水音染上情欲，听的边伯贤眼睛都红了。他发狠似的几下扯掉皮带，随意地撸了两三把，坚硬火热的性器就抵住入口，慢慢推入。  
“痛…伯贤…”  
入口被初次撑开的痛楚压过了跳蛋带来的快感，张艺兴颤抖着呜咽出声。  
尽管扩张充分，但第一次被使用的后穴完全无法吞下边伯贤惊人的尺寸，大半根性器还露在外面，头部却已经被吃了进去，温热细腻的肠壁紧紧裹上来按摩吮吸。  
边伯贤忍住抽插的欲望，俯下身去和张艺兴接吻，安抚地亲他苍白的嘴唇和泛着泪光的眼睛，伸手轻轻撸动他稍稍软下去的性器，温柔地揉弄铃口和囊袋，直到张艺兴脸上又有了些血色，这才缓缓推入抽出。  
坚硬粗长的性器每次都能顶到震动不停的跳蛋，爽得边伯贤双手扣紧了张艺兴的纤瘦腰肢，一下下撞进去，逼得身下的人眼角都红了，白皙柔软的腰上被掐出了红红的指印，俨然被粗暴蹂躏过的可怜模样。

“宝贝，你真性感。”  
边伯贤兴奋极了。他喘着粗气，低头咬住左边的樱红乳尖，灵活的软舌绕着变硬的凸起打转，变换着角度挤压舔吻。张艺兴哪里受得了这样的刺激，快感过电一样传遍四肢百骸，他连叫都叫不出来，脚背绷成优美的线条，细白的脚趾紧紧蜷着。一道温热的白浊洒在两人腹部和胸口，有几滴溅到了边伯贤嘴角。  
后者毫不介意地伸出舌头，把他的精液卷进嘴里，性器又涨大几分，快速地抽插张艺兴紧紧收缩的肠壁。高潮后的身体过于敏感，承受不住如此强烈而持久的刺激，张艺兴却没力气阻止对方，只能阖着绒薄的眼皮，小声地发出委屈的细碎鼻音，像只被欺负狠了的小羊。  
边伯贤在临射精的前一秒将性器抽出来，对准张艺兴纤细的锁骨和敏感的颈窝射了出来。张艺兴瑟缩一下，却无暇去管还在震个不停的跳蛋，也懒得询问对方为什么要特意射在他脖子上。  
他疲惫地闭上了眼睛。  
终于结束了。他想。

边伯贤保持着刚刚的姿势，跪在张艺兴无力合拢的腿间发了会呆，眼眸暗暗沉沉不知道在想些什么。半晌，他把嗡嗡跳动的小玩具关了，探身抽了几张纸巾帮张艺兴清洁身子。  
全程无言。张艺兴沉默地抗拒着对方温和的照顾，边伯贤也不在意，动作轻柔地擦拭掉最后一点白浊，俯身亲了一下张艺兴红艳的双唇。  
“哥哥渴不渴？”  
他显然不期望得到回答，自顾自拿了杯加了蜂蜜的温水，一点点喂给张艺兴。尽管后者万般不情愿，但的确是渴了，于是顺从地吞咽了下去。  
说来奇怪，边伯贤对张艺兴的称呼非常多变，从带着依赖的“哥哥”，到独立平等的“艺兴”，再到性事里情到浓处的“宝贝”，像是要逼迫他快速适应这拐了180度的复杂关系一样，直白地提醒张艺兴，团队里弟弟们的哥哥是他，成熟强大的男人是他，队友不可告人的暗恋对象也是他。  
张艺兴就像只懵懵懂懂的小羊，又香又软又可口，谁都想骗到手吃得干干净净。可小羊现在晃着漂亮纤细的小蹄子，眼看就要跑走了。潜伏多时的狩猎者们哪能允许到嘴的猎物擅自逃跑，设下了甜蜜的陷阱，要把小羊拖回窝里牢牢锁住，哪都不准去，每天都要欺负到他哭出来才肯罢休。

“哥知道为什么我是第一个吗？”  
边伯贤力道适中地给张艺兴按摩着手臂肌肉，低声问道。  
虽然他没有明说，可是张艺兴再迟钝也听得出他在指什么。他为这句话里透露出的暗示而感到心惊。第一个？意思是说还会有别人？  
不过，这句问话里倾诉的成分明显大过引起谈话的意图，因此他保持沉默，黝黑的眼珠一动不动地望着覆在他身上的弟弟。通常来说，边伯贤总是活泼又热情，像只讨人喜欢的小狗狗。像现在这样，面容被掩在房间灯光的阴影里看不真切，语气温柔沉稳中透露出少许令人不安的兴奋，是边伯贤从未展现过的模样。  
他隐约猜到发生了什么，但不敢去细想。潜意识里，他知道这可能是因为自己。但这种设想未免有自大的嫌疑，把另一个人的巨大变化全部归结于自己，并不是张艺兴谦虚的本性能够默许的想法。因此他只是安静地看着事态的发展，默默判断着合适的时机，能让自己逃离这深不可测的漩涡。

边伯贤低低的声音再次响起，尾音带着一丝愉悦。  
“为什么第一个？因为我最会伪装啊，明明生气到想把哥哥脖子锁上项圈，不准穿衣服，关在屋里哪里都不准去。”  
“但还是可以假装哥哥只是我的队友和同事，对哥哥笑着说话。”  
他温柔地抚开张艺兴额头微微汗湿的刘海，目光专注而深情。  
“换了其他人，早就会把哥哥摁在地上操到哭出来，让哥哥上面下面都流着眼泪承认错误了吧。”

边伯贤这番话语里面露骨的暗示足以让任何处在张艺兴位置上的人心惊胆战，但张艺兴选择性忽略了让他不舒服的部分，敏锐地捕捉到了边伯贤的用意和动机。  
“…我没有错。”  
他哑着嗓子，说了被侵犯之后的第一句话。  
“没有错？”边伯贤修长漂亮的手指按上他的唇瓣，“哥想要离开，我们怎么能允许？”  
“我没有想要离开。”  
张艺兴倔强地瞪着他。不管是现在的局势，还是公司唯利是图的本性，都明摆着指向如今的决策。这是对两方变相的保护，而行程冲突的说法，不过是公司急于撇清关系而让他承担所有骂名的聪明公关。公司的嘴脸他知道，但为了做到音乐梦想与对兄弟的承诺两全，他不得不接过这样的重担。  
不过，整件事情他问心无愧，有什么错误可言？  
“哥理解我们得知哥不参加回归时的心情吗？”  
边伯贤用指尖顶开他的双唇，手指探进去色情地抚摸张艺兴软热的舌尖。  
那几乎成为了压倒每个人的最后一根稻草。张艺兴怎么能这样丢下他们，在他们无论如何也接触不了的地方，对着其他人露出甜甜的笑，和别的男人勾肩搭背？  
他微微眯起眼睛，猛的抽出手指，狠狠地吻了上去，像是要发泄出心里所有的怒火和委屈一样，用力吮吸着对方饱满的下唇，舌头伸进去四处搅动，吻得张艺兴几乎喘不过气，脸颊泛起两抹红晕。  
“唔…唔嗯...”  
边伯贤恶劣地戳弄他的舌，毫无节奏可言的亲吻不给张艺兴任何讲出完整句子的机会。直到他心情稍稍平复，才放过了被亲得失神的漂亮青年，转而有一下没一下地啄吻他薄薄的耳尖。  
张艺兴被气的偏过头去不再看他。边伯贤有些害怕似的，立刻捏住他的下巴，把他的脸扳回来，张艺兴又扭了过去。对方的手指固执地再次扣上他的脸，这回用了几分力气不让他再动。  
张艺兴也懒得挣扎，干脆恹恹地闭了眼。

“哥…艺兴哥，你能不能看着我…看着我…”  
边伯贤轻轻呢喃道，声音一反刚刚的强势，变的脆弱而委屈，像是随时会哭出来一样。张艺兴被这突如其来的变故弄得不知所措，下意识要安慰他，却立刻想起了刚刚边伯贤对他的侵犯，于是冷酷地选择了沉默。  
肩膀上突然传来湿润温热的感觉，张艺兴震惊地睁大眼睛。  
边伯贤伏在他肩膀上，哭了。  
“对不起，哥…对不起…我不知道怎么办…对不起… ”  
边伯贤纤细的手指依赖地紧紧抓着张艺兴的衣服，热乎乎的眼泪和呼吸全喷洒在他肩颈上，嘴里语无伦次地道歉，像做错事的孩子在祈求家长的原谅。  
张艺兴心情复杂地转头看着他毛茸茸的后脑勺。侵犯了他的罪魁祸首在一秒内完成了从恶人到小可怜的无缝转变，哭哭唧唧很是伤心，活像被压在床上欺负了一个多小时的人是他一样。  
原谅他真的不知道该怎么处理这突发事件。

好在门口一个熟悉的声音突然响起，把张艺兴从不知所措的状况里解救了出来。  
“边伯贤。”  
金钟大施施然走了进来，脸上带着一贯的和善微笑，手里拿着一碗热腾腾的菜心粒粥。  
边伯贤抬起头来，眼睛还有点泛红，但已经止住了眼泪。他对着金钟大露出个挑衅的笑，越过他走出房间，没有再看张艺兴一眼。


	2. Chapter 2

金钟大不跟边伯贤计较，走过来将粥放在床头。他的手指搭上露在穴口外面的细细一截电线，轻轻将跳蛋拽了出来。椭圆的玩具压过敏感的肠壁，激得张艺兴一个哆嗦。跳蛋滑出来的时候还带着透明粘腻的肠液和融化的润滑剂，淫靡极了。  
“哥吃点东西吧？”  
金钟大就跟没看见似的，语气温和地询问，仿佛他们在哪处高级的餐馆，而不是空气中弥留着浓浓欢爱气息的小房间。张艺兴也就压下自己赤裸着下身被弟弟看光的尴尬，从善如流地选择了配合。  
“…嗯。”  
菜心粒粥煮的很香，闻起来就让人食指大动。张艺兴猜测着这大概又是哪个队友的手笔，还特意学会了中国清淡的传统粥做法。  
队友…  
一想到这个词，他的心跳就漏了一拍。原本只是再正常不过的同事，队友，好兄弟，什么时候变成了这样荒诞的关系？

金钟大看着有点失神的哥哥，眼神黯淡下来。  
就算我站在你面前，哥也看不见我吗？  
他拿起跳蛋，“咔哒”一声打开，把小小的钥匙取了出来，在张艺兴惊愕的目光中打开了手铐。直到手腕上的束缚松开来，张艺兴还愣愣地盯着金钟大。  
他还以为这手铐是绝对不会允许打开的呢。  
的确，不打开手铐也可以喂粥，但是金钟大是故意的。他解开了边伯贤给张艺兴戴上的手铐，就像是削弱了前者的权威一样。本来这家伙作为第一个可以侵犯艺兴哥的人，就占尽了优势和便宜，势必会在艺兴哥心里留下怎么努力都不可能完全覆盖的印记。但现在， 比起唱白脸的边伯贤，艺兴哥心中的天平当然会偏向唱红脸的他。  
玩计谋，谁不会啊？  
不管平常再怎么温柔无害，只要事关艺兴哥，他的心机可以深到无法想象。如果能在艺兴哥心中占据一席之位，他愿意付出一切，毫不留情地伤害任何人。包括他自己。

嘴角自然上翘，看上去总是温柔和善的男人帮张艺兴拉好被子，端起粥。在对方游移不定的目光飘过来的那瞬间，他的眼神重新变得温暖干净，仿佛真的只是过来送食物的一样。  
金钟大舀起一勺粥，米粒在长时间的搅拌下已经软糯变碎，菜心绿油油的几粒，点缀在洁白的粥里。闻到粥的香气，张艺兴才意识到自己一路舟车劳顿，刚到就去公司商讨事宜，之后回到宿舍又…发生了这种事情，算下来他已经将近12个小时没有吃饭了，肚中空空如也。  
“谢谢你，钟大。”  
他礼貌地道谢，伸手想接过粥碗，对方却把调羹送到了他嘴边，温热的粥轻轻沾上他的嘴唇，他下意识张开了嘴，吞下了一口粥。热乎乎的粘稠液体顺着食道滑落进胃，恰到好处的温度熨贴得他发出一声满足的小小叹息。

“我来吧？”  
他有点不好意思像个病号一样让弟弟喂他，虽然他刚刚的确接受了心理和身体的双重摧残，但还不至于虚弱到那个地步。再加上金钟大既然能出现在这里，还能帮他解开手铐，就绝不可能是无辜的旁观者。这种情况下，张艺兴实在不希望他们过早地跨过两人都心知肚明的那条线，做出超出兄弟情谊的亲密举动。虽然自己再次被抱大概是一个迟早会发生的事实，但他更希望把自己放在一个被动的身份上，并不打算因为无法改变的未来而破罐破摔。  
金钟大露出了他惯常的友好微笑，嘴角可爱地上翘：“可是，我想喂哥。”  
“还是让我自己——”  
“嘘。”金钟大的指尖压上张艺兴的嘴唇，语气缱绻如情侣间的甜言蜜语，“哥的手很美，我可不舍得把它们再锁起来。”  
于是张艺兴安静了下来，乖顺地一口口吞咽着喂过来的粥，不敢再说话了。

一碗粥终于喝完了。金钟大看起来非常享受喂的过程，甚至颇有些遗憾地看了一眼碗底。他将碗放下，抽了张纸巾给张艺兴轻轻擦嘴唇。  
他的哥哥没有反抗，顺从地任由他动作。两人隔得很近，额头几近贴在一起，温暖湿润的鼻息暧昧地缠绕。张艺兴漆黑浓密的眼睫随着金钟大手上擦拭的力道轻轻颤动，仿佛两弯脆弱的鸦羽扇。黑白分明的眼眸不安地望着他，泛着一层莹润的水光，像只小羊。  
金钟大擦着擦着，就把纸巾团成球随意一丢，捧着张艺兴的脸亲了上去。

他的亲吻跟边伯贤的强势不太一样，更像是春风细雨的温柔。温热柔软的舌尖先轻轻舔舐唇瓣，再慢慢钻进去，压住对方软绵绵的舌头慢慢品尝。  
“兴兴哥，你真甜。”  
他低声说道，多情似水的眼睛专注地看着张艺兴，眼眸里深沉的爱恋能让所有与他对视的人脸红心跳不已。  
张艺兴并不例外。他白皙的脸颊慢慢泛起艳红，呼吸变得轻而急促，不自觉微张着嘴。这几乎是宣告主人放弃反抗，要敞开门户任由对方侵犯的信号了。可金钟大并没有借此机会长驱直入，而是浅尝辄止地给了张艺兴一个安抚性的吻，就绅士地拉开了两人之间的距离。  
他直起身下床，走到张艺兴的背包旁边开始翻找。

张艺兴回过神来，开始微微恼怒自己的妥协，却同时有些难以启齿的愧疚。大概是因为刚刚对待伯贤时毫不留情的抗拒态度，和现在对待钟大的半推半就形成了过于强烈的对比，便觉得自己很有些偏袒了。但下一秒，他有些自嘲地想，这种被强迫的事情，又谈何公平？  
“哥，想听音乐吗？”  
金钟大不知什么时候已经回到了床上，指尖捏着一个小巧的黑色mp3，还拖着一根显然主人疏于打理的耳机线，乱七八糟地缠绕在一起。张艺兴认出那是自己的东西，有些羞赧地笑了笑。  
“谢谢。”  
钟大果然是善良又温柔的啊。  
此时的张艺兴天真地这么想到。

金钟大闻言，露出个温和的笑，体贴地帮张艺兴把耳机线理顺，却没有立刻将mp3递给他，而是很感兴趣地翻看着里面的歌曲。  
“哥喜欢很多中文歌呢，”他随口问道，“有韩文歌吗？”  
金钟大的举动出乎张艺兴的意料，但他当然不会不识时务到提出对方不能看他的个人隐私——况且喜欢的歌曲也不是什么隐私的东西。于是他假设对方只是想跟他亲亲密密地挤在一起听歌。  
“有我们组合的歌。”  
张艺兴谨慎地回答道。他其实有些前辈男团和女团的歌曲，但是在这种时候交代出来似乎并不是一个聪明的选择。

“哥应该很熟悉这些歌了吧？”  
金钟大笑着问道。  
“...嗯。”  
对方突如其来的笑让张艺兴心头浮起一丝不详的预感。果然，下一刻金钟大就不知道从哪里掏出来一个方方正正的包装袋，利落地撕开，抽出了一个半透明的塑胶套。  
张艺兴怎么也想不通为什么上一秒还是友好和平的交谈，下一秒对方突然就要上他，但他还是凭本能向后缩去，手指攥紧了被角。  
“钟大…”  
他无助地唤道，企图阻止另一个弟弟对自己的侵犯。这显然是无用功，因为金钟大不为所动地扣住他纤细的手腕拖向床头，手铐清脆的落锁声象征着他失去了保护自己的力量，只能任人宰割。

“哥总是会利用自己漂亮的脸来让别人心软，”金钟大宠溺地看着他，“把哥锁起来，就不能对着别人露出这副可爱的模样了吧？”  
“我没有。”  
接二连三被队友自顾自施加在他身上的描述让张艺兴有点生气了。  
边伯贤表现得仿佛他是什么求之不得的珍宝一般，那种可怕的爱恋压得他几乎喘不过气来，现在金钟大也是这个样子，温柔和善的表皮下藏着深不见底的独占欲。他可从不认为自己有什么让人趋之若鹜的宝贵特性，不就一副过得去的皮囊和一点音乐上的天赋。要论长相，不说诺大的娱乐圈，就是他们的组合里，世勋灿烈长得那才叫惊为天人；要论天赋，钟大伯贤的嗓子比他软绵绵的汽水音更是不知好上多少；他真的不明白为什么他的队友像嗅到猎物的狼一样紧紧围着他打转，对着他硬邦邦又不解风情的身体欲求不满。  
“哥不知道自己有多迷人，外面那群粉丝对着哥尖叫的时候，脑中想的一定都是怎样才能把哥欺负到哭出来。”  
金钟大对他的恼火不以为意，低着脑袋自顾自将避孕套推开，把mp3放了进去。他仔细地让耳机线露在外面，把塑胶套口扎紧，微笑着对张艺兴晃了晃。  
张艺兴皱着眉头不想理他，但是他的目光忍不住在金钟大手上打转，隐忍着怒火和不安的模样像只落入陷阱的漂亮小兽。  
“哥在听音乐的时候都会很沉醉，经常听不见我叫你。”金钟大的眼眸变得深邃，指尖不知何时触碰上了他的腿间，按压着还未完全闭拢的穴口，轻轻搔刮尚有些红肿的细嫩肠肉。  
“每到这种时候，我就想让哥用下面含住哥最喜欢的mp3。”  
“哥的眼睛只用看着我就好了，耳朵也只用听我说话。哥想听歌的话，我们用这里听好不好？”

小巧的mp3顺从地被小穴吞下，在避孕套自带的润滑下被推往深处。金钟大的手指仿佛有魔力，张艺兴觉得自己的身体像是比平常敏感了好几十倍一样，手指抚摸肠壁的细微感觉被无限放大，刺激得他不停收缩着肠壁，闭紧了眼睛大口喘气，性器也慢慢挺立起来。  
金钟大跟边伯贤一样执着于找到那处敏感的软肉玩弄调教。很快在张艺兴无法抑制的一声呻吟中，mp3被卡在了微微凹陷的前列腺上。金钟大的手指抽出来后，小穴慢慢合拢，完全含住了吞进去的东西，只露出长长的一截白色耳机线在穴口外面。  
“哥有条可爱的尾巴。”  
金钟大笑眯眯地评价道。要是在平常，张艺兴一定会再次感叹对方孩童般活泼可爱的性格；但现在这种场合，他只想给对方几句国骂。  
“钟大，我不喜欢这样。”  
他尽量平复着异物进入身体带来的不适，语气中带上几分抗拒。  
“我只是想和哥玩个小游戏。”  
金钟大有点委屈似的，凑上来亲吻张艺兴的唇。他的舌头仿佛也带了魔力，舔过张艺兴敏感的上颚时，惹得后者激烈的反抗，发出小兽一样的呜咽鼻音。金钟大吮吸他软软的舌和饱满的唇，张艺兴吞咽不下的涎液顺着嘴角滑落，被他尽数用舌头卷回口中。  
在张艺兴被他亲吻得昏昏沉沉时，他感到身体深处有什么东西开始有节奏地微微震动，刺激得他挣扎起来，软绵绵的腿攀上金钟大的腰，像是拿不准主意要推开还是拉近。金钟大似乎对此感到满意，伸手握住张艺兴的大腿，让对方缠紧了自己的腰。

他拿起耳机戴上，露出一个开朗的笑容。  
“是我最喜欢的歌呀。”  
“你...唔嗯...拿出去...”  
mp3抵在脆弱敏感的腺体上毫不留情地震动，快感如潮水一般席卷而来，让张艺兴全身都酥了。他纤瘦的腰肢忍耐不住地扭动，白皙的手指紧紧攥住手铐冰凉的锁链，浓密的睫毛被泪水湿润成一簇簇的，委屈地看着对方。  
金钟大被心爱的哥哥这么一看，差点没把控住自己。他努力调节自己的呼吸，不想让张艺兴知道他对自己的影响有多大。实际上，对方一句撒娇的请求就能让他心甘情愿给出一切，可惜哥哥总是把他当作温柔和善的弟弟，在他身上投注的目光与关注更多是出于对幼弟的关爱，而不是在看待一个独立强大的男人。  
要是哥哥愿意继续留在他们身边，他也愿意把自己对哥哥的爱恋隐藏起来，和其他几个人一样，扮演乖巧弟弟的角色。但是现在哥想要离开他们——这怎么可以？怎么能允许哥哥和他们分开？  
他有力的手掌按压上张艺兴白皙平坦的小腹，温热的掌心下是哥哥锻炼出来的整齐腹肌，紧致而柔软，是抱起来最舒服的状态。  
“什么歌？”  
他固执地询问。

张艺兴快要崩溃了，mp3在插着耳机的状态下明明不会震动得很厉害，可大概是那处过于敏感，每一丝刺激都会原封不动，甚至放大数十倍地传给他的大脑，反馈回来的快感再过电似的传到全身。连金钟大扣住他膝盖的手指微微摩挲，都能让他哆嗦着蜷紧脚趾。持续的刺激让他粉嫩的性器竖得笔直，顶端已经渗出了透明粘腻的液体，颤颤巍巍地需要温柔的爱抚。  
他终于察觉出一丝不对劲。  
是粥。  
粥里面加了什么？能让他身体变得更敏感的药吗？  
张艺兴看着金钟大眼里几乎能溢出来的温柔爱意，微微上翘的嘴角，突然觉得毛骨悚然。  
这五年里，他到底惹上了什么样的怪物？

像是看出了张艺兴眼底的恐惧，金钟大露出一个无奈的笑容，侧头亲吻张艺兴圆润的膝盖。那上面有早年练舞留下的老茧，既不精致也不娇嫩，他却轻柔地吻遍了整块突出的硬骨。

“不要怕，”他温和地安慰道，“我不会让自己伤害哥的。”  
他的语气既真挚又诚恳，张艺兴自嘲地猜测在对方的心目中，侵犯大概是不算一种伤害的。可这样的强迫本就不应该，更何况金钟大和边伯贤，也许还有其他人的参与，他们出于各种各样的目的一起计划了这次事件。这让他感到害怕和迷茫，仿佛一夜之间自己成了所有人狩猎的对象，他们把莫须有的罪名扣在他身上，想尽手段占有他，而他直到被边伯贤抱之前还懵懂地以为他们只是队友和兄弟。  
他们到底想要什么？想从他这里得到什么？他的爱吗？这种强迫和忍让的戏码怎么可能让他，一个没有任何受虐倾向的正常人，爱上一个施暴者？还是他们只是想得到他的身体？先不论自己的身体到底哪里诱人了，如果真是那样，又何必浪费这么多时间来表露心意？

“哥不用多想，相信我就好了。”  
金钟大显然看出了张艺兴的茫然，又补充了一句，似乎是想让他安下心来。  
果然就算变成了强迫别人用肚子听歌的变态，钟大也是个温柔善解人意的变态。

张艺兴无奈地看着对方。  
“你先把我放开。”  
“如果哥猜对了现在放的是什么歌，我就把哥放开。”  
张艺兴盯着他的眼睛，不敢相信对方有那么好说话，但他还是暂且安静了下来。过了一会儿，他忍受着一旦专注感受就汹涌而来的快感，艰难地问：“Monster？”  
他是瞎猜的。其实单凭肠道感觉，根本就不可能识别出来。他又不是录音带播放器，怎么可能插个东西就知道是什么歌。眼下这个答案特别特别应景，但不像是对方会选择的歌曲，可一时间他脑中也想不起来别的歌，就随便说了出来。  
金钟大伸手扯掉耳机。张艺兴仔细观察他表情时，后穴猝不及防一痛，随后火热坚硬的性器就撞了进来，惊得他呻吟一声。

“这是回答错误的惩罚。”  
金钟大握住他精致的胯骨，只冷淡地说了一句，就发狠似的往里面撞去。Mp3被撞到了更深的地方，取而代之的是粗长性器的头部，毫不留情地碾压过脆弱的软肉。张艺兴敏感的身体根本承受不住这可怕的快感，金钟大只抽插了几下，他就颤抖着射了精，可性器立刻又站了起来，被对方轻松地握在手里把玩。  
侵犯的力道又狠又快，还带着隐约的怒意，一下下像是要把他钉穿在床上。张艺兴被他操得腰都软了，泪水顺着眼角滑下来，喘着气求饶。  
“慢点…不要了…钟大你慢点…”

对方不闻不问，每次都狠狠顶到最深处，握住他要害的手上下滑动，食指指尖揉弄着剥开头部的小孔，往里面钻着顶到敏感的内壁，无名指和小指托住沉甸甸的囊袋上下色情地抚摸。张艺兴被他弄得呻吟里都带了哭腔，手指尖酥麻到什么都握不住了。  
“钟大…呜…钟大…不要了…”  
金钟大低头吻掉他眼角的泪，手指却在张艺兴即将释放时握紧，硬生生把他的欲望逼了回去。  
“哥先等一下。”  
他轻柔地解释道，身下动作却愈发凶狠，每次抽插都能听到噗嗤的水声。张艺兴无法控制地流着眼泪，小腹绷的紧紧的，嘴里胡乱地求着金钟大让他释放出来，抽噎着说自己什么都听他的。  
“那哥还走不走？”  
金钟大趁机诱哄道。  
“不走…我不走了...钟大…”  
得到了自己想要的答案，哪怕只是哥哥神智不清时的回答，金钟大感觉心脏都被幸福的感觉填满，是几乎要溢出来的满足。他不再刻意忍耐，而是最后深顶几下后，抽出性器对准张艺兴的酒窝射了出来。乳白色的粘稠液体顺着他泛红的脸颊流下来，又沿着下巴流到锁骨浅浅的凹坑里，慢慢积成一小洼。  
张艺兴还没有被允许释放，因此他被快感逼得昏昏沉沉的眼睛没有看清金钟大此刻的表情，但几乎是立刻，对方就重新低下头，张嘴含住了他的性器。湿热的舌头绕着头部打转，用力地吮吸按压着敏感的小孔。张艺兴近乎哀泣地呜咽一声，膝盖夹紧对方的肩膀，射在了金钟大口中。  
后者立刻尽数咽了下去，还意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴角。

“哥的东西很好吃。”  
他评价道，一点也没有意识到他刚刚说了什么惊人的话。好在另一个当事人此刻还因为快感得以释放而止不住的抽泣，并未多加在意。金钟大扯着耳机线把mp3抽出来，又帮张艺兴解开了手铐，把他整个人抱进怀里，安抚地亲吻他冷厉的眉骨和高挺的鼻梁。  
张艺兴慢慢在金钟大温暖的拥抱里回过神来，却令人惊讶地没有躲开，而是伸手抓着金钟大的上衣，把脸埋在他的颈窝里，有点依赖地靠着。金钟大低头吻了吻他的额头，微微收紧了拥住他的手臂。  
两个人像情侣一样亲密无间地温存了一会儿，谁都没有出声打破沉默。

直到门被礼貌地敲响，金俊勉有点担忧的声音隔着薄薄的门板响起。  
“艺兴？钟大？我们可以进来吗？”

 

“让他们进来吗？还是想我再陪你一会儿？”  
金钟大伸手轻轻理顺张艺兴额前的刘海，语气轻柔地征求他的意见。  
“让他们进来吧。”  
张艺兴小声说道，听起来很疲惫。金钟大给他拿了杯水，又帮他把身子擦干净，衣服穿好。张艺兴似乎真的是累了，全程恹恹地任由他动作。尽管他衣服下面隐藏的全是吻痕和指印，但很快就恢复了可以见人的整齐外表。  
金钟大过去把门打开了。

金珉锡，金俊勉和金钟仁鱼贯而入，为首的两个年长者看起来忧心忡忡，金钟仁则是一副快要哭出来的样子。  
“灿烈呢？”  
金钟大似乎很惊讶只有他们三个。  
“他不想和我们一起。”  
金俊勉尽量平静地解释道，但张艺兴还是一眼就看出了好脾气的队长隐忍着的怒意。  
显然事情并没有这么简单。

金钟大沉默地看了张艺兴最后一眼，转身出了房间，把地方留给剩下的四个人。金钟仁小心地挪到张艺兴身边，像是有点愧疚似的不敢看他。  
“哥。”  
他小声唤道。  
“钟仁。”  
张艺兴拍拍他的手。他现在有点紧张于待会如何向队友解释自己的选择，但不可抑制地为队中终于还有正常的，不是上来就想把他扒光的队友而感到高兴和放松。更何况两个他经常倾诉心声的年长哥哥，还有一个跟他常年练舞练出默契的弟弟，几乎是他最能敞开心扉的人。如果连他们也要变成他所陌生的样子的话，他可能真的就要不顾一切的，不管翻窗也好，绝食威胁也好，都要逃到机场回国去了。

金俊勉把桌前的椅子拉过来，有点拘谨地坐下，模样很像正在斟酌如何向受害者道歉的凶手家属。另一个哥哥则放松的多，在床尾坐了下来。  
最终他们是以都暻秀开始的话题。这显然是违背一向不喜欢过多参与谈话的都暻秀本人意愿的，但是既然当事人不在场，又不够谨慎地提供了金俊勉一个很好的理由被提及，于是他的名字被不客气地用来当做开场白，几近凝结的气氛也开始逐渐回温。  
“暻秀正在拍电影，赶不回来。他前天才搭的飞机离开，临走前让我转交给你这个。”  
金俊勉拿出一个棕色的信封，封口整齐地用胶水粘好，是严肃的弟弟一丝不苟的风格。

张艺兴伸手接过来。信封意外地有重量，而且透不过光。  
“里面…咳…是什么？”  
他嗓子有点哑，金俊勉连忙给他手里塞了一杯水，金钟仁则看起来更愧疚了。  
“他没让我们知道。暻秀说你想看的时候再看，不着急。”  
金珉锡温言安慰道。  
于是张艺兴把信封放到了床头的抽屉里，打算有机会独处时再看。

大概是这封来自前天的信件说明了他们——他们所有人——都早已提前两天知道今天会发生什么，但是却依旧放任张艺兴傻傻地自投罗网，在场的三人都有种当了帮凶的愧意。气氛又变得沉重，可在这种情况下保持沉默显然不是个好选择，于是金珉锡谨慎地试图引起谈话。  
“艺兴，这次回来累吗？”  
“哥不用安慰我了，我已经接受了。”  
张艺兴跳过了中间所有的嘘寒问暖你来我往，很有个人风格地跳到了谈话的最后一步，弄得金俊勉一下子哑口无言。他看上去很努力地想找点安慰的话，可是张艺兴又直说了不用安慰，可怜的队长将求助的眼神投向队内的大哥。  
于是金珉锡倾身向前，捏了捏张艺兴的肩膀。  
“艺兴，我们完全理解并且支持你的选择，但是…”  
他没有把话说完，张艺兴的心也一点点沉到谷底。脑中有个死气沉沉的声音帮他补全了后面的三个字。  
但是...对不起。

金钟仁猛的站起身来，冲着金俊勉和金珉锡怒目而视。  
“明明不用妥协的——”  
他的指责不是针对一个人的，但金俊勉从刚刚开始就压抑着的怒火明显爆发了。  
“他们就是群疯子，你以为我们不想——”  
“你根本没有想过反抗！”  
金钟仁大步走到他面前，阴影把对方整个笼罩住。  
金俊勉真是被他气狠了，从没有跟别人红过脸的男孩子站起来，狠狠推了金钟仁一把。  
“对！我没有！因为我不敢！怎么能冒险——”  
“你就惦记着团队！你有没有想过艺兴哥的感受！”  
金钟仁像只发怒的熊，攥紧了拳头低沉地咆哮着。  
金俊勉看起来拿不准主意是揍对方一拳还是吼回去一句比较有效，金珉锡赶快上前帮他做出了选择，阻止了这场突如其来的吵架。  
“喂，都坐下来，别让艺兴有压力。”  
他有点抱歉地看了一眼张艺兴。

房间里又安静下来，张艺兴感到压抑。  
尽管两个人吵架时不忘记克制地把事件始末掐头去尾，但只要有点想象力就大致可以推断出发生了什么。张艺兴不敢去细想边伯贤，金钟大，也许还有其他人是如何威胁中立的队友，逼迫着一向顾全大局的队长做出了袖手旁观的决定。实际上，想要威胁一个几乎完全依赖公众印象与粉丝生存的团队，办法实在是太多了，更别提这威胁是来自内部的队员。  
张艺兴脑中乱糟糟的。他本就缺乏睡眠，现在队友又接二连三地把兄弟情谊，疯狂的暗恋，他的梦想，团队的荣耀统统推到他眼前，仿佛他是唯一一个能做决定的人一般。  
他不想帮任何人做决定，可他们在逼他。

“对不起，”张艺兴有些虚弱地开了口，“谢谢你们的关心，但我想自己呆一会儿，可以吗？”  
“当然…当然可以。对不起。”  
金俊勉小声回答道，显然为自己的失礼感到抱歉，他拽着还想说些什么的金钟仁走出了房间。金珉锡走上前来张开双臂，张艺兴有些不知所措地望着他，前者并未在意他的不配合，自顾自给了他一个结实的拥抱，拍了拍他的手，随后一言不发地离开了。

张艺兴坐在原地一动不动。半晌，他伸手拿起床头柜上的mp3，戴上了耳机。  
金钟大刚刚逼迫着他认出来的歌曲被设置了单曲循环。是韩文版的《约定》。  
张艺兴作的曲，金钟大和朴灿烈填的词。

他不知道自己坐在原地听了多久的歌，熟悉的歌词和旋律一直在脑中回荡，他有点想哭，又觉得有点可笑。困意渐渐泛上来，他调小了mp3音量，摘掉一边的耳机，听着歌蜷起身子睡了过去。

待张艺兴醒来时，耳机已经被人摘下来了，他整个身子都被搂在一个高大结实的怀抱里，腰被身后人修长的手臂紧紧箍着。  
他望着对面的墙壁。在他睡着后，不知道谁贴心地把灯关掉了，只留一个小小的壁灯。这个房间里没有窗，张艺兴不知道现在是几点，但他推测应该已经是第二天的凌晨了。  
也许可以出门看一下。  
张艺兴脑中刚转过这个念头，就感觉腰上的手臂微微收紧。  
“哥醒了？”一个低沉的声音在耳边响起，像在撒娇又带着点委屈，“哥再睡下去，我就要忍不住把哥全身都亲一遍了。”


	3. Chapter 3

张艺兴轻轻抿了下唇。  
“灿烈。”  
“嗯。”  
身后高大的男人应了一声，却没有把横在他腰间的手臂放开，而是就着相拥的姿势把他翻过来，两个人面对面躺着。  
朴灿烈无疑是个特别漂亮的青年，五官明艳，身材修长。但也许是公司给的人设过于极端——时时刻刻都在开心地拍手大笑的人是绝对不存在的——因此他私下并不太爱笑，有时候还会显得有些暴躁。不过他在面对着张艺兴的时候，总是一副好脾气的模样，像只忠诚热情的大型犬。  
大概是因为过于明显的身高差，张艺兴并不常常和朴灿烈谈心，他们最多的交集是一起作曲编曲，交流一下音乐心得。因此对方和他几乎面贴面地躺在一张床上，是从未有过的经历。

朴灿烈嘴角微微上勾，桃花眼里漾满笑意，凑上前来亲吻了一下张艺兴挺拔的鼻尖。  
“可以吗？”  
他没有明说，但张艺兴很清楚他指的是什么。十二个小时之前的他还会傻傻地反问，但现在的他心里只有漠然，甚至有点惊讶于对方的直白。  
“随便你。”  
他移开了目光，小声回复道，懒得夺回身体的所有权了。

明眼人都看得出来张艺兴话里的冷漠和敷衍，但朴灿烈立刻咧开了一个灿烂的笑容，仿佛张艺兴刚刚宣布他要和自己结婚了一样。高大的男人翻身压上来，小心地撑住自己的重量，低头亲吻张艺兴嫣红的嘴唇。他的吻热情而克制，舌尖轻柔地摩挲着张艺兴的上颚，惹得后者发出细碎的鼻音。  
一吻终了，他微微拉开距离，亲昵地和张艺兴摩擦一下鼻尖。朴灿烈温热的呼吸里带着清爽的薄荷味，让张艺兴想起了外婆家夏日里依旧冰凉的井水，深绿花藤下忽而刮过的暖风。  
“艺兴，好喜欢你。”  
朴灿烈喃喃道，细碎地亲吻着张艺兴薄薄的耳骨和白皙的脖颈。他的哥哥生的英俊硬朗，从眉骨到鼻梁，再到下颌线都是冷厉的线条，却偏在不引人注意的地方带出那么一丝精致柔软的意味来，比如一揉就红的耳朵，纤细柔韧的腰，还有总是泛着粉的关节。这些哥哥自己都没注意到的可爱部位像宝藏一样等待着他发掘出来。

张艺兴身上的衣服早在边伯贤侵犯他的时候就被收了起来，似乎是要从根本上断绝他逃跑的后路。因此此刻他身上未着寸缕，白皙的皮肤上全是之前两个侵犯者留下的淫靡印记，是适合被人好好疼爱的状态。朴灿烈眼眸微深，俯下身来在张艺兴身体上制造新的痕迹。  
他有意要覆盖之前两个家伙留下的吻痕，专门挑那些深红的印子吮吸啃咬，重点关照了已经被蹂躏成艳红色的乳粒，像是要嘬出乳液一样用力。  
朴灿烈没有把张艺兴的双手束缚起来，之前边伯贤和金钟大给他喂的药剂也早已新陈代谢出体外，但张艺兴出于某些原因并没有反抗，只是双手扶着朴灿烈结实的肩膀，随着对方唇舌抚慰的节奏仰着头轻轻喘息着。  
很快他的身上就覆盖上了更多的红痕。朴灿烈似乎格外喜欢他的手，与他十指相扣，慢慢舔弄张艺兴精致的指骨节和白皙的腕骨，留下了湿漉漉的痕迹。

“哥哥，”朴灿烈觉得身下人的身体已经软了下来，便轻声问他，“我可以进来吗？”  
张艺兴抿着唇轻轻摇头，眼眸里却看不出明显的抗拒。  
“我不想…灿烈，我帮你用手弄出来好吗？”  
朴灿烈沉默地看着他，漂亮的桃花眼里似乎有受伤的情绪。他毛茸茸的脑袋埋到张艺兴的颈窝里，闷闷不乐地舔他的锁骨。  
“可是哥都准许那两个家伙抱了，为什么我不可以？”  
“我没有准许他们任何事情。”  
对方可怜的语气和表情没有让张艺兴心软。他知道朴灿烈跟前面两个人本质上没有区别，都是金俊勉口中的“疯子”——他们的表面还是温润可爱的，可是心里已经宛若深渊一般漆黑不见底。

下一秒，朴灿烈抬起头，毫无预兆地亲上张艺兴的右眼。他湿热的舌头一遍遍舔弄着张艺兴绒薄的眼皮，甚至试图钻进去直接舔舐他脆弱的眼球。张艺兴紧紧闭着眼，抿着唇，却不敢说出任何可能会让对方更加激动的话语。  
疯子。都是疯子。  
“哥闭上眼了，是准许我抱的意思吗？”  
朴灿烈轻柔地问道，居高临下地看着他湿润的眼睫轻轻颤抖着，嫣红的唇瓣被主人的唾液浸得晶莹剔透，像藏在布丁里的半颗樱桃。  
张艺兴没有回答他。

于是朴灿烈坚硬的性器头部抵上了入口，他低头看着小穴违背了主人的意愿，本能地吞咽着他的东西，穴口细嫩的褶皱被一点点撑平。  
“哥，你真美。”  
朴灿烈从来都不会吝啬于夸奖之词，哪怕是在这种场合。  
可他的夸赞只让张艺兴感到屈辱。他们一个接一个地来到这个房间，带着对他先入为主的指责，用性侵惩罚他莫须有的错误，仿佛张艺兴生来就是他们的东西，可以随意审判处置一般。  
这根本不是爱。是变态的占有欲。是自私疯狂的掠夺。

朴灿烈的动作渐渐大了起来，肠道已经很适应异物的侵犯，粗大的性器每每挤进去，都会被细嫩的肠壁牢牢吮吸按摩。朴灿烈有点不受控制地粗重喘息，双手扣住了张艺兴纤细的脚踝，大幅度地向上抬。张艺兴因为练舞而柔韧的腰肢毫无异义地接受了对方的摆弄，他修长白皙的大腿紧紧贴上胸膛，朴灿烈握着他的脚腕，让他洁白的脚掌踩上自己结实的肩膀。  
他偏头在张艺兴轻轻颤抖的脚背上落下几个吻，身下动作却大开大合，凶狠地侵犯着这种姿势下完全向他敞开的小穴。张艺兴开始还忍耐着呻吟，到后来似乎是被疼爱得狠了，双手无助地推着朴灿烈的胸膛，啜泣着想让他停下。朴灿烈哪里会听他的，捧着他的脸用拇指抹掉泪珠，嘴里温柔地哄他，下身动作却一点没留情，每下都撞到最深处，逼出一声声带着哭腔的求饶。  
“灿烈，灿烈…呜…不要了…”  
“嘘，不可以不要。”  
“我受不住了…求你…唔啊！慢一点…灿烈…”  
“乖，多喊几遍我的名字。”  
“灿烈…唔嗯…灿烈，灿烈…”  
张艺兴哭着喊他的模样太美了，朴灿烈简直想把他操死在床上。他喘着气加大了力度，一下下顶进去，每次都准确地碾过那处敏感的软肉。  
“呜…你这个骗子…你骗我…”  
张艺兴怎么都没想到自己明明听话地照做了，却换来了更加粗暴的侵犯，他委屈地骂朴灿烈，用胳膊肘撑着自己挣扎着向后躲。朴灿烈牢牢握住他的脚踝，轻而易举地把他拖回身下压住，惩罚似的狠狠掰开他的大腿向前顶，强迫张艺兴的腰微微悬空，白嫩挺翘的屁股被迫抬起来迎合他的动作。

张艺兴眼角带着泪小声呻吟，但很快他的表情就僵住了。他咬着牙开始用力推朴灿烈的肩膀，后者只当是情趣，轻松制住他的动作，却听见张艺兴从嗓子眼里挤出来的痛呼。  
“灿…灿烈，我的腰… ”  
糟了，哥哥的腰！  
朴灿烈猛然想起困扰张艺兴多时的腰伤，在自己过分得要把哥哥几乎对折的动作下，很有可能会复发。他心疼又懊悔，连忙将性器退出来，小心地把张艺兴放平，手足无措地看着他。  
“哥，我…对不起，我能做什么吗？”  
他知道张艺兴的腰伤经常疼的厉害，之前暗地里心疼，还专门去学了按摩的手法，但面对真正的突发情况时，他却束手束脚，只怕会加剧哥哥的痛苦。  
“我的包里面…”  
张艺兴痛得连话都说不全，洁白的手指紧紧攥着被单。朴灿烈连忙下床打开他的包，低头翻找着任何与治疗腰伤有关联的东西。  
是药膏？还是止痛片？  
张艺兴的包里乱糟糟的，哥哥总是不喜欢好好收纳东西。想到张艺兴总是懵懵的模样，朴灿烈嘴角逸出一丝微笑，手上动作却没停，把他包里所有写着中文韩文，他看得懂看不懂的东西都倒了出来。他快速地挑拣出几瓶药，疑似药膏贴片的几片东西，一股脑捧在手上。  
“哥，你看是不是这些…唔！”  
他刚转过身来，腹部就被狠狠打了一拳。  
朴灿烈痛苦地弯腰，手上的东西稀里哗啦撒了一地，他却使劲抬起头来看着张艺兴。对方早就没有了任何腰痛的模样，身上套了朴灿烈来的时候穿的浴袍，过长的袖子被卷了几折，露出半截布满吻痕的手腕。  
“对不起。”  
他小声说道，随后转身向门口跑去。

张艺兴记得朴灿烈胃不好，这样打他一定很痛，肯定没有力气再追上来。而宿舍的门都是可以从里面打开的，唯一需要门禁卡才能进出的大门...也许他运气好，可以捡到俊勉总是落在鞋柜上的卡。  
这并不是一次策划已久的逃跑行动，只是张艺兴一次大胆的尝试。他不觉得自己可以这样逃出去，但他被关在房间里太久，昼夜不分，连一丝阳光都没看见。他实在是太渴望出去了，哪怕就让他迈出这道房门也行。  
而且，万一他再也没机会出去呢？现在是他们轮流进来与他独处，要是之后他们打算一起进来怎么办？这可能是他最后一次能够逃出去的机会了，总得…总得试试。  
张艺兴一手拉着松松垮垮的浴袍，一手伸出去拧开门把手。房门打开了一条缝，他几乎是贪婪地向外望去。客厅里一片昏暗，窗外只有朦朦的暗光，那么现在时间大概是凌晨。这无疑是一个有利条件，其他人应该在睡觉，他穿着浴袍到街上拦出租车也不会被太多人看到——  
突然，一只手从他身后压上门板，“砰”的一声关上了张艺兴逃出去的路。他惊慌地倒退一步，撞进了一个结实温热的怀抱。  
朴灿烈低沉沙哑犹如恶魔一样的声音在他耳边响起。  
“宝贝，你想去哪里？”

张艺兴不敢置信地转身，看到朴灿烈就站在他身后，一只手还捂着肚子，另一只手撑在他耳边的门板上，嘴角勾着笑。下一秒，张艺兴身上的浴袍就被粗暴地拽了下来，朴灿烈有力的大掌扣住他的胯骨向上拎，把他整个人抱起来抵在了门上，坚硬的性器不打招呼就刺入了穴口，在张艺兴痛苦的呻吟声中顶到了最深处。  
在他整个人被钉在性器上动弹不得时，朴灿烈松开了卡住张艺兴腰的手，转而握住他的膝盖，引着他把腿盘到自己腰上。于是张艺兴全身的重量都落在了朴灿烈的性器上，小穴艰难地将滚烫的坚硬吞得更深，他呜咽着抱紧了朴灿烈的脖子，听见对方低沉的声音。  
“哥哥骗了我，”朴灿烈咬着张艺兴白皙的耳骨，“还打的我好痛，痛到快呼吸不过来了。”  
“可是怎么能让哥哥逃跑呢？我再痛也不会放手的，绝对，绝对不能让哥哥离开我。”

张艺兴想说自己根本没有离开，这群人为什么不能理解他的暂时离开是局势所迫，是为了让双方都变得更强大，有更多的资本与筹码来完成自己想做的事情？但朴灿烈的动作又快又粗暴，他被顶得喘不过气来，肚子像要被捅穿一样，根本没有办法说出完整的句子。  
“停下…灿烈…够了…”  
他艰难地恳求，朴灿烈根本不理他，托着他的大腿开始一步步往床边走，每走一步都故意往上狠狠顶弄，刺激得张艺兴又痛又爽，眼角都红了。他被抱到了床头，朴灿烈将性器抽了出来，把张艺兴翻过身来让他背对着自己跪坐。  
没等张艺兴缓过气来，他就从后面把人抱起来，再次摁到了自己坚硬的东西上。张艺兴的双腿被分开架在朴灿烈的大腿两侧，上半身被朴灿烈的胸膛压住，双手被扣在墙上。他柔韧的腰弯成优雅的弧度，脸颊狼狈地贴着冰凉的墙面。这个姿势逼迫他只能把朴灿烈的性器越吞越深，却连挣扎都做不到。  
“哥哭出来的样子很诱人。”  
朴灿烈贴着他泛粉的耳垂低语。  
“灿烈…”  
张艺兴真的害怕了，绝望和无法抑制的快感让泪意湿润了他的眼眶，又顺着脸颊流下来，把墙壁弄得湿漉漉的。朴灿烈跟边伯贤和金钟大不一样，前面两个人与他体型相近，要用手铐和药物才能让他毫无反抗之力，这让他感到尚有一丝希望。而朴灿烈比他高了将近一个头，修长有力的胳膊轻易就可以把他抱起来随意玩弄，他感受到的是力量和身型上的绝对压制，像强大的凶兽在戏弄猎物一样无路可逃。

朴灿烈对他的所有求饶和哭喊充耳不闻，只按照自己的心意摆弄着张艺兴。他就着这个姿势把身上的青年弄射了一次，又慢悠悠地顶弄着，看着张艺兴泛红的性器前端在墙上划出淫靡的胡乱痕迹，却始终不得释放。还有绯红的乳粒，被他玩到红肿坚硬后就残忍地置之不理，非要看着张艺兴流着眼泪，羞耻地在墙上自己蹭刮发痒的胸口。  
“宝贝，看你这个样子多可爱。”  
他恶劣地评价道，咬住张艺兴后颈薄薄的皮肉慢慢研磨，又情色地舔他的肩胛骨和蝴蝶骨，洁白的后背上遍布鲜红的吻痕和淫靡的湿润痕迹。  
朴灿烈像只发情的大狗，几乎舔遍了他能够得着的所有地方。他甚至轮流啜吸张艺兴纤细精致的十根手指，咬他带着薄茧的指腹，煽情地舔舐他泛着粉的指甲盖，在尝遍张艺兴全身的空隙，他时不时用羞耻的话语刺激着对方，享受哥哥因为害羞而突然收紧的肠壁。  
“兴奋得里外都湿透了，嗯？”  
“真是需要好好疼爱的样子啊。”  
“宝贝吸的好紧，很喜欢我这样吧？”  
张艺兴泪眼朦胧地回头看他，绯红的唇瓣微张，脸上湿漉漉的全是泪。他被快感冲击得神智不清，只觉得墙壁好凉，大腿好疼，身后有个结实温暖可以让他倚靠的怀抱，可是为什么不抱抱他？他满心都是委屈和害怕，想被人抱着温柔地亲吻疼爱，不想被摁在冰冷的墙面上掠夺。  
“…唔…灿烈…你抱抱我…”  
朴灿烈以为自己听错了，直到张艺兴哭着喊他的名字，语气里全是期冀。  
“灿烈…灿烈…抱抱我…”

说不出是什么感受，只觉得心脏一瞬间被幸福填得满满的，甜蜜多到要溢出来。朴灿烈连手指尖都在颤栗，把存心要惩罚对方的冷漠全抛到了脑后，完全没有心思去想这是不是哥哥设下的又一个甜美陷阱。他松开扣着张艺兴的手，从后面给了他一个温暖结实的拥抱，带着薄汗的火热胸膛紧紧贴着张艺兴微凉的后背，修长有力的胳膊从前面绕过，把张艺兴整个人都温柔地禁锢在自己怀里。  
“这样可以吗？”  
他小心翼翼地问道，不料张艺兴冰凉的指尖攀住朴灿烈横过他胸前的手臂，哭着把满脸的泪水都蹭到了他胳膊上。  
“要…要正面的…”  
朴灿烈抽出性器，扣着张艺兴的胯把他整个人转过来，他自己改跪为坐在床上，两条长腿微微弯曲拱起保护性的姿态，张艺兴被抱到他怀里，腿下意识缠上朴灿烈精壮的腰。  
“嘘，不哭了宝贝，这样可以吗？”  
张艺兴把脸埋在他胸前，闻言用鼻音发出轻细的“嗯”一声，像是有点不好意思。

朴灿烈亲吻他的发梢，温柔地把性器重新埋入他体内，细细研磨张艺兴的敏感点。快感一波波涌上来，弄得张艺兴浑身酥麻，被忽视已久的前端也给人捉在手里把玩揉捏，不出一会儿他就夹紧了朴灿烈的腰射了出来。  
朴灿烈又抽插了好一会儿，张艺兴在高潮的余韵里感受到对方的东西在涨大，青筋跳动，便扣紧了朴灿烈的肩膀等着他射出来。他迷迷糊糊的脑子告诉他，这群人大概是达成了一个瓜分他身体的条约，边伯贤第一个抱他，金钟大...金钟大帮他含了那处，朴灿烈作为最后一个，应该是射在里面了吧。  
他又有点悲凉地想，什么时候他可以这么客观理智地看待这件事情了？  
朴灿烈的性器顿在原地好一会儿，仿佛是在犹豫。半晌，张艺兴隐约听见对方低声骂了一句什么，性器随即抽了出来，浓稠的精液尽数射在了张艺兴的小腹上。

朴灿烈就着这个姿势和他温存了一会儿，有点恋恋不舍般亲他的脸颊和嘴唇，在他耳边说着哥我好喜欢你，很久都没有见了我很想你，哥出了新专辑一定要送我一份。  
张艺兴听着只觉得心中酸涩。这样的强迫怎么可能会有结果？接下来面对他的又是什么？  
等等。  
他被快感折磨得不太清醒的头脑里突然闪过一道灵光——朴灿烈不是最后一个。  
张艺兴不相信他们会好心地达成协议，谁都不准射在他里面。所以一定还有人排在朴灿烈后面，可是还有谁呢？  
一共八个人，四个人中立，三个人来过，还剩下…吴世勋。  
张艺兴浑身冰凉。  
所以，他一直如同兄长般爱护着的世勋，也有着这样的念头吗？

朴灿烈帮他擦洗了身子，临走前小心地问张艺兴能不能亲他一下。张艺兴沉默地看了他半晌，最终用嘴唇碰了碰朴灿烈的脸颊，高大的男人立刻用法式热吻回应了张艺兴敷衍的告别。  
房间里再次只剩下张艺兴一个人。  
他下床稍微活动了一下身子，走到床头柜旁拉开抽屉，都暻秀的信件还静静地躺在里面。  
张艺兴拿起信封，沿着边缘慢慢撕开，抽出一张硬硬的卡纸，上面是都暻秀整齐圆润的韩文。

哥，很抱歉我不能在宿舍迎接你，信封里是我欠哥的东西，先还给哥。  
顺祝哥新专大卖，我爱你

暻秀

他沉默地放下卡纸，将信封翻转过来。里面掉出薄薄一沓大面值韩币，还有一张宿舍的门禁卡。

他盯着这些东西看了一会儿，平静地把它们重新装回了信封里。随后，张艺兴的右手伸到床单下，摸索着拿出来一片薄而坚硬的东西。  
那赫然是一块未开封的锋利刀片。

七个小时前，金珉锡借着拥抱把它塞到了张艺兴手里。  
“做你想做的。”  
他说。


	4. Chapter 4

吴世勋不停地在客厅徘徊。其实半个小时前，他就已经可以行使自己在这场合作中获得的权力，去占据他渴望了好几年的哥哥，但他始终没能鼓起勇气推开那扇门。  
你在犹豫什么啊，吴世勋？  
他在心里恶狠狠地问自己，颇有些虚张声势的狼狈。

“吱呀——”  
面前的门突然打开了。张艺兴披着毯子，光着脚站在门后看着他，面容平静，看不出喜怒。  
面对着意外出现在他眼前的哥哥，吴世勋下意识脱口而出：“哥别光着脚，地上凉——”  
张艺兴低头看了一眼自己的脚。他不习惯像本地人一样穿着袜子在屋里走来走去，向来是随着故乡习惯光脚穿拖鞋的。如今没有拖鞋给他，他白皙的双脚便直接踩在冰凉的瓷砖上，脚趾微微屈起，精致的踝骨上是连成一片的鲜红痕迹，谁都看得出来那代表他经历了怎样的疯狂。  
吴世勋因为自己糟糕的开场白而感到懊悔，有点无措地看向对方，却看到张艺兴嘴角轻微地上扬了一下，快到他几乎以为那是自己的错觉。下一秒，张艺兴敛下眼睫，错开身子露出身后的房间。  
“世勋要进来吗？”  
他轻声问，沙哑的汽水音浸满了被肆意疼爱后初绽的风情，像带着露珠的洁白蓓蕾，开出了绯红的妖艳花朵。  
吴世勋舔了舔干燥的唇，伸手拉起岌岌可危地挂在张艺兴肩膀上的薄毯。他眼里映出对方精致锁骨上更加肆无忌惮的红痕，有点受惊似的别开目光。  
“哥…我——”  
“嘘，世勋，”张艺兴却打断了他，眼角带着温柔的笑意，“想要我吗？”

吴世勋僵在原地，任由张艺兴的胳膊绕过他的脖颈，下巴被对方的拇指和食指轻轻固定住。他顺从着哥哥的力道低下头来，张艺兴鲜红饱满的唇瓣离他只有半厘米的距离，近到吴世勋可以不费丝毫力气品尝哥哥甜美的味道。  
“想亲我吗？”  
张艺兴小声问他，他黑白分明的眼里是潋滟的水色，两人暖暖的呼吸交融在一起。  
吴世勋想起了两年前舞台上带着抹茶味道的亲吻，转瞬即逝的碰触让他当时浑身兴奋得发颤，几乎要不顾正在录制的节目，只想亲密地腻在张艺兴身边。  
现在张艺兴的嘴唇就在他眼前，吴世勋的心脏不听使唤地砰砰直跳，耳朵发烫，却丝毫不敢动。  
他敏锐的直觉告诉他，如果主动吻上去，可能有什么就会变得不一样了——

张艺兴似乎等的有点不耐烦，主动拉近了距离，丰润的唇瓣严丝密合地贴上了吴世勋干燥的双唇，试探着舔舐。他的舌尖灵活地探了进去，慢慢扫过吴世勋的齿列。  
后者发出一声微不可闻的喘息，双手交叉着在张艺兴腰后扣紧，顺从地任由对方侵犯。

两个人在亲吻中纠缠着向房间里移动，张艺兴一路占据着主动权，几乎是把吴世勋推到了床上，还不忘用脚勾上了房门。他在床上跪起身来，最年轻的弟弟英俊的脸庞染上了薄红，嘴唇带着润泽的水色，用手肘向后撑着自己，一双漂亮的狭长眸子无措地看着张艺兴。  
“哥，为什么…唔——！”  
伴随着他受惊的尾音，张艺兴三下五除二就把他的裤子连着内裤一起扒了下来，吴世勋微硬的性器毫无防备地裸露在空气中，随后就被含进了温暖的口腔。  
张艺兴当然没有任何经验，但身为同性，他心中清楚男性的敏感点，有些费力地用柔软的嘴唇包裹着吴世勋迅速涨大的坚硬，上下吞吐着。他的舌尖一直绕着顶部打转，偶尔用力舔一下。  
这手法实在有够直接粗暴，没有什么技巧可言，但第一次和人发生如此亲密接触的吴世勋哪里经受得了这么直接的刺激，再加上是心心念念的哥哥在给自己口交，他很快就感到小腹一阵酸胀，快感迅速聚积起来。  
等他意识到那是射精的前兆，手忙脚乱地想让哥哥把自己的东西吐出来时，已经晚了。  
浓稠的白浊粘满了张艺兴的舌面和唇瓣，因为吴世勋最后慌张的挣扎，性器滑落出来时还溅射了不少精液在张艺兴的下巴和锁骨上。后者表情淡然地扯起吴世勋的上衣抹了抹嘴，把嘴里的东西吐了出去。  
吴世勋还沉浸在初次高潮的快感里，身体酸软无力。看到张艺兴的举动，他有些委屈地抿了抿唇。他当然不敢妄想哥哥愿意把自己的东西吞下去，但是换做是他给哥哥服务，他一定会把哥哥的东西一点不剩地吃进肚子里的。  
不过说回来，哥哥为什么要这样对他...  
吴世勋猜测自己大概是唯一一个有此殊荣的人，因为边伯贤和金钟大出来的时候情绪似乎都不太好，朴灿烈更是一出来就坐到了沙发上，面无表情地揉着肚子。吴世勋对于情绪的感知一向敏锐，尽管那三人最近也是压抑着情绪的模样，但他立刻判断出他们都受了挫，至少哥哥绝对不是现在这样主动的。  
因此，在最后轮到他的时候，他更是加倍的小心谨慎，不敢轻举妄动。他唯一所求便是不要哥哥离开自己，如果必要的话，他甚至不介意放弃对张艺兴身体的觊觎。  
但现在张艺兴主动地索求——这是为什么？

“哥，”吴世勋坐起来，扣住张艺兴已经蘸了润滑剂要往后面探的手指，小心地制止哥哥的下一步动作，“为什么要这样？”  
“世勋不喜欢吗？”  
张艺兴无辜地反问，眼角泛着红，眼神纯真地仿佛在问吴世勋喜不喜欢一件衣服。  
吴世勋当然喜欢，喜欢的不得了，但是他更愿意互诉衷肠后水到渠成的交融，而不是现在这样，让他不得不警惕地怀疑对方真实目的的诡异局势。他张嘴想要否认，却到底还是渴望张艺兴的身体，又在对方主动的情况下依旧抗拒，未免有得了便宜还卖乖的嫌疑。  
于是他抿着唇没有说话。  
张艺兴安慰地笑笑，反扣住吴世勋的手拉向自己身后。他嫣红的嘴唇勾起好看的弧度，深深的酒窝要叫人要醉在里面，眼里映出璀璨的细碎光芒。  
“别怕，我喜欢世勋的。”

吴世勋脑子里轰地一声响，仿佛汹涌的洪水冲垮了勉强搭建起来的堤坝，饥饿的凶兽挣破了摇摇欲坠的铁笼。张艺兴总能让吴世勋不顾一切去追寻占有，一颦一笑都深深驻扎在吴世勋心里，沦陷不过是时间问题。他急切地探身，主动吻上了张艺兴的唇，舔舐对方敏感的上颚和牙床。修长的手覆上张艺兴挺翘的屁股，煽情地揉捏哥哥白皙柔软的大腿根和臀瓣，按压着娇嫩的会阴。  
张艺兴喉咙里发出难耐的呜咽声，有些承受不住似的闭上眼睛。吴世勋胡乱亲吻着他的脸颊和下巴，恨不得把张艺兴揉进自己的身体里。  
“哥，我也喜欢你…真的很喜欢你…”  
他喃喃地表白着心意，不敢相信自己真的听到了哥哥嘴里说出来的“喜欢世勋”。他曾经以为这辈子都得不到的人此刻就在他怀里，又乖又热情，像块刚出炉的草莓芝士蛋糕等着他品尝。

两人很快就赤诚相见，吴世勋模仿着自己来之前特意补习过的小视频里面的动作，蘸着润滑剂帮张艺兴扩张后面。他有力的食指和中指揉着粉嫩的穴口，慢慢探进去，肠肉柔软顺从地吞入他的手指，紧密地裹上来吮吸。  
“会不会痛？”  
吴世勋担心地问道。尽管张艺兴只是在他怀里轻轻喘着气，没有表现出很难受的样子，但吴世勋清楚哥哥一向善于忍耐，连比这严重几百倍的腰痛都能咬着牙扛下来，此刻就算不舒服张艺兴也不会说。他一点也不希望自己捧在心尖上护着的哥哥拿出忍耐腰伤的毅力，来强撑着他的索取。  
“不会。”  
张艺兴轻声回答道。  
“如果哥受不了，可以随时让我停下来。”  
吴世勋承诺道，丝毫没有意识到他刚刚说出了男人在床上最不可靠的约定之一。张艺兴轻笑一声，也不知道相信了没有。

小穴很快就扩张到可以勉强容纳四根手指。吴世勋托着张艺兴的大腿，让他整个人坐在了自己的性器上。张艺兴撑着吴世勋宽阔结实的肩膀，膝盖抵着床铺，腰身缓缓下沉。他才吞了一半就觉得腹内涨的厉害，蹙着眉想起身。吴世勋却扣住他精致的胯，坚定而温柔地往下压。  
“乖，再吞深一点。”  
他诱哄道。如果哥哥打算把他的性欲撩起来就逃，他是绝对不允许的。  
张艺兴有点恼怒似的抿唇，却没有拒绝。他垂着眼，顺吴世勋的力道向下坐，因为愈发明显的涨感而发出细碎的鼻音，白皙的手指扣紧了对方的肩膀。  
在他勉强快吞到底的时候，吴世勋松开了扶在他腰上的手。张艺兴猝不及防向下坠去，吴世勋的性器整根严丝密合地塞进了温热紧致的后穴，不知不觉又涨大了几分。  
“哈啊…世勋太大了…”  
张艺兴轻喘着埋怨，听起来更像甜腻的撒娇。  
“哥喜欢就好。”  
吴世勋悄悄松了一口气。如果哥哥露出任何对他的尺寸不满意的表情，他怕是能羞愧到想要当场躲起来。

他体贴地等待张艺兴缓过气来，这才开始试探着顶弄。小穴里面湿热而柔软，在他抽出的时候肠肉还紧紧吸上来挽留，爽得他几乎要当场交代出来——那就太丢脸了，吴世勋绝对不想让自己在哥哥心里留下早泄之类的糟糕印象。  
奈何他就是再有自制力，也低估了对方的的魅力。张艺兴似乎被他的尺寸弄得有些承受不住，在吴世勋耳边随着进出的节奏呜咽着呻吟。常年练舞的柔韧性让他的腰软得惊人，在吴世勋的动作下牵动着白皙的脊背和肩胛骨上下起伏，像一尾被人类捕获肆意侵犯的美人鱼。  
“哥，你好美。”  
吴世勋难以自持地亲吻他粉红的耳朵和带着薄汗的脖颈，修长的手臂环过张艺兴纤瘦的腰，把他紧紧压在怀里。平日里纯真干净的人一旦被拉下了神坛玩弄亵渎，带着情欲的无辜模样能引起所有人的征服欲。  
“世勋…唔啊…慢一点…”  
张艺兴被他顶得连完整的句子都说不出来了。初尝情事滋味的吴世勋根本没有什么九浅一深或者深入浅出的技巧，每一下都大开大合只顾着操到最深处，坚硬的性器把穴口撑得平滑紧绷，毫无褶皱。  
听到张艺兴带着哭腔的呻吟，他咬着牙减缓了速度，强迫自己慢下来。却又因为他实在没有经验，这突然的改变就不太像体贴的举动，反而像是要刻意搓磨对方的恶劣行为。张艺兴被他毫无章法的混乱节奏弄得大声啜泣起来，脸颊紧紧贴着吴世勋烫热的脖颈，把泪水都抹到了他肩膀上。  
吴世勋不知道为什么哥哥哭得更加厉害了，手忙脚乱地抚摸着他的脊背哄他。  
“怎么了哥？哪里不舒服吗？”  
“呜…你拿出去...我不要了...”  
“好我不弄了，乖，别哭。”  
吴世勋用上了所有的自制力，艰难地把性器抽出了温暖的小穴。他心中默哀着自己即将要在洗手间孤苦伶仃地安抚小兄弟的悲惨命运，喘着粗气亲吻张艺兴的侧颈，语气温柔地安慰他。  
“不哭了，嗯？”  
张艺兴却似乎很不满意地皱起眉头，伸手捉住吴世勋肿胀的性器，胡乱的套弄两下后就要重新往自己的后穴塞。吴世勋以为他被自己气糊涂了，连忙扣住张艺兴纤细的手腕。  
“哥，你做什么？”  
他声音沙哑地问道，心脏在胸腔里砰砰直跳。

张艺兴不答，只是使劲挣扎着想让双手重获自由。吴世勋怕他受伤，便不再桎梏他的动作，只是松松地扣着。张艺兴也不在意，一手扶着吴世勋坚挺的性器，一手撑着对方结实纹理分明的小腹，就要往下坐。但他刚刚被操得腰软，跪都跪不直，试了几次都没能坐准，火热的性器头部在穴口打着滑，就是进不去。  
刚刚吴世勋把他顶弄得即将射出来，却又把他承受不住的呻吟当了真，在紧要关头还真愣头愣脑地停了下来。欲望被生生截住，张艺兴现在神志都不太清楚，整个人像在情欲水里泡了一遍，只盼着有什么东西重新填满他。他透过模糊的泪瞧见吴世勋呆呆地坐在那里，也不来帮他，又气又急地锤了一下他的肩膀。  
“世勋进来…唔…放进来…”  
“什——什么？”  
吴世勋惊讶得破了音，却顾不上尴尬，死死盯着张艺兴。  
哥哥是在邀请他进去吗？真的可以吗？  
张艺兴瞪了他一眼，下颌还挂着未干的泪，眼角绯红，睫毛湿漉漉的，连声音都带上了几分急切的嗔怪。  
“你怎么这么笨啊…唔啊！”  
不用他再多说一句，吴世勋就提枪狠狠地撞了进去。张艺兴似乎还想埋怨几句，但话语在对方凶狠的进攻中统统化为破碎的呻吟，又被吴世勋吻住唇封在了口中。  
在猛烈的抽插下，很快张艺兴的情欲就再次被挑动起来，深红的性器跳动着涨大，头部的小孔流出晶莹的前液。眼看着他就要射出来了，吴世勋却突然掐紧了他性器的根部。  
欲望又一次被截堵，张艺兴难受得差点哭出来。  
“放开啊…哈啊…世勋…”  
吴世勋怜爱地亲吻他红通通的眼尾，身下毫不留情地顶弄着。  
“乖，等我一起。”

张艺兴怎么也没想到吴世勋还无师自通地解锁了新技能，刚刚只敢看着自己眼馋却不知道怎么下嘴的小狗崽，转眼就变成了怎么喂都喂不饱的小狼狗。无奈他自己引狼入室，此刻只能抽噎着吸住吴世勋的性器，随着他的节奏收紧穴口，只盼他赶快射出来。  
吴世勋咬着牙用力冲刺了几十下，终于松开了握住张艺兴性器的手。张艺兴积累了多时的快感终于被允许泄出，他仰着脖子无声地喘息，白浊尽数洒在两人的小腹上。吴世勋闷哼一声，在张艺兴体内射了出来。  
他就着相拥的姿势歇息片刻，小心地抽出性器。前三个家伙许诺给他作为最后一个占有哥哥的奖励——可以射在哥哥里面——并不如想象之中的令人愉悦，哥哥喘着气无力地靠在他身上的模样，让他感到愧疚而不是餍足。这本就是带着些许强迫性质的欢爱，虽然张艺兴表现出令人惊讶的温顺甚至主动，但吴世勋始终不会忘记是他们先做出了囚禁哥哥的恶劣行为。他们利用不光彩的手段，逼迫对方参与到这场并不公平的博弈中，就算是用爱的名义来掩饰，也不过是为他们见不得光的占有欲找的借口。  
张艺兴闭着眼睛，感觉到对方浓稠的精液灌满了后穴。精液温度比体温略低，敏感的肠壁被微凉的液体覆盖住，这感觉并不太好。虽然短短几秒内两者就达到了温度的一致，但后穴黏糊糊的，精液混合着润滑剂和肠液，让他生出了自己被弄得乱七八糟的微妙感。  
“我想洗澡。”  
他沙哑地小声说道。

吴世勋给他披上毯子，捞起他的膝盖和背，抱着他去了浴室。从房间到浴室的路说短不短说长不长，吴世勋不想死死搂着张艺兴，那未免显得太没自信和安全感；但他又实在害怕张艺兴给他一拳后直接跑出宿舍，因为那就间接证明了哥哥对他是敌视的，甚至恐惧的。光是想想那种场景，他的心就仿佛被泼了硫酸一般灼痛。  
因此他全程都像只护食的狼，紧张地看着张艺兴的一举一动，在自己感到不安的时候就低下头亲吻哥哥的额头。  
哥总不忍心在我亲他的时候打我吧？  
他侥幸地想到。

事实证明吴世勋想多了，张艺兴似乎真的就是想洗澡。虽然在房间里一直有空调，但持续不断的情事让他一遍遍出汗，再加上最后吴世勋射进去的东西，换做谁到这个时候也会不舒服。  
一路上他们没看到任何人。宿舍里没开灯，橘黄的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙，照亮空中飞舞着的无数细小尘埃，就像一个寻常的午后。

吴世勋调好水温，扶着张艺兴站到蓬蓬头下方。他忧心哥哥被接二连三的索取弄得疲累不堪，便让他靠在自己身上，伸手挤了洗发露揉进张艺兴柔软蓬松的发丝里。  
“力道可以吗？”  
他低声问道，问完才觉得自己有点像理发店的洗头小哥。  
张艺兴显然也觉得这句问话相当耳熟，嘴角不禁向上挑了一下。  
“很舒服。”

吴世勋帮张艺兴揉出了满头雪白细腻的泡泡，又草草给自己挤了洗发露抓了抓，把淋浴头拿下来就要给哥哥冲洗。  
“世勋，你要搽多一点洗发露。”  
张艺兴闭着眼睛说道。吴世勋总是仗着自己年轻又英俊，皮肤细腻天生吃不胖，头发怎么染都不会损害发质，对自己的打理向来属于糙汉级别，偶尔还拿沐浴露当洗发露用。张艺兴作为年长的哥哥，尽管对自己身体的照顾也不甚精细，但总归比吴世勋要好。  
“嗯。”  
吴世勋嘴角忍不住溢出一丝甜蜜的笑。哥哥还是像以前一样关爱他，这让他心里隐隐约约燃起了一丝希望。

温暖的水流冲打在两个人修长挺拔的身躯上，吴世勋修长的手指滑进张艺兴的后穴，轻柔地把残留在里面的液体刮出来。张艺兴攀着他的肩膀，温软的双唇贴在吴世勋结实的胸膛上，身体时不时轻轻地颤粟两下。  
吴世勋克制住自己心猿意马的念头，老老实实地帮哥哥洗完了澡，拉起挂在架子上的浴巾给张艺兴擦干身子。随后他仔细地把对方裹在他们带过来的薄毯里，照样抱着张艺兴走出了浴室。他自己倒是裸着身子，发梢滴滴答答往下淌水，却完全不在意。  
路过厨房时，张艺兴在他怀里轻轻动了动。  
“世勋，我有点饿。”  
实际上，“有点饿”都是谦虚的说法了。除了一碗粥，张艺兴已经差不多一天一夜没有进食了，又被不同的人侵犯，此刻他觉得头晕眼花，四肢无力，没有直接发烧都是万幸。  
吴世勋犹豫了一下，把张艺兴放在沙发上，拐进厨房给他冲了一杯糖水。  
张艺兴没有问别的，道谢后捧着杯子慢慢地喝，吴世勋看在眼里有点愧疚。他也想给哥哥做一份蘑菇意面或者热一份速食米饭，但那样花的时间太长，他不想冒险任何让张艺兴逃走的可能性。  
自己真的很自私。  
他有点自我厌弃地想到。

小小地补充能量后，张艺兴没有再让吴世勋抱着，而是自己走回了房间。吴世勋从沙发上抓起一件不知道是谁的浴袍穿上，亦步亦趋地跟着他，有点拿不准接下来他们要做什么。  
张艺兴很快就帮他做出了回答。  
“世勋，我的衣服呢？”  
吴世勋惊讶地看着张艺兴平静的面容，心中有了不祥的预感。  
他干巴巴地问：“哥，你…你是冷了吗？”  
拜托了...求求你说是... 说你只是有点冷...  
张艺兴好笑地看着他，语气里有一丝诡异的宠溺。  
“我要出门，总得穿衣服吧？”

“不…我不能给你…你不能…”  
吴世勋的心脏仿佛被人扼住，他语无伦次地吐出不成句的话语，自己都不清楚自己在说些什么。哥哥就要离开了？怎么会这么突然？不行，不能让哥哥出门...哥哥一旦走了就再也不会回来了...  
“听话，”张艺兴偏着头笑，明晃晃的小酒窝却让吴世勋如坠冰窖，“把哥哥的衣服拿过来。”  
“艺兴哥——”  
吴世勋剩下的半截话卡在了嗓子眼里。  
张艺兴手里捏着一片薄薄的刀片，锋利的刃对准了自己的脖颈。  
“我的衣服，证件，还有手机，嗯？”

房间里还留着欢爱的气息，温暖美好的就像是一场让人不愿醒来的梦。张艺兴手中冰凉的利器，仿佛狠狠扎进了吴世勋心口，让他回到了疼痛的现实。  
“我去拿…哥先把刀片放下来...千万不要弄伤自己…求你不要弄伤自己…”  
他喃喃地恳求道，颤抖着一步步往后退，脑中疯狂转过一个个可能性——叫人来帮忙？在哥穿衣服的时候压住他？赌哥不会真的划下去？  
不行，不能赌——他不能冒险，哪怕只有百分之一的可能性，他也不会冒险让哥哥受伤——  
张艺兴的食指有些不耐烦似的点了点床面。  
“我数一分钟。过了时间你没有带着我的东西回来，我就切下去。”  
“还是说...世勋以为哥哥不敢切？”  
吴世勋浑身冰凉的看着刚刚还温软可爱，趴在他怀里说喜欢世勋的哥哥，此刻拿自己的生命做要挟，语气决绝坚定，冷厉的眉眼带着威严的气质。他恍然意识到，张艺兴独自一人在关系复杂，盘根错节的Z国娱乐圈打拼，早就不是当年被弟弟们撒个娇就能心软的小羊，而是独立强大运筹帷幄的青年。他有自己的目标和野心，并愿意为此抓住任何机会。  
他们自以为无懈可击的囚禁和侵犯，不过是让张艺兴学会了以退为进的妥协手段。

“六十。”  
吴世勋一时没有反应过来，他懵懂地抬起头，听见了张艺兴绯红双唇里毫不留情吐出的下一个数字——  
“五十九。”  
什么...哥哥真的要计时？  
“五十八。”  
吴世勋不敢再多想，几乎是落荒而逃地夺门而出。

张艺兴目送着吴世勋一脸惨白地跑出了门，这才慢慢地放下了刀片。他的手在发抖，心跳声如擂鼓，浑身的肌肉渐渐放松下来。  
刀片到底是个小器具，本身威慑力不大。张艺兴估计它总共能起到威慑的机会只有两次，一次是刀片对准脖子这个行为，一次是刀片割破皮肤流出鲜血的那一刻。他当然不会真的割下去把自己弄死，但他必须做出自己敢于割下去的气势。  
现在，他已经用掉了一次机会。剩下的一次，也是最后一次，他一定要谨慎使用。倘若这一次没法离开，他丝毫不怀疑这群人会采取更加极端的手段，让他插翅难逃。

门外响起慌慌张张的脚步声，张艺兴立刻警觉地抬起手，刀片重新对准了脖颈。  
吴世勋抱着一堆衣服跑了进来，喘着气看向他，似乎欲言又止。张艺兴戒备地向对方身后看去，意识到他是独自回来的。  
他心下稍舒一口气，面上丝毫不显。  
“把东西放在床尾。”  
张艺兴尽量压下嗓音，不让颤抖的声线出卖他真实的内心感受。尽管离出逃还有相当一段距离，但目前顺利的事态进展让他觉得成功近在眼前，浑身都因为兴奋而微微发麻，思路却无比清晰冷静。  
吴世勋慢慢地靠近他，把手上的衣物放在了床尾，眼睛死死盯着张艺兴手里的刀片。  
“哥，”他干涩地咽了一口唾沫，“证件和手机…我找不到…”  
张艺兴审视地看着最年轻的弟弟，他感觉这场绑架应该不是吴世勋策划的，而证件和手机这种出逃的关键，可能的确不会交给他。  
“没关系，”他淡淡地回复道，“现在麻烦你站到门边，好吗？”

因为对方明显的冷淡疏离，吴世勋的心脏开始抽痛。但他不敢说话，举起双手示意自己手里没有武器，同时一步步向后退去。张艺兴平日里总是漾着暖暖笑意的眼眸此刻宛若无机质般，毫无感情地注视着他退到了一个最远的距离。  
随后，在吴世勋惊恐的目光中，张艺兴张嘴把刀片含了进去。  
“哥…！”  
吴世勋拔腿就往张艺兴那边冲去，下一秒他就接收到对方写满警告的眼神，生生刹住了脚步。  
“别，别…”吴世勋语气近乎恳求，手指紧张地互相摩挲，“把它吐出来，好吗？我保证不会过去的，我保证...拜托...求你…别伤到自己…”

小孩连眼圈都泛红了，张艺兴看着他脱却了稚气的成熟脸庞，依稀有着记忆中可爱温顺忙内的模样。他心中无法抑制地升起些心痛，世勋被他们宠得无法无天，什么时候用过这么谦卑的语气？  
但下一秒，他就收敛了心中多余的情绪，重新恢复了淡漠的表情。他舌头小心顶着锋利的刀片，看也不看吴世勋，拿起衣服往身上套。  
在衣物遮住眼前不能视物的那一刻，张艺兴有一瞬间觉得吴世勋可能会扑上来把他制住。但是直到他的领口顺从地滑到脖颈下面，吴世勋都紧张地在原地站着，一动也不敢动。  
张艺兴觉得，他可能低估了自己在对方心中的重要性。  
竟然连让他伤到的一丝可能性都不敢赌吗？

等张艺兴穿戴整齐，他觉得自己离暗无天日的囚禁又远了一步。吴世勋则看起来要哭出来了，他小心地伸出一只手，宽大的掌心平摊着朝上。  
“哥哥，艺兴哥…我不拦你…拜托你把那东西先拿出来，好不好？”  
吴世勋甚至不敢提到刀片这两个字，生怕刺激到张艺兴的神经。  
张艺兴从床上下来，站定了一会儿，不着痕迹地缓解因为长时间未进食导致的眼前发黑。他伸手，在吴世勋惊喜的目光中把刀片从嘴里取出来，用被单仔细地擦干净上面的水渍。

“世勋。”  
张艺兴唤道。  
吴世勋像是被救赎一样，猛地抬眼看他，狭长的漂亮眼眸里全是希冀。可哥哥的下一句话，就把他无情地拽回了深渊。  
“去把自己铐在床头上。”  
张艺兴的想法非常简单，让吴世勋失去行动力总好过放着他在身边，这样他的离开无疑又多了一份保障。吴世勋委屈巴巴地看着他，虚弱地做着最后的挣扎。  
“哥，我不想…我会听话的，真的，我保证不会拦你…你让我做什么我就做什么…”  
“快去。”  
张艺兴不为所动。  
吴世勋举起双手，主动倒退着走在张艺兴前面，可怜地看着他。  
“让我再看看你，好不好…我会乖…拜托…”  
忙内的撒娇所向披靡百战百胜，张艺兴眼眸闪了闪，抿着唇没有再说什么。他并不相信吴世勋会老实地放任自己走出去，但此刻加大威胁的力度并不是一个明智的选择。  
“面朝着我，退到客厅里去。”  
他谨慎地要求道。

吴世勋顺从地倒退着走了出去，从他的动作和表情来看，客厅里似乎没有其他人。他漆黑的眼珠一直认真地看着张艺兴，里面盈满了委屈和难过，张艺兴狠下心来，只当作没看见。  
小兔崽子，都敢把你哥上了，还在这里装无辜。  
他缓缓向门口挪去，如果有人打算制住他，门口两侧的视角盲区是最好的伏击选择。张艺兴从未有一刻如此感激他曾经也是第一人称枪击游戏的资深玩家，对于未知的情况总是怀着绝对的警惕。  
近了，近了...张艺兴站在门框前，稳住拿着刀片的手。  
“客厅里还有其他人吗，世勋？”  
他扬声问道，另一只手在背后攥紧了都暻秀给他的门卡。  
“没有。”  
吴世勋飞快地回答道，眼神却飘忽了一下。  
也许是直觉使然，又或者是神秘的第六感，总之在那一瞬间，张艺兴瞳孔紧缩——不好！  
他蓄力猛地冲了出去，弯起胳膊肘，撞开了从左边想把他堵在房间里的一个人，长腿踩上沙发翻过去，绕过了想正面堵住他的吴世勋，毫不犹豫地向门口窜去。吴世勋和埋伏者显然都没料到张艺兴根本不打算搏斗，而是一上来就直取出口，竟让他直接突破了包围。  
张艺兴恍然间觉得自己回到了中学的运动会比赛，他不去想对手有没有追上他，而是专注地加速再加速。脑中坚定的信念就像是一个能赢的保障，他全身心投入地相信自己可以做到一切——大门就在眼前！  
就在这时，张艺兴眼角突然瞥到从侧面窜出来的一个人影，他来不及多想，一拳砸了过去，却打了个空。下一秒，他握着刀片的手腕被人牢牢地扣住，整个人都被另一具温暖的身体摁在了墙上。  
边伯贤盯着他，表情阴沉。  
“为什么要跑，嗯？”

“伯贤，你不能，你们不能决定我去哪里。”  
张艺兴喘着气回答他，两个人的手臂用着劲僵持着。边伯贤把他抵在门边的墙上，扣着他的手腕往外拉，张艺兴则拼上了全身力气往里收。这无疑是个危险的局势，倘若边伯贤放手，张艺兴将根本收不住刀片往里切的力道，势必要把自己弄伤；但如若要张艺兴先放松力道，那无异于举手投降，他是绝对不愿意的。  
这是个僵局。  
边伯贤显然也意识到了这点，脸色变得有点难看。  
“放松，”他柔下嗓音，试图让张艺兴镇静下来，“别伤到自己，好吗？”  
张艺兴咬着牙，手臂上的肌肉漂亮地隆起，一言不发地看着边伯贤。  
他的倔劲上来了。没有错就是没有错，不管别人怎么想，他自认问心无愧。他们有什么资格要求他留在这里接受四个人的疯狂？

吴世勋和刚刚的另一个埋伏者金钟大围了上来。  
金钟大毫不犹豫地伸手垫在了刀片和张艺兴的脖颈之间，温暖的手掌掌心朝外，保护性地覆住他脆弱的脖子。吴世勋低着头，伸手拉住张艺兴的另一只手，缓慢却坚定地把那张门卡往外拽。张艺兴精致的指关节用力到发白，但怎么也抵不过对方的力气，坚硬平滑的卡片眼看着就要脱离手指的掌控。  
三人围攻下，逃出生天的可能性微乎其微。  
张艺兴眼中泛起一丝决绝。  
他捏着刀片的手突然放松下来，借着边伯贤一时间收不住力量，往他自己那边拉的趋势，就要夹着刀片一拳砸在他眼睛上——  
边伯贤在那电光石火的半秒内，竟然没有闪躲，而是赎罪般认命地闭上了眼。

预想之中的疼痛没有发生，取代了拳头和眉骨相撞的沉闷声的，却是金属和地板相击的清脆“当啷”一声。  
在最后一瞬，张艺兴的手强行避开了边伯贤的脸，刀片从他张开的指间滑落。而他控制不住一拳落空的力道，狼狈地扑了边伯贤满怀。后者踉跄着后退，下意识把人牢牢揽在怀里，不敢置信地低头看着张艺兴。  
“哥…”  
他干巴巴地叫道，平常伶牙俐齿的青年此刻竟不知道该说什么。

张艺兴挣扎着要从他怀里出来，很是羞恼地抿着唇，心中满是懊悔。  
刚刚为什么要对这坏家伙心软？  
眼看着恼羞成怒的哥哥就要逃开，边伯贤连忙搂住他的腰，压住他扭动的胳膊，把下巴搁在了哥哥线条优美圆润的肩膀上，用光滑的脸颊蹭张艺兴温热的侧颈。  
“哥，艺兴哥，lay哥…”  
他嘴甜，说出来的话语像是涂了蜜。  
“放开我。”  
张艺兴毫不客气地推他的肩膀。尽管他现在身体相当虚弱，但到底还是一个成年男人的体格。边伯贤似乎也没打算紧紧抱着他，轻而易举地就被推开了。  
“哥…”  
他委屈地瘪嘴，下垂眼无辜又可怜。

张艺兴不看他，后退几步警惕地靠着门。出路就在他身后，他反而镇定了下来，扫视着在场的三个人。现在硬搏是行不通的，刀片也已经失去了威慑作用。现在关键是要判断出每个人的态度，才有可能从他们之间的利益冲突内博取一线生机。  
先试探一下。  
张艺兴举起那张门卡，在识别器上刷了一下。  
“嘀——”锁开了。  
他扶上门把手往下压，大门被他打开了一条缝隙。  
现在他只要转个身就能离开了。  
对面的三个人却无动于衷，脸上连一丝不舍，愤怒，甚至无奈的表情都没有，像是早已料到了结局。  
张艺兴心里疑惑，面上不动声色。既然他们要做戏，他自然奉陪到底。  
于是他转过身去，将大门一把拉开。下一秒，他猛的后退了一步，浑身冰凉血液逆流。  
怪不得...怪不得他们没有反应...原来在这里等着他。  
朴灿烈就站在门外，一手撑着门框，一手插在裤兜里，笑盈盈地看着他。

“哥哥这么迫不及待要来找我啊。”  
身材颀长的青年勾起一边的嘴角，伸手轻盈地抽走张艺兴手里的门卡。端详片刻后，他不耐烦地嗤了一声，随手把门卡放进兜里。随后，他修长的胳膊一把揽过原地呆立的张艺兴纤瘦的腰肢，几乎把他拎起来，半拖半抱地往屋内带去。  
张艺兴整个人都是木的了。如果朴灿烈一开始就告诉他他根本逃不出去，也许他会潜伏下来认真筹划，等待更好的时机。偏偏他们布下了天罗地网，却恶劣地给了他一次次希望，在他即将见到黎明，满心都是喜悦的时候，又无情地把他拖回黑暗。  
任何人都承受不了这么大的打击。

朴灿烈开始还提防着张艺兴挣扎，把人都抱到了客厅才发现他根本就没反抗，只是软软地趴在他怀里，像认命了一般。他心下疑惑，捧着张艺兴的脸抬起来一看，发现他在默不作声地哭。  
说是哭也不太妥当，因为张艺兴本人似乎都没意识到自己在哭。他眼神放空，绯红的双唇微分，晶莹的眼泪积满了眼眶，又连成线无声地流下来，一副被欺负得狠了的样子。  
朴灿烈傻眼了，心脏一丝丝地抽痛起来。就算是刚刚被他在床上压到哭出来，张艺兴也没有哭得这么…这么让人心痛，他倒宁愿哥哥哭着骂自己。  
“哥…”他刚刚一副即将要把对方拆吃入腹的凶恶模样全不见了，此刻就像只不知所措的大狗，“哥，你怎么了？”  
张艺兴就像听不见他讲话一样，眼泪顺着脸不住地淌下来。  
一旁的金钟大察觉到不对劲，走上前来。待他看清楚发生了什么事后，脸上露出有点复杂的神情，伸手示意朴灿烈把人交给自己。后者抿着唇放开了手臂。  
刚刚只有金钟大没有直接给张艺兴造成压力，不然无论是骗了他的吴世勋，还是把他摁在墙上的边伯贤，都可能会让哥哥打心底里不信任和恐惧，更别提直接断了他逃路的朴灿烈了。

“嘘，没事了。”  
金钟大放低了声音，温热的手掌慢慢抚摸张艺兴的后背，顺着他一节节微微凸起的脊椎骨往下，安慰地揉他的后腰。  
张艺兴的手指慢慢抓紧金钟大的衣服，脸颊贴在他肩膀上，温热的眼泪濡湿了一小块布料。  
“钟大…”他虚弱地唤道，声音微哑，“我不想被关起来…”  
金钟大嘴唇动了动，却不知该说什么。他当然知道哥哥不愿意留下来——或者说，哥哥更加看重的是长久的目标，寻求的是可以一起走得更远的一条路，而不是眼下的陪伴。  
他们又何尝不知道以张艺兴的性格和当下的局势，如今的状况无疑是利益最大化的一种？不过是因为得知必须分开，可能半年乃至一整年都见不到哥哥时，郁积在心中的委屈和难过一起爆发出来，让他们迫切地想要表白自己心中的感情——也许还有那么一丝想要惩罚哥哥的隐秘欲望。

“钟大，钟大…”张艺兴半天得不到回应，有点慌乱地抬起头看他。他的眼睛被泪水浸的微微发红，脸色雪白，头发带着微湿的水汽，看起来狼狈又迷人。  
金钟大轻轻揉捏他的后颈，淡淡地问他。  
“哥 ，你还想走吗？”  
这个问题像是触犯了什么禁忌，气氛一下子凝重起来。他们身后，有人不安地挪动了一下，在场的弟弟们都把耳朵竖了起来。  
听到这个问题，张艺兴打了个颤——他还记得在床上的时候，金钟大是如何把他无情地锁在快感地狱的边缘，偏偏不让他释放出来，而是固执地问着这个问题。他当时被操弄得神智不清，哭着顺了对方的意，这才抽噎着被允许射出来。  
然而此刻，意识清醒的状况下，他没什么好犹豫的。  
知其不可为而为之。  
“我想。”

边伯贤脸上的表情在那一瞬间变得有点奇怪，像是强行想挤出一个笑容一样。金钟大却放下了什么心事一般，松开了搂住张艺兴的胳膊，手掌贴住他的腰把他往门边带。  
“哥哥，你走吧。”  
张艺兴不敢置信地看着他，心底里却没来由地生出了些许隐秘的喜悦。  
然而并不是所有人都是这样想的。  
朴灿烈皱着眉头，一只手铁爪般牢牢扣上了张艺兴的肩膀。他明明打算拿出质问的严厉态度，却在看到张艺兴脸上未干的泪痕时，气势一下子弱了下来，脱口而出的话语也就显得像是撒娇。  
“不...不许走。”  
令他惊讶的是，下一秒居然是边伯贤走了上来，拨开他的手。  
“让艺兴哥走。”  
边伯贤小声说道，语气像是在争宠。他的尾指暗暗地勾上张艺兴洁白纤长的尾指，有点孩子气地道：“哥，你会回来的吧。”  
张艺兴抿着唇，谨慎地轻轻“嗯”了一声。边伯贤立刻像张艺兴刚刚对他求了婚一样开心，嘴角止不住地上翘，眼里的笑意几乎要溢出来。

眼看着两个人连接着转变态度，朴灿烈大大的桃花眼里瞬时盈满了不安。他再次伸手，本来打算奔着牵手去的，但手指刚碰触上他就心虚了，于是转而抓住了张艺兴的上衣下摆，把柔软的布料捏的皱皱巴巴。  
“哥，”他忐忑不安地发问，心中既期盼张艺兴否认又自虐般地希望他肯定，“你会讨厌我吗？”  
这是个好问题，张艺兴的第一反应是他不知道。  
可显然此刻并不是思考真正答案的好时机，也许离开后可以花些时间理顺。于是他颇为明智地故意迟疑了一两秒，做出了自己慎重思考的假象，才缓缓摇了摇头。  
不管怎么样，朴灿烈可不像是个抖M，说不讨厌他肯定没错。  
他猜对了。对方几乎压抑不住明媚阳光的笑意，像只被主人驯服的大型犬一样。张艺兴丝毫不怀疑他如果有条毛茸茸的尾巴，一定摇着正欢。  
于是张艺兴也放任自己眼中染上了几分虚假的笑意。现在他满心只想着离开，而虚弱的身体和神经也不允许他想清楚自己的真正态度，不得不先做出敷衍附和的表象。

通往大门口的路已经畅通无阻，虽然他们只字未提手机和证件的事，但只要身上的钱够他前往经纪人下榻的酒店就一切好办。张艺兴在心底默默感谢了都暻秀的帮助，迈开步子往门口走去，心脏不受控制地砰砰直跳。  
在场的其余四个人——包括从刚刚开始一言未发的吴世勋——都没有做出任何阻拦，只是四双眼睛死死盯着他的感觉可不好受，张艺兴下意识加快了脚步。  
他整个身子都迈出了大门时，没来由地感到全身一阵轻松。他想了想，慢慢扶着门转身，强迫自己的嘴角上翘，勾起一个谨慎的笑容。  
“再见。”  
他试探道，尽量压住语气中的不自然。  
金钟大反应最快，笑眯眯地挥手回应。边伯贤瘪着嘴，看起来快要哭出来了——实际上每次张艺兴和他们道别，他都是这副表情。他们和正常的分别没什么不同的反应，让张艺兴的心里负担反而轻了许多。  
朴灿烈眨眨眼，眼里全是不舍。  
“哥，一路平安。”  
他低低地说道。  
吴世勋抬起头，和张艺兴的目光交错了一瞬，突然回身往屋内跑去。

张艺兴犹豫了一瞬间要不要等他出来。但是，其他三个人还在这里，当着他们的面对吴世勋表现出足够的耐心，可能会造成一些他不想看到的麻烦。因此他点点头，没有再做出过多表示，径直向电梯间走去。  
他拐了个弯进入电梯间，宿舍的房门就不在视线范围内了。他借此机会轻轻松了口气，一直强撑着的冷静溃不成军。他的眼前一阵阵发着黑，浑身都在出冷汗，手脚无力连站都站不稳。  
不过他向来能忍，这点小问题不算什么。最麻烦的是如何在没有帽子墨镜和口罩的情况下，用这样虚弱的身体，避开街上的粉丝和狗仔队，打车到酒店。  
哦，他还要解释为什么自己跟队友相聚了一天，就把自己搞成这幅鬼样子了，像被榨干了一样。  
虽然事实上他也的确是被榨干了，另一个层面的。  
张艺兴自嘲地胡思乱想着，看着电梯的数字一点点接近他所在的楼层。

“叮——”  
电梯门打开了，所幸里面一个人也没有。张艺兴迈步走了进去，却似乎听到宿舍的方向传来奔跑的脚步声。他整个人一下子警觉起来，迅速地按了1楼，便有些焦急地按住关门键。  
发生了什么？他们反悔了吗？  
电梯门偏偏在这个时候出岔子，张艺兴觉得自己摁了好久，两扇门才慢慢悠悠地往中间靠拢。  
就在门即将闭合前，一只手突然伸了进来。电梯监测到有异物，门又一次慢慢悠悠地向两边打开，露出了吴世勋焦急的脸。  
张艺兴根本来不及掩饰自己的虚弱，双手还紧紧撑着扶杆，眼底泛起几分绝望的神色。  
对方走进电梯，拉起张艺兴的手，却没有把他拉拽出电梯的打算，而是把一个文具袋塞到了他手里。张艺兴定下心神，低头一看，发现那是自己的证件包。从厚度和重量来看，手机应该也在里面了。  
“哥，你的证件和手机。”  
吴世勋干涩地解释道，又把一顶黑色的鸭舌帽，墨镜和口罩放到了他的手里。  
“这样方便一点，”他前言不搭后语地说道，似乎急切地想得到张艺兴的肯定，“我送你去酒店？”  
张艺兴一言不发地都戴上，意识到这是吴世勋自己的东西。宿舍里并非没有他留下的帽子和墨镜，但是对方是出于不与外人道之的小心思，还是时间紧急只得先拿了自己的帽子，就是一个谜了。

“不用了，”有了墨镜和口罩遮挡，张艺兴觉得底气都稍微足了一些，“我自己就可以的。”  
电梯因为无人理睬，已经按部就班地关上了门，缓缓向一楼降去。吴世勋闻言，抿着唇没有说话。两个人无言地站在电梯里，各怀心事。  
“叮——”  
电梯到了一楼。  
“那世勋，再见。”  
张艺兴向对方道别，示意他不用出电梯了。  
出乎他预料，吴世勋突然大步上前，一把搂住他。  
“哥，对不起。”  
他闷声道，却不打算等待任何回应，薄唇轻轻在张艺兴白皙的耳朵上碰了碰，便松开了他，径自退回到电梯里去了。  
张艺兴还没反应过来，愣愣地盯着吴世勋的眼睛。对方并没有躲避，狭长的眼眸像要把他永远刻在眼底一般，直勾勾地回望。  
电梯门慢慢合上，终于阻断了两人的视线。  
张艺兴眨眨眼睛，突然生出几分怅然若失的情绪。

正值晌午，阳光从门厅的玻璃窗外倾斜下来，门口的安保大哥坐在椅子上打盹儿，街道上明亮而暖和，空无一人。  
“姐，”他拨通了经纪人的电话，“我在宿舍楼下，你方便来接我吗？”


	5. 番外一

张艺兴回到酒店时，几乎快昏过去了。经纪人责备他是不是又没好好睡觉，他有气无力地点头，就算是瞒过去了。  
第一件事情是吃饭。  
看着张艺兴狼吞虎咽地吃了将近两倍的饭量，健身教练的脸拉得老长。  
“哥，算啦，”经纪人打圆场，“这小孩估计和他那群队友玩疯了，觉也不睡饭也没吃，刚从车上下来时脸都是白的。”  
说是玩疯了似乎也很合理。张艺兴想到。  
只是疯了的不是他而已。

他一回到房间就冲了个战斗澡，迅速刷了牙洗了脸，扑到了床上。饱受煎熬的神经急需休息，张艺兴很快就进入了梦乡。  
这一觉却没怎么睡好，他梦见自己变成了一只羊，四只巨大的看不清面貌的凶兽在他身后追赶。  
他吓坏了，挥动着羊蹄子拼命地奔跑，却一下子被一只长得像猫的凶兽摁到了地上，湿热的大舌头使劲舔他。  
他从梦里惊醒，发现自己还在酒店，没有凶兽也没有大舌头。  
张艺兴心有余悸地爬起来往窗外看了看。现在约莫是凌晨的样子，今晚云多，月亮被遮挡到只剩一个模糊的光源，天空是谧静的蓝灰色。他住的楼层挺高，可以一眼看到这个他无比熟悉的城市大部分面貌。路灯孤零零地杵着，照亮无人的街道，偶有一两辆车疾驶而过。在不远的地方有霓虹灯光，对首尔来说，夜生活似乎刚刚开始。  
他叹了口气，无法抑制地想起了吴世勋在电梯里看着他的目光，还有朴灿烈问的问题。  
他问，张艺兴讨厌他们吗？

张艺兴并不是一个容易讨厌别人的人。比起讨厌这样明确的负面感受，他更多的时候，只会觉得应该对对方敬而远之。可对于和他相处了五年的队友，他们的关系并不是一句敬而远之就可以解决的。他颇为苦恼地揉了揉头发，决心把这个问题放到一旁，干脆再去睡一觉。  
温暖的被窝永远是最好的慰藉，张艺兴把脸埋在松软的枕头里，很快就再一次沉睡过去。

这次，他是被腿上有点不自然的温度弄醒的，愣怔地睁开眼，看见一个身影坐在他身边。那个人闲适地靠着床头，床垫因为对方的重量，凹陷下浅浅的弧度。对方跟他盖着同一床被子，张艺兴微微蜷缩的膝盖挨着对方的腿，热量正温和地传递过来。  
他惊讶地半坐起来，第一反应是小助理进来开他玩笑来了。  
但是哪有这样子的玩笑…等等！这是个男人吧！  
私生男饭？  
张艺兴顿时一阵毛骨悚然，尽量轻悄悄地伸手去摸手机。  
赶快打个电话让隔壁的经纪人带着酒店安保上来…

对方似乎有所察觉，动了动手臂。张艺兴有一瞬间以为他要掏出把刀来，吓得血液都凝固了，心脏扑通扑通几乎要跳出嗓子眼。  
然而对方只是拉开了床头灯。昏黄柔和的灯光倾泻下来，照亮了朴灿烈英俊帅气的脸。  
“啊——！”  
张艺兴猝不及防看见他，脑中顿时涌现了无数不好的回忆，惊得他叫出了声。下一秒，他又觉得不太妥，唯恐激怒对方，赶快收拾了面部表情。  
“对不起，灿烈，我…嗯，你半夜出现，把我吓着了。”  
可不是吗？朴灿烈是怎么找过来的？他怎么拿到房卡的？  
...难道前台工作人员看他是自己队友就给了房卡吗？可他不是插了门栓吗？不对，他到底插了没有？  
张艺兴脑子里一团乱麻，睡觉前的片段和在宿舍发生的事情像走马灯一样，穿插着在他眼前闪过又消失，再加上现下这个活生生的大麻烦，弄得他心慌意乱，僵在原地不知如何是好。  
“醒了？”  
朴灿烈轻轻哼笑一声，双手穿过他腋下，把张艺兴拖出了温暖的被窝，把他抱坐到自己腿上，开始慢条斯理地解他睡衣的扣子。  
“不要…灿烈…”  
经历了之前的事情，张艺兴条件反射地抓住了对方的手，身体不由自主地轻轻颤抖起来。但令他感到羞耻和不解的是，原本安静地蛰伏在内裤里的性器，竟然有了变硬的倾向。  
对方也注意到了张艺兴的不自然，来回扫视着他的身体，露出个了然的微笑。  
“宝贝，”朴灿烈暧昧地勾起嘴角，伸手轻轻揉捏张艺兴微鼓的胯下，“别急啊。”  
“唔…拿开，嗯…”  
张艺兴无法接受自己在酒店房间里被侵犯，小助理和经纪人姐可就在隔壁呢，朴灿烈只有一个人，他还真不信对方能像在宿舍里那样对他为所欲为。因此他奋力挣扎起来，膝盖撑起还有些虚软的身子，手使劲推搡着朴灿烈的肩膀。  
对方却不为所动，抓着张艺兴的手往两旁一扯，让他顺着收不住的力道跌进自己怀里。修长有力的大腿分开，强迫着张艺兴双腿打开到更大的角度。他伸手轻松地环住张艺兴纤瘦的一把腰肢，调笑道：“哥的腰比女孩子的都细。”  
张艺兴恼怒地抿着唇，伸手要掰开朴灿烈交叉着扣在他腰上的双手。朴灿烈不打算跟他搏斗，立刻改变策略，凑上去舔吻张艺兴敏感的脖颈。果不其然，下一秒张艺兴失了力气闷哼一声，伸手捂住朴灿烈的嘴巴，推开他的脑袋。  
“别闹…”

朴灿烈眼眸暗沉下来，探出舌尖舔张艺兴的手。湿热的触感让张艺兴惊慌地收回手，朴灿烈却一把扣住他纤细的手腕，追上来吻他的掌心。他吻得虔诚又情色，迷人的桃花眼漾满温柔的情意，直视着张艺兴的双眼，从容地印下一个个吻，嘴唇和手掌分离时，发出轻微的水声。  
张艺兴一直都知道朴灿烈好看，但他从未见过有意散发出诱惑气息的朴灿烈，就像漂亮得惊人的暗夜精灵，没有人能够抵抗他的邀请。  
他不自觉微张开双唇，脸颊上泛起红晕，心跳扑通扑通地加速。

朴灿烈邪气地勾起嘴角，伸出拇指和食指，轻轻揉捏张艺兴绯红的下唇。  
“这里，也想被亲吗？”  
张艺兴被他撩得大脑几近停止思考，眼里全是对方带着迷人笑意的薄唇。  
唔...好想被温柔地亲一下...  
怀着这样隐秘却意外令人愉悦的念头，他喉咙里逸出细碎的声音。对方带着笑凑近来，张艺兴慌乱中又有些期待地闭上眼，鸦羽般细密漆黑的眼睫轻轻颤动。朴灿烈却恶劣起来，只是用鼻尖蹭了蹭他挺翘的鼻梁，便不再动作。  
张艺兴难耐地睁开眼，朴灿烈漂亮的桃花眼一瞬不瞬的盯着他，眼里带着促狭的笑意。两人挨得极近，呼吸暖融融地交织在一起。  
他不知为何生出了些勇气和不管不顾的念头，主动拉近了距离，在对方似乎有些惊愕的一声低哼中，吻上了朴灿烈润泽的嘴唇。他学着他们对他使的方法，笨拙地伸出舌尖舔舐朴灿烈温热的唇瓣。下一秒，朴灿烈张开嘴将他的小舌头吸了进去，几乎要把他整个人吞下肚一般又舔又亲。  
“唔…哈啊…”  
张艺兴含糊不清地呻吟着，手下意识扣紧了朴灿烈结实的肩膀。后者的大掌顺势往下滑到他挺翘的臀部，暧昧地揉捏。张艺兴敏感地往朴灿烈怀里躲，却被他搂紧了继续揉弄紧致的臀肉。  
“哥，你逃不掉的。”  
朴灿烈覆在他耳边低声道，张艺兴对这句话的反应是猫儿似的一声呜咽，比起带着不情愿的抗拒，更像是羞于承认自己的欢愉。朴灿烈察觉到他看起来不安又惶恐，实际上被粗暴霸道地对待时，喜欢得要命，于是变本加厉地在他耳边压低了嗓音调笑他。  
“哥的屁股真软，一掐就会出水吧？”  
张艺兴晕晕沉沉地哼了一声。他觉得这样不对，但是又有什么力量在蛊惑着他做出心中所想的事。被朴灿烈抱在怀里疼爱的感觉太好，他什么都不用顾虑，对方无度地索求的同时，也给了他无限的包容。在最初的惊吓抗拒过后，他意识到他们的做法更像是一种示弱的讨好，就像孤注一掷的赌徒，一开始就急切地托盘而出所有的筹码和最后的底线，把弱点和把柄一并呈到了自己面前。  
因为他们爱他，所以绝对不会伤害他。  
他的潜意识大概一直都如此清楚地知道这点，所以张艺兴才敢于毫无顾忌地表现出抗拒与冷淡。是他们先做了强迫自己的错事，因此之后自己怎么对待他们，都是他们罪有应得，本应该受着的。这种想法在逻辑上固然无可厚非，但细细想来似乎有失公允。  
如果张艺兴在最开始表现出更加坚决的，誓死不从的态度，边伯贤大概是不会碰他的。  
那为什么他，张艺兴，在被边伯贤压在床上时，没有拿出对待音乐和事业的坚定，认真地反抗呢？当时他嘴里无力地重复着抗拒的话语，行动上虽然被药剂压制着，但是想来是丝毫没表现出鱼死网破的决心的。  
那样算什么呢？他现在对于朴灿烈再次侵犯的默许又算什么呢？

“你技术太差了，哥都走神了。”  
一个熟悉的声音突然在张艺兴背后响起，他还没从思绪中回过神来，下巴就被修长的手指捏着偏转过去，润泽丰满的下唇被另一个人咬在齿间研磨，清甜的草莓味冲刷着他的口腔。  
边伯贤？他又是怎么出现的？他的房间是想进来就可以进来的吗？难不成这酒店是俊勉家里开的？啊，这就解释了为什么俊勉很有钱...  
张艺兴的思维无限发散开来，一时间连自己还被人抱在腿上又亲又揉都忘记了。边伯贤眼见着哥哥的双眼明显没有聚焦，有点恼火地咬了一下他的嘴唇。  
朴灿烈注意到对方的急躁，趁机嘲笑他。  
“谁的技术比较差，嗯？”  
边伯贤凶狠地瞪了他一眼。

张艺兴被咬痛了，蹙着眉尖闪躲。他根本不知道自己这副忍让的模样有多迷人，只让人想欺负他弄痛他，逼到他忍受不了地哭叫出来。边伯贤呼吸粗重起来，托着张艺兴的下巴再次覆上去与他接吻。这次他没有给对方反应的时间，舌头长驱直入，在张艺兴嘴里搅动，吻得他喘不过气来。  
“唔嗯...伯贤…”  
“嗯？”  
边伯贤懒洋洋地应答着，伸手摁住对方的后脑勺继续亲他，纤长的手指穿过张艺兴柔软的发丝，不让他逃开。张艺兴的眼角开始泛红，眼里渗出些许被缺氧逼出的泪意。他的手软软地搭在朴灿烈肩膀上，腿还狼狈地被分开骑在他身上，嘴唇却被边伯贤含在舌间亲吻。  
同时被两个人索求的背德快感让他兴奋又难堪，想把自己蜷成一团不要叫任何人看见。  
朴灿烈察觉到怀里的宝贝想躲起来，笑眯眯地将手探入张艺兴的睡衣下摆，慢慢抚摸他光洁的胸膛，手指夹住微微凸起的乳粒搓揉玩弄。张艺兴发出敏感的哼声，连忙伸手握住朴灿烈的胳膊，他的手没什么力气，松垮垮地环着对方结实的小臂，不像阻止，倒像是被快感逼得神智不清的模样。  
朴灿烈顺势低头亲吻他的手背，手指继续夹着乳尖搓弄。  
“宝贝，喜欢吗？”  
他故意曲解张艺兴的意思，满意地看着张艺兴被边伯贤吻得连话都说不出来，又着急解释自己的本意，结果被边伯贤清脆的一巴掌打在屁股上。  
“专心点，亲爱的。”  
他声音中带了点醋意的不满。

张艺兴又羞又气，想要反抗又不敢扭着腰挣扎，生怕朴灿烈再讲出什么令人脸红的话来。边伯贤继续扣着他的下巴亲他，朴灿烈就从容地玩弄他胸前的两点绯红，像是商量好了分工一样，弄得张艺兴全身酥软，深深浅浅地喘着气，徒劳地推他们的肩膀。  
最令人难堪的是，朴灿烈揉捏着他的乳尖，嘴里低沉的荤话就没停过。  
“哥哥的睡衣怎么这么薄？还是黑色的，根本就是在邀请男人来扯开。”  
“隔着衣服可以很容易地捏到乳头，哥哥肯定每个晚上都会偷偷玩自己。”  
“怪不得是樱花粉的，连女孩子都没有这么娇嫩的颜色吧？”

对方颠倒黑白的话语让张艺兴白皙的脸颊染上羞恼的嫣红，边伯贤却没有给他任何辩解的机会，又亲又舔，像是要把张艺兴的舌尖吃进肚子里。待边伯贤终于亲够了，张艺兴的下巴又被朴灿烈捏着转回去。好在后者虽然相当觊觎张艺兴软滑的舌头和嘴唇，但对边伯贤的气味相当嫌恶，没有再吮吸张艺兴已经发麻的舌尖，而是在他下颚和脖颈上有一下没一下地亲吻着。  
边伯贤垂首亲吻他的肩膀和蝴蝶骨。张艺兴的肩颈生的尤其好看，本身是薄薄的流畅线条，因为锻炼的缘故，又添了些性感的厚度，显得锁骨和肩胛骨精致又利落，带着点诱惑的危险。边伯贤一亲上去就忍耐不住地开始啃咬，想在上面留下持续时间更久的标记。他带着侵略意味的气息喷洒在张艺兴不知何时变得赤裸的背上，刺激得张艺兴呜咽着直往朴灿烈怀里钻。  
这一举动无疑惹恼了边伯贤，他沉着脸直起身来，胳膊环着张艺兴的腰想把他捞出来。  
“喂，”朴灿烈保护性地搂着张艺兴，不满地抗议道，“说好我先做的。”  
“我可没答应让你独占前戏。”  
边伯贤反驳道。朴灿烈悻悻地哼了一声，双手掐着张艺兴的腰把他抱起来转了个方向，让他面对着边伯贤。张艺兴觉得自己好像被一株藤蔓植物缠住，双手被朴灿烈扣着不许动，双腿被对方结实有力的大腿顶开，脆弱的部位完完全全暴露在边伯贤眼中。  
“哥的这里真好看。”  
边伯贤愉悦地评价道，毛茸茸的脑袋凑近了他的阴茎。他技巧性地舔舐深粉色性器的侧面，从头部向根部舔去，又把一侧的囊袋含进嘴里吮吸轻咬。张艺兴被快感逼得浑身酥软，要害又被人咬在齿间，根本不敢挣扎。他几乎是瘫在朴灿烈怀里，小腹痉挛般起伏，勾勒出漂亮的腹肌线条。  
“伯贤，伯贤…”他徒劳地呻吟着，偏着脸把渗出来的泪水蹭到朴灿烈坚硬的胸膛上。对方棉质的浴袍敞开，露出白皙而结实的胸肌，上面此刻沾染了张艺兴的泪迹，湿漉漉的。  
朴灿用拇指揩去张艺兴脸上的泪，声音暗哑：“哥在我怀里哭着喊另一个男人的名字，是想被我抱到说不出话来吗？”  
“唔…哈啊——”  
张艺兴却无暇理会他。边伯贤给予的刺激过于强烈，他的大脑完全被愉悦的快感所席卷，根本听不清朴灿烈的话语。  
朴灿烈许久得不到哥哥的反应，低头去瞧他。张艺兴漂亮的眼睛失去了焦距，被泪水湿润的眼睫纤细漆黑，根根分明，衬得他暖褐色的眼瞳纯真又情欲，像即将被献祭的处子，只叫人想把他拉下神坛好好亵玩。  
“啧。”  
朴灿烈有点烦躁地叹了一声，粗暴地捏起他的下巴侵犯他的口腔，舌头长驱直入，用力席卷张艺兴嘴里的每个角落，把他的呜咽声全堵在了喉间。  
明明被男人抱了这么多次，怎么还是这幅未经人事的纯真模样？

边伯贤似乎是玩够了，开始用力地吮吸性器的头部，舌尖堵住马眼摩擦。他的双手轻轻搔刮着两个囊袋的底部，修长的手指偶尔探到娇嫩的会阴揉捏。张艺兴被刺激得哀鸣，哭着想要夹紧双腿，朴灿烈却恶劣地用力顶开，让常年练舞而柔韧性极佳的哥哥将双腿分开到近乎一条直线的角度，以让边伯贤更方便地玩弄他。  
“应该让哥哥自己看看自己这幅可爱的样子。”  
朴灿烈有点痴迷地盯着张艺兴绯红的性器在边伯贤口中进出，上面沾染着晶莹的水痕。张艺兴难堪地闭紧了眼睛，却被边伯贤猝不及防地狠狠一吸，发出声难耐的呻吟，绷紧小腹射了出来。乳白色的浊液尽数落到边伯贤嘴里，有几滴顺着他的嘴角流下来。  
张艺兴羞得满脸通红，下意识拿袖子去帮他擦。  
“对不起…”  
他道完歉才意识到自己才是被迫射精的受害者，想要冷下脸色缩回去，又觉得未免太矫情，有点不知所措地愣在原地。边伯贤却做了个吞咽的动作，微笑着凑过来，和张艺兴接吻。他嘴里残存精液微腥的苦味完整地传递过来，舌头强势地压住张艺兴的舌根，强迫他吞咽下去。  
“哥自己的味道好吗？”  
他微笑着问道。

张艺兴拿不准这是一句调笑还是认真的问题，犹豫道：“有点苦。”  
显然他猜错了，因为朴灿烈和边伯贤同时发出细微的笑声，边伯贤凑过来又和他粘粘糊糊地亲吻，朴灿烈低头吻着他的耳尖。  
“哥哥真可爱。”  
低沉的嗓音在他耳边萦绕，下一秒，他的后穴就被冰凉的东西造访了。朴灿烈不知道什么时候拿了润滑剂涂抹在食指上，正试探着往里面送。不知道是因为前两天无休止的情事，还是因为小穴正好处在放松的状态，总之他的食指顺畅地滑了进去，中指刮搔着敏感的穴口，慢慢加了进去。  
张艺兴依然不习惯异物进入敏感的肠道，忍不住小声呜咽起来，想让朴灿烈出去。  
“嘘，听话，”朴灿烈温柔地咬着他的耳骨，“不然会受伤的。”  
两根手指缓缓撑开后穴，揉弄着肠壁，把润滑剂仔细地涂抹在每一处细微的褶皱里，手指进出间发出细微的水声。边伯贤看着张艺兴隐忍的模样心痒痒，也加了根手指进去。朴灿烈不满地啧了一声，默许了他的分享。  
很快穴口就被拓宽到能容纳四根手指进出。张艺兴小幅度地颤抖着，脸颊紧紧贴着朴灿烈的胸膛，希望他们能够快些结束漫长的前戏。他羞于承认自己对于欢愉的渴望，尽管性器已经诚实地再次缓缓地站立起来，小穴也依依不舍地吸附着手指不让他们离开。

朴灿烈撕开了一个避孕套，套在他坚硬发烫的性器上，就着张艺兴坐在他身上的姿势抵住了入口。性器和手指的尺寸当然没法比，纵然两人已经进行了充分的扩张，张艺兴还是感到一阵撕裂般的疼痛。  
“唔…灿烈…”  
他低低地呻吟出声，边伯贤立刻关切地倾过身来，捧着张艺兴的脸和他接吻，分散他的注意力。朴灿烈则一边揉捏他胸前的樱红，一边握住他白皙的大腿根轻轻抚摸，让张艺兴放松下来。  
在两个人的抚慰下，这次的欢爱进行得特别顺利，在轻微的疼痛过后，张艺兴完整地容纳了朴灿烈的性器，青筋跳动的滚烫坚硬被肠壁紧紧裹着。下一秒，朴灿烈慢慢抽动着，在张艺兴细碎的鼻音中，准确地碾压到了敏感点。  
“呜嗯…啊——”  
他的身体出乎预料地敏感，朴灿烈仅仅是碾了一下，张艺兴就仰着脖子又软又媚地尖叫，纤长漂亮的手指软软地揪住身前边伯贤的浴袍前襟。  
边伯贤显然对张艺兴的依赖感到受用，亲昵地凑到张艺兴耳边呢喃道：“哥哥这样就受不了了，过会儿可能会被抱到哭出来呢。”  
像是为了印证他的话一般，下一秒朴灿烈又狠又快地抽插起来，坚硬的头部每次都冲着敏感的软肉撞去。张艺兴被他的动作顶弄得连呻吟声都发不出来，快感冲刷过他的四肢百骸，最后又集中在下腹。性器头部开始抖动着渗出晶莹的前液，眼看着就要被操射了。  
边伯贤眼疾手快地握住了他的性器，用拇指堵住了马眼。张艺兴猛然睁大眼睛，绝望地想掰开边伯贤残忍的手，不敢相信他们竟然使用这样情色的惩罚。  
“这可是酒店，哥哥要是把床弄脏了，所有人都会知道的。”  
“哥哥想让粉丝知道自己晚上睡觉会把床弄得一塌糊涂吗？”

尽管知道边伯贤不过是在说些有的没的来刺激他，张艺兴还是抑制不住地想象粉丝正看着他被队友侵犯。他被脑海中荒诞情色的场景吓了一跳，下意识想并拢双腿，想减少自己的存在感。  
“哥哥这么可爱，不可以藏起来。”  
边伯贤露出个开朗的笑容，伸手抚摸张艺兴敏感白皙的脖颈。他知道哥哥的脖子是弱点，平常生活中被不小心碰到都要红着脸躲开，更何况被情欲缠身的现在。果然，张艺兴立刻失了挣扎的力气，喘着气去扒拉边伯贤放在他脖子上的手。  
“别，伯贤…”  
朴灿烈想把边伯贤一脚踹出去，明明是他在抱着哥哥，偏偏这家伙总有办法让哥哥嘴里喊他的名字。  
于是他加快了抽插的速度，低头咬着张艺兴锁骨逼问他。  
“哥，谁在上你？”  
他愈发猛烈的顶弄，再加上边伯贤刻意的禁止射精，让张艺兴被快感弄得头脑昏沉，只想被允许释放，哪里还听得清朴灿烈的问题。他茫然地偏过头，鼻尖埋进朴灿烈蓬松的头发里，阖着眼清清浅浅地喘着气。  
他这副无助又脆弱的模样实在惹人怜爱，朴灿烈软下心来，对着边伯贤使了个眼神，示意他让张艺兴释放出来算了。边伯贤心里本来打的算盘是让艺兴哥和自己做的时候再释放，但他显然高估了自己的心狠程度，用手背蹭了蹭张艺兴温热的脸，撕开了另一个避孕套，给他套上后松开了手。  
下一秒，张艺兴带着哭腔呻吟出声，蜷紧了脚趾释放出来。朴灿烈紧紧掐着张艺兴的腰往下压，在他耳边粗重地喘息着，几乎与他同时射出来。

高潮过后的余韵让张艺兴一动也不想动，边伯贤却没有让他歇息太久，胳膊穿过他的腋下把他抱了起来。  
“哥，”他亲密地附在张艺兴耳边撒娇，“到我啦。”  
张艺兴累得连话都说不出，身体却神奇地没什么困意，因此边伯贤的性器被后穴再次容纳的感受也就格外分明。他小声喘息着，胳膊环住了边伯贤的脖颈，把脸埋在他结实的肩膀上。边伯贤温柔地抚摸他的大腿，扣着膝盖把它们圈在自己腰上。  
“我要动了。”  
他提醒道，搂着张艺兴的腰开始一下下往上顶弄。也许是为了保护他常年伤痛的腰，两个弟弟都没有用相对而言比较省力的传统体位，而是一致地选择了需要攻方腰力的骑乘位。这种相当暧昧的细节让张艺兴心里奇异地熨贴起来。  
而且，大概是因为今晚的侵犯在所难免，张艺兴脑海里一个不那么理智的声音一直在小声提醒他，你也想要的。反正都躲不过，为什么不好好放纵一下呢？  
因此在边伯贤试探着寻找他的敏感点时，张艺兴带着点害羞，主动迎合了上去。  
“唔…往右边一点点…伯贤…”  
边伯贤的眼眸亮了起来，里面像是盛着细碎的星光。他轻轻应了一声，吻上了张艺兴的唇，性器也随之撞向了右边。敏感点被准确地刺激到，张艺兴喉咙里逸出可爱的声音，手指蜷着扣紧了边伯贤的背脊。  
“哥哥现在好乖。”  
朴灿烈带着点醋意的声音从他们身后传来。他牵起张艺兴洁白的手掌，与哥哥亲密地十指相扣，低头虔诚地亲他粉红的指甲和白皙的指尖，嘴唇的温度从手指一直传到张艺兴心里，而边伯贤滚烫的坚硬在他体内进出，让他从内而外地感到浪漫。  
“伯贤…灿烈…”  
他喃喃地叫道，头脑却一片空白，仿佛叫着他们的名字就能获得安慰一样。两个弟弟同时温柔地回应了他。  
“宝贝，怎么了？”  
“在呢，亲爱的。”  
张艺兴低头咬住边伯贤浴袍的领口，手扣紧了朴灿烈厚实的大掌，感受着两个人的爱抚和撞击，一下下像是要融化他的心。也许在五年前他们围成一圈，坐在练习室地板上自我介绍时，他的命运就已经和这群人纠缠到了一块，成了一团理不清解不开的麻。  
可他也不想解开。多年在异国独自打拼，让他自认有了无坚不摧的外壳，因此他不愿承认内心深处，他其实任性地眷恋被爱着宠着的感觉。  
这样不对...但是好喜欢…  
张艺兴闭着眼睛，只想沉醉在连绵不断的快感中，什么都忘掉不去想。

边伯贤温暖的手臂环住他的腰，随着几下顶弄，张艺兴眼前闪过白光，仰着脖子呜咽着射了出来，紧紧扣住了朴灿烈的手指。高潮后他全身敏感得厉害，朴灿烈亲亲他的耳尖都能引得他颤抖，偏生边伯贤还毫不留情地在紧致的甬道里抽插，狠狠刺激着他的前列腺。  
“不要了...呜...不要了...”  
他上气不接下气地带着哭腔求饶，换来边伯贤柔情蜜意的安慰。  
“嘘，宝贝乖，再忍一下，嗯？”  
张艺兴抽噎着搂紧他，眼神里全是信赖和恳求，可侵犯者显然不打算轻易兑现承诺，掐着他的细腰继续永无止境般的顶弄，直到张艺兴被他欺负得哭出来了，才含着对方绯红的唇释放出来。  
“呜…你这个骗子…你怎么这样…”  
张艺兴又羞又气，抓着边伯贤的浴袍，把眼泪全抹到他身上，说出来的话不像埋怨，倒像撒娇。  
他身后的朴灿烈伺机伏过来，咬着他白皙的耳朵：“哥，那不要理他了。过来我怀里，会让你很舒服的。好不好？”

张艺兴才不信他有那么好心，刚想张嘴反驳，却听见耳边传来一阵悦耳的音乐。他昏昏沉沉的头脑慢慢辨识着，隐约觉得熟悉，却想不起来在哪里听到过。渐渐的，那音乐清晰起来，像是刻意要让他听清一样，机械地重复了一遍又一遍——  
张艺兴猛的睁开眼睛。  
没有边伯贤，没有朴灿烈。他还好好地躺在酒店的床上，眼泪浸湿了枕头，手里攥着被角，下腹紧紧绷着，睡裤鼓起了一块。  
手机的铃声不依不饶地再次响起，屏幕在黑暗中发出略微刺眼的亮光。  
他抹了把眼泪，伸手拿过来，看见手机暗色的背景上，赫然是边伯贤的名字。刚刚梦里荒诞又意外真实的场景还在他脑中萦绕不去，可转眼间就只剩下他一个人。他无法抑制地感到孤独恐慌，迫切地需要谁来安慰包容他。  
于是他洁白的手指毫不犹豫地点上了绿色的圆形选项，接通了的电话开始计时。  
“lay哥？”  
边伯贤小心翼翼的声音从对面传来，张艺兴却瞬间想起了梦里同样的声音在他耳边带着情欲的调笑，只觉得脸颊发烫。  
“伯——伯贤。”  
他的嗓音有点沙哑，不得不轻咳了一声。对面却立即紧张起来，忙不迭地问他是不是感冒发烧了。  
“没有。”  
张艺兴小声地回复道。  
“那哥哥的声音…”  
边伯贤问到一半，显然联想到了什么，有些尴尬地住了声。  
两人良久无言。对面似乎传来点窸窸窣窣的声响，随后金俊勉担忧的声音传了过来。  
“艺兴，这么晚打扰实在很抱歉。我们给你发了好多短信你也没回，我担心你…有什么不…不舒服。”  
尽管知道对方看不见，张艺兴还是抿起唇，露出一个小小的微笑。  
“哥，我没事，就是太累了。”  
尽职尽责的队长还有些不放心，又委婉地询问了他的状态和心情，确认一切都还正常后，显然是舒了一口气。金珉锡和已经回到宿舍的都暻秀也在他旁边，张艺兴和他们聊了一会儿天，确保连已经睡着了的金钟仁都会得知自己安然无恙，并没有想不开后，便借口自己有点困，结束了通话。

他放下手机，用被角擦了擦湿润的眼角。他其实一点也不困，但他对队友的关心感到疲惫。他很感激，可他要的不是这样的安慰，他想要更加疯狂的，像是要把他整个人揉进血肉里的亲吻和拥抱，仿佛这样才能填满他内心的空洞感。  
漂亮的青年红着脸咬着唇，抽了张纸巾，在被子的掩盖下伸手往下探去，慢慢喘息起来。  
呜...还不够…他还想要…  
修长白皙的手指环住深红的性器快速地上下套弄，快感潮水般一波波涌上来又退下去，却似乎总是差那么一点。张艺兴阖着眼喘气，被无论如何都发泄不出的欲望逼得眼角泛红，委屈得几近要哭出来。  
就在这里，手机铃声再次响起，悦耳的铃声在房间里显得格外清脆。张艺兴带着情欲被人撞破的赧意和慌乱，伸出空余的手想挂掉电话，却在挣扎中触碰到了接听。  
“哥？”  
朴灿烈低沉的声音从对面传来，直直撞进了张艺兴心里。他一个激灵，拇指擦过性器头部的马眼，呜咽着射了出来。  
“灿烈…”  
他狼狈地轻喘出声。

朴灿烈完全傻住了。是他耳朵出问题了吗？为什么哥哥清脆的汽水音像是浸满了情欲？  
“你在哪里？”  
他口干舌燥地问。  
“酒店…哈啊…我在酒店...”  
大概是因为深夜时分人惯有的脆弱心理和不管不顾想吐露一切的欲望，张艺兴放纵自己肆无忌惮地把那些满足的喘息唤出来，羞耻的刺激感悄悄爬遍他的全身。  
这下，朴灿烈确信了哥哥就是在呻吟喘息，可能还在听着他的声音自慰，哭着想要小穴被什么东西填满。这喘息声根本就是矜持而放荡的邀请，哥哥就像朵洁白如雪却妖冶到骨子里的花。

“喂，说好了只是和哥哥打个招呼的。”  
朴灿烈还想再哄着哥哥多讲几句话，金钟大却等得不耐烦，从他手中抽走了话筒。  
“哥。”他干脆利落地唤道。  
“钟大？”张艺兴还未从攀上巅峰的愉悦中清醒过来，带着点鼻音呢喃道。  
“对不起，哥。”  
金钟大可爱的八字眉严肃地皱起来，近乎肃穆地道歉。张艺兴却难得敏锐地捕捉到了他坚硬外表底下的柔软脆弱。  
“没关系。”  
他这样回答着，同时也在心里说服了自己——没关系的，事情都已经发生了，毕竟还是队友，不如让大家面子上都过得去。  
但在内心深处他知道，自己有什么地方已经被永远地改变了。  
他刚刚做的梦。他现在的身体。  
还有他隐秘的渴求。

金钟大完全没想到哥哥的原谅来得如此轻易，轻易到他几乎以为这是敷衍。可他很清楚张艺兴从来不敷衍任何人，因此巨大的喜悦和细微的患得患失感席卷了他的心，让他几乎想立刻出现在张艺兴面前，把他抱进怀里亲吻他的发丝和额头。  
“到我了。”  
吴世勋小声催促道。他心里像是有只小爪子在抓挠，哥哥在电话里和他们都说了什么？为什么这些人都一副失了心魂的模样？  
金钟大恋恋不舍地把话筒塞进了忙内的手里。  
可真正到了自己和哥哥说话的时候，吴世勋又退缩了。他害怕哥哥一直不原谅自己，害怕哥哥因此厌弃自己，可该来的总归是要来的，他带着点破釜沉舟的决心，唤了声哥。  
“世勋。”  
张艺兴温和地应道。这无疑给了吴世勋许些鼓励。  
他深吸一口气，终于说出了脑海中排练过无数次的三个字。  
“哥，我…我爱你。”

作为同一个组合的成员，互相之间的表白大概是出道前的必修课。但吴世勋这句话显然不是综艺节目里的桥段。那三个字包含着太多的沉重和深情，掷地有声地告诉对面的人，它们就是原原本本的意思。  
吴世勋忐忑地告白之后，哥哥却没有立刻回应他，通话里只有两个人的呼吸清浅地交织着。  
金钟大原本坐在一旁，听到吴世勋毫无预兆的告白后，猛地扑过来按住免提键。  
于是四个人都听见了张艺兴带着点缱绻的悦耳嗓音，轻描淡写地说出他们无比渴望听到的话语。  
“嗯。我也爱你。”

客厅里安静了一瞬间，吴世勋攥着话筒的手几乎发麻，他喜悦得想跳起来大喊大叫，但难以言明的愤怒同时席卷了他全身。  
哥哥的回答是我的！我的！怎么可以给你们都听见？怎么可以让你们有机会，以为哥哥是在对你们讲话？  
他带着点恃宠而骄的炫耀心思，刻意对着话筒又吐字清晰地讲了一遍。  
“哥，世勋真的很爱你。”  
张艺兴好脾气地重复道：“嗯，我也很爱世勋。”

金钟大的嘴角通常是微微上翘的，这让他看起来温和而友善。就算是现在被吴世勋当着面挑衅，炫耀他从哥哥那里得到的爱意——不管是情侣间的爱还是兄弟情谊什么的——他都没有沉下脸色，只是松开免提键，对着吴世勋露出了个虚假的微笑，径自回了房间。  
两分钟后，他穿着整齐地走出来，目不斜视地经过客厅，离开了宿舍。  
“钟大？这么晚你要去哪里？”  
金俊勉正好出来喝水，目瞪口呆地看着金钟大的背影消失在门后。他转头望向客厅里的三人，语气中带上了点兴师问罪的意思。  
“你们把钟大气得离家出走了？”

他一问，原本愣在沙发上的三个人突然被惊醒了一般，不约而同地站起来，匆匆披上大衣或外套，像是要结伴夜游首尔一样先后出了宿舍，只留下金俊勉在身后徒劳的阻止声。  
“喂，现在出去是要抢着上头条吗？”  
“晚上这么冷，明天感冒了怎么办？”  
“凌晨三点，你们到底是要去干嘛？”  
“…”

张艺兴和吴世勋的通话被毫无征兆地挂断，他有点疑惑地望着手机屏幕上显示的通话结束，却不打算拨回去，而是将手机放到了一旁，盯着黑暗中的天花板发呆。  
就这样吧。  
反正过两天又要回国工作了，就当是一个荒诞的梦，忘掉好了。  
这样想着，他总算有了些精神，爬起来去冲了个舒服的热水澡。十五分钟后，他擦着头发走出来，刚刚穿上浴袍，就听见有人在敲门。  
他惊愕地拿起手机，确认了时间是凌晨三点二十分。一个服务员绝对不可能来服务，小助理绝对不可能来叫他起床的时间。

“哥，是我。”  
一个熟悉的嗓音隔着门唤道。  
张艺兴抿着唇抬手握住门把。直到冰凉的金属快被他修长手指的温度捂热，他才慢慢往下压去。  
咔哒。  
门开了。


	6. 番外二（上）

凡事都有个循序渐进的过程。  
可张艺兴觉得这句话在自己身上太不适用了。  
他前一天还是不敢摸女孩子小手，至今只谈过一次早恋的纯情少男，第二天他的队友们就轮番上阵亲自教学如何谈恋爱，还略过了前面所有的步骤，甚至都忘记要先把他掰弯，就直接跳到了坦诚相见肢体交缠的最后一步。  
真是太有队友爱了。

一天一夜就解锁了新世界的大门，张艺兴觉得过去的自己被那四个混蛋欺负得面目全非。  
灵魂和思想都被狠狠地侵犯了！连做梦的内容都变了！再也写不出纯洁的音乐了！

那天凌晨他刚打开门放人进来就后悔了，推着金钟大的胳膊想把对方赶出去，却在黏人的弟弟一声接一声的撒娇中节节败退。  
“哥外面好冷啊！”  
“…”  
“我就想抱抱你嘛。”  
“…”  
“让我亲一下——”  
“…不准！钟大…唔…”

就在金钟大把他压在床上又亲又抱的时候，居然又响起了敲门声。  
张艺兴担心是小助理听到了动静过来查看，惊恐地挣扎起来，却被金钟大压制住了手脚动弹不得。  
“兴兴，觉得我一个人满足不了你吗？”  
他淡然地在张艺兴耳边问道，张艺兴敏锐地听出了威胁的意味，却没反应过来他指的是什么，依旧推搡着对方要他先躲起来。  
“现在不是闹的时候——哎哟你先躲起来，想被看到吗——”  
金钟大根本不听他的，强壮有力的手臂卡住他的腰，将他抱起来走到了门边。  
“钟大！你放我下来——！”  
张艺兴使劲捶他的肩膀，快被他气哭了。被助理姐姐看到了怎么解释啊！  
“既然兴兴想要再加一个人，”金钟大对着他敏感的耳朵轻声道，“我也不介意。”

张艺兴被睡眠不足麻痹的头脑这才后知后觉地领悟到这个时间的敲门声有什么含义，他这回真的吓坏了，使劲搂紧金钟大的肩膀，想把他的注意力吸引走。  
“钟大…不要开门…”  
“不可以反悔喔。”  
金钟大本来是不乐意和其他几个家伙共享哥哥的，但张艺兴被他压在身下亲吻的模样太漂亮了，现在又气得脸都红了，眼睛湿漉漉的，是不是下一秒就要哭出来了？  
他突然想看张艺兴被快感逼得流眼泪，眼圈红红惹人怜爱的模样，可又因为上下两张嘴都被满满地堵着，连呻吟的声音都发不出来，只能跟只被欺负的小羊似的呜咽着。  
那模样一定很美。

他不动声色地脑补着香艳的场面，不顾张艺兴的挣扎讨饶，伸手打开了门。  
吴世勋夹裹着一身凉意出现在他们面前，有点不满地瞪了金钟大一眼，反手把门给关上了，还顺手带上了门栓。  
“怎么就你一个人？”  
金钟大赶在对方关门前看了一眼他身后，却只瞧见空无一人的走廊。  
“我把朴灿烈和边伯贤的车钥匙都拿了，他们现在大概在等公交车吧。”吴世勋言简意赅，伸出手要接过张艺兴，锋利的眉眼居高临下地看着金钟大，“快点，到我抱哥了。”  
金钟大单手把张艺兴压在自己怀里，另一只手清脆地“啪！”一声，幼稚地狠狠抽了一下吴世勋宽大的手掌。  
“我也刚到，什么都没干！”  
“说谎，艺兴肯定射过了。”  
吴世勋睁眼说瞎话的本领日益见长，金钟大气得又要抽他，这回被忙内灵活地躲了过去。金钟大也不跟他纠缠，径自揽紧了张艺兴往屋内拖，嘴里冷冰冰地嘲讽。  
“你的脑子开始出现幻觉了吗？”  
“空气中闻都闻得出来，你的鼻子是随着年龄增长失灵了吗——”  
“你们不要吵了！”  
张艺兴终于挣扎出金钟大的怀抱，拉紧了浴袍前襟，警惕地看着他们。  
要是再让他们讨论下去，这个话题就要偏向奇怪的方向了！

吴世勋挑眉看着他，半晌突然露出个危险的笑来。  
“哥，”他柔下嗓音，不动声色地靠近张艺兴，“刚刚自己偷偷玩了，对不对？”  
屋内有一瞬间的寂静，可张艺兴迅速嫣红起来的脸颊已经给了他们答案。

吴世勋和金钟大的呼吸明显粗重起来，下一秒，张艺兴柔软的浴袍领口就被一双手用力扯开，脸也被捧住，带着凉意的唇瓣凑上来急切地吮吸他温热的唇。  
“唔…唔嗯...”  
张艺兴拼命推搡着吴世勋的肩膀，但两个弟弟前所未有地默契起来，一前一后夹着他动弹不得，不消几下张艺兴的浴袍就被扯了下来，松松垮垮地挂在他臂弯上。  
光裸的肩头和蝴蝶骨露出来，又被细细密密地亲吻着，泛上情欲的粉红。  
“带了没？”  
金钟大喘着粗气问吴世勋，他下面已经坚硬如铁，滚烫地抵住张艺兴的臀瓣。  
吴世勋从兜里掏出一个方方正正的包装袋，金钟大接过来撕开，避孕套自带的果香味立刻散发出来，空气中弥漫着清香的柑橘味。  
金钟大不可思议地看了一眼吴世勋，语气戏谑。  
“很…清纯啊，小忙内。”  
吴世勋白净的脸颊泛起两抹红晕，却不假思索地反击道。  
“你到底要不要抱哥哥？”  
金钟大不跟他计较，露出友善宽容的笑，低头把避孕套戴上，坚硬的头部试探地在张艺兴的穴口徘徊。

张艺兴慌乱地想往前躲，可金钟大牢牢扣住了他的胯骨。眼看着那东西就要进去，他挣扎起来，像捞住救命稻草一样一把揽住吴世勋宽阔的肩膀，闭着眼羞耻地抗议道。  
“不要…还…还没有扩张…”  
“哥哥不是自己玩过了吗？”  
吴世勋亲昵地咬着他红彤彤的耳朵。张艺兴把脸埋进他敞开的大衣里，冰凉的鼻尖隔着吴世勋薄薄的衬衫蹭他的胸膛，像撒娇一样。  
“没有这样玩…”  
“那哥是怎么玩的？”  
金钟大敏锐地捕捉到了张艺兴话里的漏洞，饶有兴趣地伸手套弄他身前的茎体。哥哥已经半硬了，明明想要得不得了，还要害羞地讲些拖延时间的话，真可爱。  
吴世勋亲吻着张艺兴滚烫的脸颊，诱哄他：“哥玩给我们看好不好？”

张艺兴面皮薄，哪里做的出来这种事，可两个弟弟总有办法让他屈服，很快张艺兴就被金钟大套弄得浑身瘫软在吴世勋怀里，喘着气眼尾发红，在高潮前一秒金钟大就恶劣地松开了手。  
怀里的人发出抗议的呜咽声，白皙的手指攥紧了吴世勋大衣的面料。  
“哥哥想射吗？”吴世勋慢条斯理地把他的手指一根根掰开，扣着张艺兴温热的手腕往下拉，仔细地盯着他脸上的表情，“玩给我们看。”  
被快感逼迫着，张艺兴无奈地把脸埋在吴世勋肩膀上，自暴自弃地伸手搓弄自己的性器。但两双眼睛紧密地注视着他的动作，粗重忍耐的呼吸声在他耳边交织，这场景过于色情荒谬，他越急越射不出来，浑身又软又热难受极了。  
“出不来…”  
他急得眼里都有了泪意，下一秒，吴世勋捧起他的脸温柔地亲吻。  
“嘘，没关系的，马上就让哥哥射出来，好不好？”

在他身后，金钟大用手指沾了润滑剂温柔地浅浅探进小穴。张艺兴敏感地颤抖，立刻被吴世勋抱住安慰地抚摸他的脊背。  
“哥哥太瘦了，”他喟叹道，手法极度色情地顺着张艺兴的脊椎骨一节节往下抚摸，惹得张艺兴更加厉害地颤抖着，“要多吃一点，抱起来会更舒服。”  
金钟大扶住张艺兴的腰，坚硬的性器慢慢埋进他体内，温热紧致的肠壁围上来吮吸，他叹息般地赞美道：“哥哥里面真紧。”  
张艺兴腿软得几乎站不住，他反手扣住金钟大结实的手腕，央求道：“去…床上…”  
“好。”  
金钟大温和地应道，带着张艺兴转了个身，让他跪趴在床上。下一秒，小穴里的性器疾风暴雨般抽插起来，每一下都狠狠刮蹭敏感点。张艺兴被他顶得连呻吟都发不出来，手指紧紧攥住床单，又被吴世勋掰开来拢进掌心，落下羽毛似的亲吻。  
“哥，你太美了。”  
他敛着漆黑浓密的睫毛，嘴唇贴着张艺兴白皙瘦削的手背，声音微不可察。

那天晚上，张艺兴被翻过来覆过去地做了三次半。金钟大射出来之后，吴世勋立刻持枪上阵。忙内年龄最小，可那里却一点也不小，等他射出来后，张艺兴都觉得自己要被捅穿了。  
可他还不能休息，又被金钟大抱了一次。这次他直接哭了出来，抽抽嗒嗒地求他们停下来，他不要了，他好想睡觉，可吴世勋温柔地亲吻着他的眼泪，亲昵地哄他听话，承诺这是最后一次。  
张艺兴信了他的鬼话，抽噎着止住哭泣，等金钟大终于第二次射出来后，他挣扎着起身要往被子里钻，又被吴世勋拽着脚踝拖出来，掐着腰撞了进去。张艺兴哪里受得了，眼泪又一次扑簌簌往下掉，这次金钟大怎么哄都不管用。  
哭着哭着张艺兴又觉得自己仿佛回到了宿舍里，被囚禁着哪都去不了，他甚至一度怀疑这群人的目的就是让他得上斯德哥尔摩综合症，好爱上他们。想到这里他哭得更委屈了，几乎喘不过气来。吴世勋以为是张艺兴被他弄痛了，愧疚地强行半路刹车，改成让哥哥又白又软的手握着释放出来。  
在那之后，张艺兴就没印象了。他太累了，哭着哭着就睡着了。醒来后，两个弟弟已经不见踪影，避孕套等等罪证全部被清除得一干二净，他的身体被清洁过，还套好了睡衣，严严实实地包在暖和的被子里。  
他险些以为这又是一场梦，直到他试图起床时，发现腰又酸又软，身上全是吻痕，手机里全是朴灿烈和边伯贤的未接来电，这才想起昨夜的荒唐真实发生过。

张艺兴拖着疲惫不堪的身子，下楼交代了前台，如果他队友半夜出现说要来看望他，千万不要放人进来，尤其是那几个帅的。前台姐姐捂着嘴笑，说exo的欧巴都很帅啊，怼得张艺兴无话可说。  
他逃也似的搭乘最早的班机离开了韩国，却在飞机落地后得到了坏消息。  
“艺兴哥，你要的舞我帮你编好啦。”  
视频通话里，Kasper兴高采烈地汇报道，脸上差点没写着“哥你什么时候回来呀好想你啊我们一起练舞嘛”。  
“Kasper...谢谢你呀，我可能…”  
张艺兴停顿了一下，不死心地伸手去翻行程表，小秘书无情地拍开他的手。  
“老板，日期都定好了。”  
“哥？”  
Kasper催促道，眼睛亮闪闪。  
张艺兴：“…半个月后见。”  
Kasper立刻露出期待的笑容，亲昵地撒娇道：“练完之后，哥要和我一起喝酒呀。”  
“嗯…”张艺兴心不在焉地应道，眼睛突然一亮，“Kasper，到时候来我房间喝吧。”  
有Kasper在，小混蛋们就不敢乱来了吧？


	7. 番外二（下）

半个月后。  
张艺兴特意嘱咐金泰宇千万别提自己回韩国练习舞蹈，金泰宇只当他想给队友一个惊喜，笑眯眯地应下来了。  
张艺兴看着视频里金泰宇一脸天真无邪的笑，眼皮不祥地跳了跳。  
“真的，千万，不要告诉他们。”  
“放心啦，”金泰宇亲昵地回应，“完全不会说的喔。”  
张艺兴将信将疑，又觉得对方没有必要骗他，便安下心神，转头又忙活自己的音乐去了。

为了节省时间，也为了减少机场安保的压力，张艺兴坐的都是半夜的航班。等他到首尔时，已经是凌晨三点，零零星星有粉丝认出他来，兴奋地掏出手机拍照。张艺兴把卫衣的兜帽往下拉了拉，遮住自己憔悴的容颜，低着头疲惫地迈入夜晚的凉风中。  
明天还要练舞…晚上再画一下MV的分镜…还有音乐的轨道…  
他脑中一件件过着自己要做的事情，不由再次感叹时间永远不够用，全年无休的工作强度让他根本无法分心玩乐。而那几个小混蛋不体谅他不说，还…  
想到这里他耸起鼻子，暗自做了个恼怒的鬼脸。  
上次从韩国回来，腰都要断了！

金泰宇还算守信，张艺兴直到公司都没有收到队友的任何短信问候。他迈进全年恒温的练习室时，对方从地板上一跃而起，给了张艺兴一个过于结实的拥抱。  
“艺兴哥！”  
当张艺兴开始怀疑这个拥抱是否持续过久，金泰宇规规矩矩地放开他，转而握着他的手腕，把他带到练习室中央。  
“我们开始吧。哥，前面这段音乐，我的想法是这样的…”  
张艺兴欣慰地看着对方高挑值得信赖的背影——泰宇又乖又成熟，而且对他没有任何超出友情的想法，真是个好弟弟。

等他们从公司走出来，首尔的路灯已经被点亮，照着街上人群熙熙攘攘，像电影里抽象的描画，昏黄灯光下的影子从身后消逝，又从身前拉长，霓虹灯牌无声地闪耀，交谈声混杂成毫无意义的背景音。  
张艺兴突然觉得冷，他抱着胳膊蜷缩得紧了一些，被金泰宇察觉了。  
“哥穿着吧，”他体贴地脱下外套，披在张艺兴肩膀上，伸手捻了捻张艺兴过于宽大的领口，“哥的衣服一点也不保暖呀。”  
张艺兴感激地看了他一眼：“泰宇不冷吗？”  
“在哥旁边，不知道为什么，总感到很热喔。”  
他这话说的莫名其妙。张艺兴瞟他一眼，对方一脸正直地含笑回望。  
...都怪他们！  
张艺兴给边伯贤等人早就顶着无数迁怒的头上又记了一笔，把脑子里冒出来奇怪的解释全都划掉，只当是自己又听错了发音。  
哎，韩文水平这样下去不行呀。

张艺兴这次回来不想声张，金泰宇便自告奋勇去便利店买了啤酒，装在塑料袋里拿到了酒店。张艺兴顶着一头湿漉漉的头发，裹着浴袍给他开了门。  
“泰宇今晚要不要睡在这边？喝醉了酒也不方便回去。”  
张艺兴接过啤酒，顺口提到。  
“好啊。”  
金泰宇一反常态，没像之前那样说些“我可不会醉喔”之类的话，笑眯眯地应了下来，还似乎意有所指地问了一句：“是跟哥一间房吗？”  
张艺兴对他不设防，一边解开塑料袋的系绳，一边心不在焉地应道：“嗯，你想一起就一起呀。”  
于是金泰宇积极地洗澡去了。

他话音刚落，金泰宇就怕他反悔似的拐进了浴室，一会儿就传来了哗啦啦的水声。  
张艺兴等了约莫半个小时，够一般男孩子洗三遍澡的时间，金泰宇才慢吞吞地走出来，用浴巾围着下半身。  
小助理定的是大床房，衣柜里是有两套浴袍的。张艺兴见金泰宇有点害羞地抱着胳膊，想藏起胸前两点，不禁失笑。  
“哎哟，我又不是没有见过。”  
说着，他起身去给对方拿浴袍，交到金泰宇手上时，戏谑地拍了拍他纹理分明的胸肌。  
“好看。”  
“哥喜欢吗？”  
金泰宇抖开浴袍穿上，狭长的眸子却直勾勾盯着他。  
张艺兴本能觉得不对，又说不上是哪里，下意识敷衍道：“我喜欢有什么用，女孩子喜欢才行…”

正当房间里的气氛往奇怪的方向进展时，金泰宇的手机嗡的一声打破了沉默。  
张艺兴得了个台阶，如释重负地走回窗边坐下，咔吧一下开了一罐啤酒，抿了一口。  
金泰宇拿起手机，随意点了几下屏幕，抬头一脸无辜地看着张艺兴：“哥不介意加一个人吧？”  
这对话似曾相识，张艺兴立刻警惕地看着他：“谁？在元哥吗？”  
金泰宇摇摇头，扬起手机：“吴世勋。”

张艺兴：“…”  
他的腰和不可言说的部位仿佛开始隐隐作痛。  
“不是说好了不要告诉他们嘛。”  
他不自觉地扁着嘴，语气撒娇似的埋怨。  
金泰宇眼眸闪烁，下一秒无奈地叹气：“我没说啊，他说他看到粉丝传的照片了。”  
…私生！窥屏！不要脸！  
张艺兴在心里朝吴世勋砰砰放枪，对他这种视奸行为进行了花式批判。

“那你别说我们在哪间房喔——”  
他嘱咐的话音刚落，门外就传来叩门声。  
两人面面相觑，最终金泰宇在张艺兴愤恨的目光里节节败退，垂着脑袋去开的门。  
来的却不是吴世勋，是穿着长风衣的朴灿烈。不知道是不是错觉，他似乎精心打理过着装，整个人英俊挺拔，一双桃花眼朝着张艺兴眨了眨。  
“哥哥来韩国怎么也不跟我们说。”  
他低声抱怨道，脸上却没有多少恼怒，仔仔细细地打量着张艺兴被包裹在半湿浴袍里的身体。  
张艺兴被他看得很是不自在，下意识想找个借口，去小助理那边睡一晚。金泰宇却突然开口：“你是怎么找过来的？”  
“啊，”朴灿烈笑眯眯地解开风衣排扣，“吴世勋说的啊。”  
“那他在哪里？”  
朴灿烈耸耸肩，嘴里回答着金泰宇的问题，眼睛却看着张艺兴：“也许去泡吧了吧，谁知道呢。哥不会不欢迎我吧？”  
“怎么会！”  
张艺兴干巴巴地应道，发现自己失去了找借口的最佳时机。可不管怎么说，泰宇还在房间里，朴灿烈再大胆也不能把他怎么样，他便镇定下来，不在意地挪开了目光。  
朴灿烈没有得到张艺兴其他的反应，似乎有点失望。

“喝点啤酒吗？”  
金泰宇走回张艺兴身边，自己也开了一罐啤酒，和张艺兴手中那罐碰了碰。  
“当然，我就是为了喝酒来的啊。”  
朴灿烈脱下大衣，长腿三两步就迈过来，俯身拿啤酒的时候，几乎把张艺兴整个人都罩在了身下。

于是局面演变成三个人坐在窗边喝啤酒，聊些圈子里的事。张艺兴酒量不太好，喝多了就容易忘记那一套营业需要的过度礼貌矜持。所幸今天三人中他最年长，再加上是相熟的兄弟，其中一个还和他滚过床单，他随性点也不要紧。  
金泰宇和朴灿烈常年一起喝酒，五六罐啤酒下肚，也只是面色微红。两人眼看着张艺兴把自己灌得醉醺醺，用手撑着下巴望着窗外的夜景发呆，交换了一个隐秘的眼神。

张艺兴隐约觉得自己喝醉了，头晕且身体发热，啤酒喝太多，尿意也跟着涌上来。  
“哥去…去趟洗手间。”  
他迷迷糊糊地对着两人说，也不知道自己讲的是中文还是韩文。  
朴灿烈贴心地起身扶住他，往洗手间的方向走。  
张艺兴被朴灿烈带着坐在马桶上，毫无异义地看着自己的浴袍也给解开来，直到朴灿烈的手指搭上内裤边缘，他才觉得不对。  
“我自己来…!”  
张艺兴伸手拨开对方的手，自己扭着腰把内裤拽下一半，想了想又瞪着朴灿烈。  
“不要看我！”  
朴灿烈笑着应了，转过身去，却没离开浴室。张艺兴被酒精麻痹的神经也只能反应到这一步了，看见对方不再看他，便感到满意，放松地解决了生理需求。  
他刚准备穿上内裤，朴灿烈伸手拦住了他，嘴里诱哄道：“哥哥还没洗干净，不能穿衣服啊。”  
张艺兴记得自己洗过澡了，但上完厕所要洗手也没错——他给绕晕了，迷迷糊糊地“喔”了一声，听话地把内裤往下脱，连浴袍也一起脱了，茫然地等朴灿烈的下一个指示。

朴灿烈看着张艺兴白皙的身体，下腹硬的发痛。他咽咽口水，走上前去把张艺兴抱进了浴缸里，让他跪趴在湿润的浴缸底，在张艺兴还没反应过来时，蘸了润滑剂的手指探进紧闭的穴口，浅浅抽插着。  
张艺兴愣愣地回头看着他，过了一会儿才扭了下腰，疑虑地问：“是这样…这样洗的吗？”  
朴灿烈无比肯定地点点头：“当然，我不会骗哥的。”  
说着，他伸手拧开水龙头，温热的水开始慢慢填满浴缸。他的手指愈发深入，撑开了微红的穴口，又探进去一根手指。  
张艺兴被轻微的疼痛唤回了点理智，惊觉自己又落到这步田地，被朴灿烈摁在浴缸里扩张后面，顿时急恼地想挣扎。  
朴灿烈怕弄伤他，连忙将手指退出来，改为掐住他的腰，温柔着声音哄他。  
“乖，别动，让我帮哥哥洗一下后面。”  
张艺兴对自己即将要被上这件事的注意力转瞬即逝，落在了奇特的点上。  
“不要洗…我一点也不脏！”  
他委屈地辩解，眼看着眼眶都要红了。  
朴灿烈一看他要掉眼泪，顿时更硬了。他拼命压抑现在就把哥哥抱在怀里疼的欲望，柔和地安抚他。  
“好好好，不洗，那哥哥得让我检查一下。”  
张艺兴没了意见，温顺地任由他动作。水很快没过了浴缸的四分之三，张艺兴大半个身体都浸泡在了里面。朴灿烈关了水，自己也把衣服脱了，坐了进去。  
水随着他的动作泼洒出来一些，浴室门外随即响起了金泰宇疑惑的声音。  
“怎么那么久？”

“门没锁。”  
朴灿烈言简意赅地应答道，从后面揽着张艺兴，将手指送了进去，再次撑开小穴。  
金泰宇推开浴室门，见到浴缸里的这一幕，惊讶地挑眉。  
“他愿意？”  
语气里竟然有些嫉妒。  
朴灿烈不理他，俯身亲吻张艺兴白皙的耳垂。金泰宇慢条斯理地走过来，坐在了浴缸边上，手指抬起张艺兴的下巴，望着他雾蒙蒙的眼睛。  
“泰宇…?”  
张艺兴眨眨眼，像是没想到金泰宇出现在这种场合里。  
金泰宇又露出惯有的无奈笑容，凑过去吻上了张艺兴的嘴唇，话语消失在两人的唇瓣厮磨间。  
“还真是对我一点防备也没有啊。”  
明明我也一看到哥哥裸着上身练舞，就会找借口去洗手间的啊。

身后的扩张还在继续，温热的水从被撑开的小穴倒灌而入，张艺兴不适地挣扎，下一秒双手就被金泰宇捉在了掌心慢慢揉捏，嘴唇上的湿热触感离开，取而代之的是胸前嫣红的乳尖被含住吮吸。  
他的身体有半个月余没经历情事，胸前的奶粒一被刺激就硬挺起来，反而更方便了对方的侵犯。金泰宇温热的舌尖有力地顶弄着小小的乳尖，粗糙的舌面大力刷过敏感的尖端，没几下张艺兴就带着哭腔呻吟起来。  
“不要…唔…泰宇...哈啊…”  
金泰宇依了他，放过被嘬弄得鲜红晶亮的乳尖，偏头在他白皙漂亮的胸肌上留下一个淡粉色的吻痕，嘴角带着挪揄的笑意。  
“宝贝有偷偷练习过叫床吧？嗯？”  
不然怎么叫得这么好听，明明是拒绝的话听起来却像勾引，根本就是故意的想要被抱。  
张艺兴一脸不敢置信地望着他，看起来很想直接用长沙话骂人。  
“怎么…唔…可能！”  
可惜换成了韩文，反驳立刻变得软黏黏的，中途还被朴灿烈顶进小穴的性器打断，一点威信都没有了，像小奶猫挥舞爪子。  
朴灿烈亲亲张艺兴头顶的发旋，假意帮腔道：“哥当然不用练，是天生的。”  
张艺兴用了一会儿才反应过来他的意思，气恼地要反驳，又被金泰宇的唇舌堵回了喉咙里，只能发出黏腻细碎的鼻音，撩得朴灿烈眼眸深邃，就着水的润滑狠狠往甬道深处撞，恨不得把整根性器都一股脑挤进去，可他挤到一半就停了下来——就算扩张了这么久，张艺兴还是太紧了，他不敢再往里面去。  
“宝贝，”朴灿烈柔声安慰怀里的人，低沉的嗓音染上情欲，“乖，放松。”  
张艺兴闭上眼，不知道听进去没有。下一秒，后穴松动了一丝，可无事于补。那处实在太过敏感，朴灿烈一动作，柔软的肠壁就层层叠叠地挤上去吸吮，让他根本无法移动分毫。但这主动放松的姿态无疑是个鼓励的信号，朴灿烈的杏眼里溢出好看的笑意，伸手轻轻撸动哥哥坚硬的前端，湿热的亲吻爱怜地落在他背上，像对待绝世的珍宝。  
另一边，金泰宇捧着张艺兴的脸，舌尖轻轻刮弄他的脖颈。谁都知道张艺兴的脖子最敏感，现下被他无情地又亲又舔，立刻泛起艳丽的粉红。张艺兴被异样的快感刺激得倒吸一口气，手指穿进金泰宇漆黑的发丝里，软软地搭在他头上要推开。  
结果就是他顾此失彼，后穴无意识放松下来的那瞬间，朴灿烈抓住机会，猛烈地抽插起来。  
张艺兴被瞬间纷涌而至的快感和疼痛刺激得喊都喊不出来，双手下意识扣紧了金泰宇有力的胳膊，一眨眼睫毛就湿漉漉的，泪水滚出眼眶又被温柔地吻掉。过了好一会儿他才找回自己的声音，喉咙里无法抑制地随着朴灿烈的动作而溢出沙哑的呻吟。  
朴灿烈没几下就找到了敏感点，调整了姿势专注地研磨那处软肉。快感如同鞭子般密集地抽打，张艺兴的小腹抽搐，细白的脚趾紧紧蜷缩，抓紧了金泰宇的手臂射了出来。眼前白光闪过，世界被按下了静音，他茫然地漂浮在柔软温暖的白雾中，像回到了妈妈肚子里一样。

等他的意识稍稍恢复，一阵阵无法忽视的快感继续从身体后方传到四肢，他不适地扭了扭腰，瞬间腰上的双手掐的更紧。温暖的水包裹着他，随着身后冲击的力道一下下拍打着浴缸壁。与温柔的水声截然不同的是下身的抽插，一下下几乎要顶到他的内脏。  
他徒然生出强烈的脆弱感，忍不住呻吟出声，洁白的手指扣紧了光滑的墙面，不安地轻微颤动。他泪眼朦胧地扭头去看，可只转到一半眼睛就被另一双手捂住了。  
“宝贝，谁在抱你？”  
金泰宇好听的声音在耳边响起来。  
朴灿烈下身动作不停，冷酷地剜了一脸戏谑的金泰宇一眼，却没开口说话——虽然以哥哥的性格，这种荤话一般是选择不回答，但他也不想主动承认，显得他很没安全感似的。  
但他们几个，又有谁敢说张艺兴的心在他们身上呢？

出乎两人意料，张艺兴真的思考了一下，蹙着眉不确定道：“泰宇嘛…呜啊——！”  
他粘糯的尾音还未落下，就被朴灿烈狠狠的一个深入逼成了带着哭腔的尖叫。朴灿烈一双漂亮的杏眼都有点发红，低下头去胡乱亲吻张艺兴的侧脸。  
“哥哥，是灿烈——是我在干你，知道吗？”  
金泰宇没想到自己的玩笑一语成谶，脸色也不好看。

张艺兴跟他千叮万嘱要保密的时候，朴灿烈其实就在他边上，只不过视频没拍到他而已。金泰宇笑得一脸僵硬，好不容易挨到张艺兴结束了通话，下一秒就被朴灿烈摁在椅子上痛殴。  
确定了金泰宇并没有与张艺兴产生任何不正当关系后，朴灿烈这才勉强平静下来，桃花眼阴鸷地斜睨着他。  
“什么都要跟我抢。”  
“你确定是你的？”  
金泰宇可是知道了那几个家伙对艺兴哥做的事情。虽然没有人主动提起，可金泰宇和EXO经纪人关系颇好，知道他前段时间为某些事情很是烦恼。再联系起来张艺兴从宿舍回来时，令他心疼的憔悴模样，平日练舞汗流浃背时，张艺兴一脱上衣就突然变得人满为患的厕所，还有金泰宇身为同类对情敌的敏锐感觉，他再猜不到就是傻逼。  
朴灿烈对他的挑衅报以冷笑：“就算不是我的，也轮不到你。”  
金泰宇被他的回应激怒，露出跃跃欲试的笑容：“别以为你们把哥哥抱了就占了什么先机，先让他喜欢上这种感觉，再慢慢让他喜欢上你们——谁不会啊。”  
一阵令人心悸的沉默。  
朴灿烈终于转过脸看着他，好看的桃花眼里翻滚着不知名的情绪。  
“和我分享，还是什么都吃不到。自己选。”

金泰宇极其不情愿地选择了前者，在小本本上记下了这笔仇，并且打算鼓动艺兴哥把他们俩编舞时甜甜的小花絮放送出来，让朴灿烈知道时来运转，睁大眼睛看看如今谁才是艺兴哥最疼爱的弟弟。  
朴灿烈对此不以为然。艺兴哥不过是因为工作原因见金泰宇多一些，哪里比得上他们五六年来一起打拼的情谊。  
“艺兴哥还说他最喜欢的弟弟是边伯贤呢，你看有人当真吗？”  
朴灿烈眼光毒辣地试图证明张艺兴在公众放送里，说的话做的事基本上算不了数，听听就完了，傻子才当真。

边伯贤打了一个大大的喷嚏。  
“肯定是艺兴哥想我了。”  
他假装不经意地自言自语，挑衅地看了一眼沙发对面的吴世勋。  
吴世勋不理他，掏出一本时尚杂志翻看，假装不经意地露出封面一角，是张艺兴咬着唇的硬照——边伯贤没抢到的那一期。  
端着水坐在沙发另一角的金俊勉沉默地站起来，从容离开了即将硝烟弥漫的战场。  
呵，男人。

金泰宇被朴灿烈的辩论绕了进去，一时间觉得很有道理，又觉得有哪里不对劲。他发挥辩论赛水准，不再纠缠于艺兴哥在综艺里的可信度，而是冷冷地丢了一句嘲讽。  
“能有哥的口头认证也比你强，连个名分都没有，”他赶在朴灿烈瞪着眼睛，又要炫耀他和艺兴哥的负距离接触前，快速地丢下重磅炮弹，“你要知道，他在被抱的时候，其实根本分不出来是谁在抱他。”  
这句话引发了朴灿烈的怒火，两个人在房间里进行了决斗，最终以一脸不耐烦的金珉锡像看顽皮的小孙子打架一样劝架而告终。

然而事实就是，张艺兴的确分不出来谁在抱他。他们既不是亲密的情侣，也不是长期的炮友，身体尚未契合，习惯的姿势也无从得知，仅凭楔入隐密处的滚烫肉刃来判断侵犯者，是很荒谬的主意。  
朴灿烈第一次感到恐慌，张艺兴现在想必认为他是觊觎他肉体的色情狂，或者是爱而不得的可怜追求者，不管哪样，都武断笼统地覆盖了之前一起练习表演，畅谈音乐的美好回忆。这些温馨的印象被他亲手抹去，又涂上了难以忘却的厚重油彩，透出的全是他对哥哥的欲望和渴求，跟其他那些兄弟朋友清淡如水的形象全都不一样。  
可他又不是唯一的。  
朴灿烈视若珍宝的情事在他这里独一份，可在张艺兴那里却有四份。  
他们明明做着世界上最亲密的事情，可朴灿烈觉得他们的心隔得很远很远。

他下意识掐紧了张艺兴细瘦的腰，像溺水的人抓住了浮木，手指弯曲深深陷进白皙的皮肉里，按压成触目惊心的红痕。张艺兴被他弄的疼痛，以为是朴灿烈在惩罚他，咬着唇咽下了即将脱口而出的呻吟，低下脑袋忍耐着。水滴随着他的动作从湿漉的发丝上滑下来，在浴缸里融化成转瞬即逝的涟漪，下一秒就再无处可寻。  
金泰宇心疼他被咬出深深齿痕的下唇，拇指爱怜地轻轻揉弄着张艺兴鲜红的唇和雪白的贝齿，语气温柔得像对待易碎的瓷器。  
“别咬，”他端详着张艺兴忍耐的表情，下腹的欲火烧得更旺了，“告诉我宝贝，怎么了？”  
张艺兴抬头看他，眉头轻蹙，眼尾薄红，仿佛染了樱花汁。他张嘴想说什么，下一秒喉间的话语就被身后的冲撞弄碎飘散，变成难耐无助的轻吟。  
金泰宇贴心地将耳朵贴近，只听见张艺兴深深浅浅的呜咽，带着酒味的温热呼吸喷洒在他耳骨上，像惊慌失措的鹿被陷阱困住，逃脱不得。  
他心中爱意瞬间膨胀——张艺兴脆弱的模样太美，是初冬无人踩踏的白雪，是枝梢垂落的粉嫩花苞，教人想永远留住又想肆意破坏，没人能抵抗，没人能逃脱。矛盾的情感在他心里藤蔓似的纠缠疯长，又开出爱意和占有欲的果实，沉甸甸地堆满他的心房。  
满心的爱最终化为一枚虔诚的吻，轻轻落在张艺兴泛红的脸颊上。张艺兴似有所感地向金泰宇投来一瞥，漂亮的眼里全是天真的情欲。他眨着眼茫然地盯了他一会儿，又敛下眸，咬住了唇。  
金泰宇这回意识到了他忍耐的根源，沉下嗓音道：“你把他弄痛了。”

朴灿烈继续不留余力地操干，只是卡在张艺兴腰上的手轻轻地松开来。  
“他明明被我抱得很爽。”  
他故意跟金泰宇抬杠，显然还惦记着刚刚金泰宇引发的事件。  
金泰宇不和他计较，拨开张艺兴汗湿的额发，手指顺着他冷硬的轮廓划到绯红的耳朵尖，轻轻揉弄单薄的软骨。朴灿烈咬着牙开始最后的冲刺，张艺兴不堪重负似的垂下脑袋，像只濒死的天鹅，被朴灿烈一口咬住了后颈。  
他发着抖，喉咙里逸出细弱的尖叫，浴缸里缓缓出现一团浑浊的白色，又慢慢漂散开来。朴灿烈拼命往紧致的甬道里顶，微凉的精液一滴不剩地全射了进去。

张艺兴可能被干得狠了，生生被操射出来之后，浑身都在颤抖，双腿合都合不拢。朴灿烈拔出性器，抚摸着他滑嫩的腰，笑道：“哥哥每天晚上都用自己的精液泡澡吗？怪不得皮肤这么好。”  
张艺兴不理会他的荤话，勉强平复身体的颤抖后，扶着浴缸边缘要站起来。但他刚刚被操弄得腰软，一点力气都使不上，纤细的手指无力地搭在冰凉的瓷砖上，指尖都压白了也起不来。  
金泰宇一俯身，直接把他打横抱了起来。张艺兴浑身湿漉漉地趴在他怀里，抿着唇闭着眼，身上全是鲜红的吻痕和指印，淫靡又无助。  
“宝贝不开心吗？”  
金泰宇柔和地哄他，张艺兴没有回应，要不是睫毛还在微微颤抖，金泰宇几乎要以为他睡着了。朴灿烈哗啦一声从水里站起来，桃花眼里的餍足慢慢被无措取代。  
“哥别生气了…我错了。”他下意识道歉，慢半拍地想起哥哥脸皮薄，听到他刚刚说的话肯定要不高兴，顿时一阵后悔心疼，“我刚刚…哥太美了——我没忍住，对不起。”  
他急着道歉，想到什么就说什么，刚说出来才想起哥哥也不喜欢女性化的形容，刚要垂头丧气地继续认错，张艺兴睁开眼睛，却像没听见他刚刚诚心诚意的道歉似的，只对着金泰宇说：“我有点渴。”

朴灿烈的心因为他的话而酸痛地揪成一团——调皮的孩子不惧怕家长的批评，可当家长流露出放弃的纵容意味，反而会难过得大哭——艺兴哥对他像对待顽劣的小狗一样，淡淡地瞥上一眼便挪开目光，不生气也不责骂，全然是要放弃他这个弟弟的模样，不，可能连弟弟都算不上了，只是甩不掉的牛皮糖——  
他不知道怎么挽回，下意识要讨好他，便匆忙地跨出浴缸，从架子上抽过浴巾随意地围在腰间，乖巧地问：“哥哥想喝什么？我去给你拿。”  
张艺兴慢半拍地转过头来，想了想，语气确凿道：“啤酒。”  
“...哥确定吗？”  
朴灿烈以为他要说温水或者牛奶之类的。哥哥刚刚才因为喝了酒没有理智，被人摁在身下侵犯，居然还想喝酒吗？  
张艺兴有点不高兴了，硬邦邦地重复道：“我要喝啤酒。”  
这下两个人心中了然——张艺兴的酒劲儿还没过去。朴灿烈长长松了一口气，凑过去捉着他的嘴唇亲了一下。  
“乖，马上。”

金泰宇下腹早就憋了一团火，此刻张艺兴温顺地窝在他怀里，那模样太招人稀罕。朴灿烈率先走出去倒啤酒，他抱着张艺兴慢悠悠地跟出去，语气亲昵柔软。  
“待会想在镜子前面，还是落地窗？”  
张艺兴眨眨眼睛，长长的眼睫漆黑浓密，像两把小扇子。  
“落地窗。”  
他小声回答道，黑亮的瞳仁专注地盯着金泰宇。  
金泰宇被他看得浑身燥热，恨不得立刻占有他。他抱着张艺兴走到落地窗前，把他抱起来抵到窗上，先喂他喝了点酒。张艺兴对于自己被压在落地窗上这件事毫无异义，乖巧地就着金泰宇手中的玻璃杯小口小口抿酒，嘴唇上沾染了亮晶晶的湿痕。  
朴灿烈给自己也倒了一杯啤酒，坐在扶手椅上伸展修长的四肢，慢条斯理地摇晃着酒杯，仿佛里面装的是上好的法国葡萄酒，而不是便利店的廉价罐装饮料。  
金泰宇回头看了他一眼：“你还不走？”  
朴灿烈挑起眉：“一次不够。”  
金泰宇疑惑的目光瞬间变成惊愕，上下打量了朴灿烈一眼，迟疑地反问：“他愿意吗？”  
知道了张艺兴还处在醉酒状态，朴灿烈的语言重新回归到肆无忌惮的程度。  
“前提是你要抱得他爽了。”  
金泰宇对朴灿烈的话持怀疑态度——据他所知，加上刚刚浴室那发，这家伙到目前为止也就抱了张艺兴两次，哪来这么多经验之谈？  
他心中暗自揣摩着，注意力重新回到张艺兴身上，拉着他的腿盘到自己腰间。他把玻璃杯放回桌上，从张艺兴的嘴唇一路往下，轻柔地落下一个个吻，含住他嫣红的乳尖用力吮吸。  
“唔…泰宇…”  
张艺兴茫然地喊金泰宇的名字，双手环过他的脖子，垂头喘着气看他毛茸茸的脑袋俯在自己胸前，敏感的乳尖被对方咬住轻扯，刺激得他呻吟出声，下意识抱紧了侵犯者。  
“真乖。”  
金泰宇夸他，蓄势待发的性器抵住湿软的入口，慢慢滑入。张艺兴精致的下巴无力地搭在金泰宇肩膀上，半垂着眼眸，睫毛湿漉漉的，一副被性欲折磨的脆弱模样。朴灿烈看着，心里的火扑腾又烧起来，干脆走过去捧住他的脸，含住他微张的嘴唇炽热地亲吻。  
金泰宇察觉到了身后的异样，可他无暇顾及。因着姿势的原因，他的性器进的极深，张艺兴浑身的重量都压在那一点上，他微微一动，怀里的人就一阵难以自制的颤抖，纤细的脚腕在他后腰交缠磨蹭，又被朴灿烈掰开来握在手心揉捏。  
金泰宇偏头亲亲张艺兴微红的侧脸：“抱稳了。”  
话音刚落，他就大开大合抽插起来，把张艺兴光滑的脊背一下下撞向冰凉的落地窗。下身传来噬骨的快感，怀里是温热乖巧、叫他惦记了许久的哥哥，眼前是首尔的霓虹夜景和万家灯火，他骤然生出了些昏君从此不早朝的错觉，却又有些人走茶凉、曲终人散的悲哀慢慢缠上他心头。  
要是能一直这样，该多好。

可惜张艺兴终究不是笼中的雀鸟、树上的藤蔓。他生了顶好的面皮身姿，万中挑一的品行才气，在藏污纳垢的娱乐圈中摸爬滚打，却没沾染上一丝污浊。两年前，他没人脉没作品，一身书生意气，加上初生牛犊不怕虎的一头热血，成了他身上仅有的行囊。这圈子多险啊，那些人多脏啊，他跌跌撞撞又白白净净，看着就好欺负，被小人污蔑了、贬低了、几乎要一人一只脚将他踩到恶臭的深渊里去，再叫上一句好——谁都没想到短短两年，靠一部没人看好的综艺，小孩子过家家一般的工作室，因囊中羞涩而作词作曲包办的专辑，张艺兴竟能爬起来，甚至站得比他们还要高，流言蜚语再伤不到他丝毫。  
昔日倔强固执偏又自视清高的少年却变了，从犟脾气只会顶人的绵羊，成了强健凶狠的孤狼，势要组建拉拢属于自己的狼群，去捕自己喜欢的猎物。他聪明漂亮、矫健伶俐，自然又引来一群嫉妒的败犬跟在尾巴后面吠，可他并不多加理睬，更不掉一滴眼泪，该干什么便干什么，划分领地，呼朋引伴，意气风发。  
他尚年轻，狼王之势便已初露峥嵘。  
如今，只凭借着张艺兴对他们胡作非为的容忍，孤狼怎么会被训成宠物犬，青竹又怎么能折成菟丝花？他们留不住他的心，更留不住他的人，他们精心设计的牢笼项圈一点没能叫他驯服，只给他心上又多添了道勋章似的伤痕，却也无伤大雅，反正多一道不多，少一道不少。

金泰宇脑子里通透，身下动作却愈发狠戾起来，像是要通过这样的法子将这个人彻底占有，就算不能留在身边，也要叫他记住自己。无尽的快感冲刷着他，他却觉得悲哀，为自己也为朴灿烈，为那三个人，为张艺兴。明明什么都没做错，却要平白为这么多负担不起的爱意困扰，承受身边曾经最亲近的人的侵犯掠夺，利用他的信任和性取向这层保护皮，为所欲为。

张艺兴被他弄得又爽又痛，纤细的指尖掐进他肩膀上的肌肉里，呻吟全被朴灿烈堵回嘴里，眼睛湿润，泪珠沉甸甸坠在眼角，下一秒就被金泰宇突然的顶弄一震，顺着光滑的脸颊流下来，浸湿了他肩膀上的浴袍布料。  
金泰宇抬头望着深蓝色一望无际的夜空，轻声道：“乖，再忍一会儿。”  
张艺兴没有特别的反应，大概是被欲望的浪潮淹没了，没有听见。金泰宇也不指望他能回复，挺起腰肢加快了速度，埋在张艺兴体内深深射了出来。  
他又被操射了，弄着金泰宇小腹上一片狼籍的白浊，黏腻湿滑地覆着。金泰宇随手拉起浴袍擦拭，把张艺兴稳当地抱回床上。张艺兴半阖着眼，教人看不清楚他眼中究竟是清醒还是醺醉，身子无力地躺着，遍布吻痕、小穴红肿，一副被欺负得狠了的模样。  
金泰宇觉得自己又要硬了，但他生生抑制住了欲望，顺手拉住了准备过去的朴灿烈。  
“算了，他累了。”  
他语气中带着自己都没料到的疼惜。事实上，他应该是最清楚的。张艺兴一下飞机才睡了没几个小时，这就赶过来练了一天的舞，还拉着他讲MV该怎么拍，他全都看在眼里，晚上竟然还跟朴灿烈一起胡闹欺负他，他心中不由升起浓重的愧疚。  
朴灿烈悻悻地停下脚步，不用金泰宇说，他也看出来张艺兴的疲惫。  
他只是想过去和哥哥温存一下而已。

朴灿烈抱着张艺兴去浴室做清洁，金泰宇略微收拾了一下屋内的狼藉，用水龙头冲了许久浴袍毁灭证据，开窗通风，散去一屋子淫靡的味道。等他铺好床，浴室的水声也停了，朴灿烈横抱着张艺兴走出来，轻声用口型道：“睡着了。”  
把张艺兴安顿进温暖的被窝后，他们又默契地各自拿了一罐啤酒，到套间的客厅里去聊天。  
“你现在回去吗？”  
金泰宇喝了一口已经变成室温的啤酒，他其实想抽烟，但身上没带，只得作罢。  
“明天吧，就说我来和你们一起喝酒了，媒体不会乱写的。”  
朴灿烈咔吧一声拉开了啤酒罐，握在手里，却没喝。  
是啊，谁会想得到他来见张艺兴不是为了喝酒聊天，而是为了打一炮的呢？  
金泰宇敛眸，显然也想到了这一层，叹气岔开了话题。  
“最近怎么样？”  
“就那样，”朴灿烈厌烦地总结了看起来光鲜亮丽的偶像生活，“练歌跳舞，个人资源，忙的没时间玩，粉丝送很多礼物，也没有时间拆。”  
金泰宇心不在焉地嗯了一声。他当初有考虑过练习生和舞蹈老师要选哪个，最终选了自己最喜欢的。要是选了练习生，就得像朴灿烈一样，明明不擅长，还得苦练唱歌、礼仪、怎样哄粉丝开心，又是公众人物要时刻注意行踪，反而没有现在能陪在张艺兴身边一心准备专辑的自由自在，更别提后来对张艺兴生了情愫，更是省去了很多麻烦。  
朴灿烈看出他在想什么，自嘲地加了一句。  
“一起拼搏五年又怎样，还不是让他恨上我们了。”  
金泰宇定定心神，察觉到他这句话带着难以言表的落寞，不得不分出心思安慰他。  
“他不恨人的，你放心。”  
“他要是恨我，我还开心一点。”朴灿烈苦涩地灌了一大口啤酒，有些借酒消愁的意味，“他不予理睬，不就是最好的惩罚了么，比恨还管用。”  
金泰宇不知如何作答，转眼间也开始为自己的命运担忧。朴灿烈他们好歹还有五年情谊，当年是真的称兄道弟过，自己可是算半路横插一脚，公司指配的舞蹈老师，张艺兴能念着同事情面上，不跟公司告状都算好的——金灿灿的摇钱树和人微言轻的舞蹈老师，孰轻孰重连傻子都分得出来。  
他现在才觉得一阵后怕，却没多少后悔。张艺兴是他见过最迷人的男孩子，不光是模样，还有性格，他都喜欢得要命，能打一炮怎么样都不亏。  
“算了，”朴灿烈三口两口喝完一罐啤酒，表面豁达地开解了自己，情绪都藏到漂亮的桃花眼深处去了，“反正抱过了也不亏。”  
倒是和他的想法不谋而合。  
朴灿烈又拿了一罐啤酒，和他碰了碰杯。  
“他出专辑后，你也跟着吗？”  
“如果我没被炒掉的话。”  
金泰宇叹了一口气，说着又想起刚才的绝顶享受，突然就问出了埋在心底很久的疑问。  
“说真的，你们是怎么忍上那么久的？”  
朴灿烈一口啤酒咽到一半，呛得直咳嗽，又听见屋内张艺兴似乎被吵醒，隐约呻吟了一声，赶紧收声，埋怨道：“你以为谁都是你，相处几个月就想把人带上床？”  
“也对，”金泰宇幽幽地叹气，“你不还谈过女朋友的嘛。”  
朴灿烈面色纠结，前女友就是闹着玩的，哪能跟张艺兴比，话到嘴边他又惊觉的确不能比，一个是正当交往，另一个——强迫就范、威逼利诱，哪有一点光明正大的成分。  
最终他什么都没说，又和金泰宇碰了碰杯。  
啤酒喝多了也是会醉的，两人聊到深夜，困意醉意一起涌上心头，也不知怎么就睡着了。

张艺兴早上醒来的时候头有点疼，却在可以忍受的范围之内。他瞟一眼微亮的天色，抓起手机看时间。  
05:27。  
真是够早的。  
他仰躺在床上，腰酸得一动也不想动，眼角余光瞟到旁边趴着个人，转头一看，是睡得正香的金泰宇，帅气的脸朝着他的方向，身下压着被子一角。  
张艺兴把被子从他身下扯出来，给他盖到腰上。顺手关照完他才想起来，又一个原本正常的弟弟昨晚和朴灿烈狼狈为奸，把他给上了。  
他对自己总是莫名其妙就要被人上的命运不予评价，勉强抵着床头坐起来，扫视一圈房间，在靠窗的贵妃椅上发现了熟睡的朴灿烈，脑袋埋在靠枕里，两条大长腿几乎悬空一半。  
看着朴灿烈露在浴袍外面的腿，张艺兴忍住了给他也盖上点东西的欲望，慢慢挪转身子下了床，结果腿一软差点跪在地上。  
他弄出了不小动静，金泰宇被吵醒了，狭长的眼眸满是困意，茫然地望着张艺兴。  
张艺兴看他醒了，也不跟他客气：“泰宇，过来扶我一把。”  
金泰宇反应过来，一翻身爬起，走过去把哥哥整个人抱起来。  
“还痛吗？”  
他担忧地询问，大掌压在张艺兴腰上轻轻揉搓。  
“不是那里痛。”  
“啊…”金泰宇讪讪地笑，抱着他走到浴室。  
张艺兴没穿鞋，金泰宇怕他光脚着凉，干脆扯了浴巾让他踩在上面，从后面抱着他。他体贴地给张艺兴挤好了牙膏，塞进他手里，又托着玻璃杯让他漱口。  
“我来吧。”  
张艺兴接过他手里的东西，自顾自刷起牙来。洗手台上面镶了镜子，一眼就可以看到他们两人暧昧的姿势，张艺兴却无所察觉一般，软绵绵地靠在金泰宇怀里，敛着眼眸刷牙。  
一时间，浴室里只有刷牙的窸窣声，偶尔参杂漱口的水声。  
金泰宇心里又是激动又是惶恐，待张艺兴洗完脸，他顺手将对方揽进怀里，试探着贴近他耳朵关切道。  
“哥哥想吃什么早餐？”  
张艺兴没有推开他，思索片刻：“粥。淡一点的吧。”  
金泰宇为张艺兴的态度而明显雀跃起来，把他扶回床上后，将自己拾掇得人模狗样，出门下楼给他买早点去了，离开之前不忘记踹朴灿烈一脚。  
“起床了！”

朴灿烈从宿醉中醒来，一眼对上张艺兴平淡的眼神，顿时整个人像被火从头烧到脚。  
想来金泰宇第一次和他欢爱，并不清楚张艺兴对性事态度如何，见他坦然面对便也放下心中不安，以为张艺兴是不在意这种事的——男人嘛，总是比不上女孩子娇贵可爱的，对自己的贞操这种东西，看得没有那么重。  
而朴灿烈可不是第一次，也见识过上次张艺兴咬牙切齿的怒火，更为他宁为玉碎不为瓦全的态度心惊，因此他对上张艺兴似乎毫无情感的眼眸时，心脏不由狠狠一缩——  
下一秒，他又想起上次张艺兴发怒多半是因为他们意图剥夺他的自由，这次情况不太一样，勉强算做酒后纵性，早有预谋的借机骗炮，哥哥也不至于那么生气才对...  
“我渴了。”  
张艺兴突然说到，昨晚被狠狠疼爱过的嗓音有点沙哑。  
朴灿烈行动先于思维，瞬间爬起来给他倒水，看着张艺兴小口小口啜饮，左耳上的耳钉在初阳下微微反光，这才想起要紧事来。  
真是喝酒误事…！  
他在昨晚穿的风衣里掏了一阵，拿出一个深蓝色丝绒的精致小盒子。  
张艺兴放下水杯，一脸惊愕。  
迎着淡金色的晨曦，朴灿烈郑重地捧着盒子走过来跪在床上，压得床垫微微凹陷。小盒子被轻巧地掀开，里面的珠宝反射柔和的光。  
“这是我送给哥哥的礼物，”他紧张地咽口水，试图捕捉张艺兴脸上的表情，“喜欢吗？”

是一枚耳坠，金色的圆钉带着漂亮的银色金属流苏，昂贵的牌子。  
张艺兴没有接，端详片刻后，嘴角竟然翘起来。  
“这是什么？”他嗓音柔软平静，“跟你上床的赔偿吗？”  
那瞬间，朴灿烈的心脏像被利刃来回锯划，整个人如坠冰窖，小盒子掉落翻扣在柔软的床铺上。他慌乱地伸手向前，想捧住张艺兴的脸或是手，但什么也没抓住。张艺兴轻巧地向后仰，将自己从这场闹剧抽身，目光平静。  
“不…不是…”话语从嗓子眼里挤出来，干瘪空洞地试图挽救什么，“是我真的很想送给你的…你戴上肯定很美——帅气，那天在街上看到，就想到了…我一直都有想着哥哥的…”  
他的声音渐渐低下去，张艺兴不知什么时候，面无表情地闭上了眼睛。  
哥哥不想听。哥哥不想要他的礼物。哥哥不要他。  
过了半分钟，朴灿烈站起来，沉默地一件件穿上昨晚的衣服，捡起车钥匙和钱包，手机已经没电了，他不在意，直接放进兜里。  
深蓝色的小盒子还倒扣在床上，张艺兴还是没有睁眼。  
“哥，我先回去了。”  
他声音沙哑地道别，轻轻关上了房门。

张艺兴深深呼出一口气，伸手取下了左耳的耳钉，放在掌心端详片刻。是一个银色的圆环，简单的款式，干练又利落。  
小盒子被翻过来，修长的手指捻起里面昂贵的饰品，晶亮的流苏坠在洁白的指尖下，不住地摇晃。  
“什么品位…”  
他自言自语道，嘴角勾起柔软的笑意，不知道在说朴灿烈还是说自己。

金泰宇拎着两袋东西回来，兴冲冲地张罗着吃早饭。  
“哥换耳钉了？”  
他点点自己的耳朵，目光落在张艺兴莹白耳垂上，金属质地的流苏一晃一晃，锁骨上还残余几片淡红吻痕，像吸人精气的妖精般魅惑。  
“嗯。”张艺兴不与他多说，掀开被子准备下床吃早饭，被金泰宇按回了床上，手里塞了一碗温热的粥。  
“别下来，”金泰宇草草坐在窗边解决了自己的早餐，拉开被子坐到了张艺兴旁边，“我抱着你？”  
张艺兴摇摇头，慢条斯理地咽了一口粥。金泰宇不在意他的冷淡，伸手环着张艺兴的腰，黏糊糊地亲他的脖子，手指沿着睡衣边缘钻进去，不轻不重地捏他敏感的乳尖。  
“...别！”  
张艺兴手一抖，差点把粥洒了自己一身。金泰宇笑着认错，下巴又搭到了张艺兴肩膀上，一刻都离不开他的亲热模样。张艺兴默许了他的行为，一言不发地用完了早餐，起身慢慢地穿衣服。  
“哥今天的计划是什么？”  
昨天晚上被抱得那么狠，显然是没法练舞了。金泰宇以为张艺兴会留在酒店画MV分镜，或者编辑音乐，也就意味着他们可以像真正的情侣一样，腻在房间里一整天。他正激动，不料张艺兴慢悠悠地开始收拾行李。  
“改签。回中国。”  
“哥——”  
张艺兴捏起沙发靠背上的黑色背心一角，拎起来抖开端详半晌后，一抬手抛进了敞开着的行李箱里。  
“哥，别走嘛——编舞不再练习一下吗？”  
金泰宇跳下床，把他扔进行李箱里的衣服又全部抱出来，堆在椅子上，好像这样张艺兴就走不了了似的。  
张艺兴依旧不说话，又一件白色衬衣被粗暴地扔过去。  
金泰宇眼看着他铁了心要走，眼睛一亮，自己坐进了行李箱里。  
“那哥也带我走吧。”

 

“然后——他就同意了？！”  
“对呀。”金泰宇笑眯眯地看着咬牙切齿的金钟大，特意调转了屏幕，让摄像头拍到身后的北京夜景。  
“啊！气死我了！怎么有你这么不要脸的人啊！”  
来自画外音的朴灿烈。  
“ins取关。”吴世勋冷冰冰地插了一句。  
金泰宇想继续嘚瑟两句，却听到身后张艺兴喊他名字。他在一秒内完成静音手机，顺手塞进兜里的动作，佯装无事地站起来。  
“怎么啦。”  
“过来帮我听一下，”张艺兴背对着他，头也不回地勾勾手指，“这样处理怎么样？”  
一只带着体温的耳机被塞进耳朵里，节奏感极强的音乐开始播放。张艺兴遇到创作瓶颈时，会问其他人的意见，以前是队友，现在是编舞老师，严格遵循就近原则。  
金泰宇捉住他还悬在空中的手指，拉到嘴边亲了一下。张艺兴触电般收回手，不自在地蜷着放在大腿上。  
“挺好的，酷炫，帅裂苍穹。”  
金泰宇敷衍道。他根本没心思评价，离得太近了，张艺兴身上奶油蛋糕的香味一股股钻进他鼻子里，他只想抱着对方求欢。  
耳边的音乐声突然消失，张艺兴显然看出他的心不在焉，瘪着嘴把耳机摘下来，重新戴到自己耳朵里。因着他的动作，金泰宇竟觉得这再普通不过的场景，也生出几分温馨的浪漫。

“没事干就帮我画MV分镜。”  
张艺兴在旁边的包里翻了一阵，掏出个本子塞进他手里，又从床头柜拿了支酒店提供的铅笔递过去。  
“晚上吃什么？”  
金泰宇接过了任务，顺口问道。  
下一秒，张艺兴放在桌面上的手机也被塞了过来。  
“自己查。”

金泰宇抱着一大堆东西坐到窗边的小茶几上，刚构思好一个场景，张艺兴的手机嗡地震动起来。  
他下意识往那边瞥了一眼，张艺兴很专注。键盘的噼里啪啦声不绝于耳，屏幕上绿色的一条条音轨被剪切挪动，显然又沉浸到他的音乐小世界里去了。  
手机任劳任怨地再次震动，屏幕亮起来，金泰宇随意看了眼。

边伯贤：哥，我要来中国了哦～  
边伯贤：到时候也想和哥一起喝酒，可以的吧？［啤酒］［可怜］［爱心］

不是故意要看的，因为是韩文，所以看得很快，一不小心就看完了哦。  
金泰宇找好借口，顺手解锁张艺兴手机——密码昨天被他死缠烂打设置成了自己的生日，他还偷偷把自己的指纹也录进去了——点开未读消息提示的APP，切换成韩文键盘，熟练地回复。

张艺兴：不可以。

那边的回复来得很快。

边伯贤：金泰宇！！把我哥的手机还给他！  
张艺兴：什么啊，我是张艺兴。  
边伯贤：韩文这么好，一看就不是艺兴［撇嘴］  
边伯贤：啊！不准再偷窥我和哥哥的对话了！

金泰宇见好就收，把以上几条聊天记录全部删掉，拿出自己的手机。  
刚刚他静音了聊天，那帮人居然还没有退出，见到他终于出现，四张帅脸张着嘴无声地谴责他。金泰宇利落地结束通话，对着张艺兴的背影拍了一张照片，发到了群里。  
群里立刻就炸了。

baekkkie：赶快把手机还给他啊！金泰宇！  
osh：ins已取关。  
baekkkie：我马上就要去北京了！！  
baekkkie：［动画表情］  
chen：我也马上要去北京了！！  
baekkkie：你完蛋了！  
baekkkie：2V1没在怕的！！

pcyyyy 已修改群名为 哥哥戴着我送的耳钉！！嫉妒我吧！！

Kasper：［微笑］  
Kasper：那我今晚要舔着他的耳朵上他。  
Kasper：他耳垂很敏感，咬着耳坠轻轻扯，就会哭的。  
Kasper：猜猜我舍得视频直播给你们看吗？

baekkkie：一定要直播啊！你到时候蒙上他的眼睛，最后才告诉他在直播  
baekkkie：想想就秒硬［色］  
chen：边伯贤 淫魔大变态  
chen：应该让他对着镜头哭 哭得不好看就不让射［害羞］  
pcyyyy：啊！不准利用我送的礼物！！  
pcyyyy： 金泰宇！！  
Kasper：干嘛？  
Kasper：我要陪他吃晚饭了，不聊了。  
Kasper：会认真考虑你们的建议的。［微笑］  
baekkkie：凭什么你可以陪他吃晚饭！！凭什么！  
Kasper：凭他喜欢我。［微笑］

金泰宇急于炫耀自己在哥哥这里的特别待遇，聊得十分投入，完全没有注意到身后键盘的敲击声已经停了。等他意识到不对时，张艺兴就站在他身后，也不知道看到了多少。  
金泰宇尴尬地放下手机，讨好地仰头看张艺兴，“…哥。”  
张艺兴黑曜石般的眼眸缓缓对上他的，“今晚你去隔壁睡。”  
金泰宇哭丧着脸跳起来，恨不得打死三分钟前的自己，“哥！对不起我错了！”  
张艺兴无动于衷，“过几天伯贤和钟大该来北京了，到时候你跟他们一起回去。”  
金泰宇根本就不想走，但边伯贤和金钟大是不会让他如愿的。

他们都爱张艺兴，想他留在身边，却更希望他能自由地追求最初的梦。当哥哥独自在遥远的土地上打拼时，他们将爱默默藏进了心里，封上心照不宣的誓言——等我们变得更好更强大，再与哥哥巅峰相见。

 

End


End file.
